Dandelions Promise
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Demi menemui Kurama, Naruto rela menyelinap keluar kamp pelatihan & menyusup masuk ke dalam asrama sekolah dimana Kurama tinggal. Dia hanya punya waktu 3 hari untuk memberikan benda yang memang menjadi hak kakaknya. Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto dihadapkan pada Sasuke si Mr. Cool, Itachi yang menyebalkan, serta Kurama yang tidak mengenalinya? Warn: SasufemNaru!
1. Chapter 1 : Murid Baru?

**Sebuah fic baru sebelum saya hibernasi selama bulan puasa. Mungkin? Ah, nggak tahu juga. Let's see later! #NggakJelas**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, friendship, drama**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Umur chara :**

 **1\. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Karin = 17 tahun**

 **2\. Kurama, Itachi, Geng Akatsuki = 18 tahun**

 **3\. Shikamaru = 19 tahun**

 **4\. Kakashi = 40 tahun**

 **5\. Minato, Kushina = 45 tahun**

 **6\. Mito Uzumaki = 67 tahun**

 **Dandelions Promise**

 **Chapter 1 : Murid Baru?**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto menghirup udara di sekitarnya dengan rakus. Setelah dua belas tahun lamanya, akhirnya dia kembali menginjakkan kaki di Jepang. Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu meninggalkan negara ini saat berusia lima tahun bersama sang ayah; Minato.

Perceraian kedua orangtuanya membuatnya harus meninggalkan negara kelahirannya dan pergi ke Amerika, negara tempat ayahnya lahir. Minato memang bukan orang Jepang asli, ibunya keturunan Amerika sementara ayahnya keturunan Jepang. Walau menyandang marga Namikaze, Minato berkewarganegaraan Amerika, begitu pun dengan Naruto.

Naruto memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang kini berusia delapan belas tahun, bernama Uzumaki Kurama. Sementara Naruto diasuh oleh Minato, Kurama diasuh oleh ibu mereka; Kushina di Tokyo. Sudah dua belas tahun juga dia tidak bertemu dengan kakak, ibu serta keluarga besar ibunya. Ah, Naruto tidak akan pernah dianggap oleh keluarga Uzumaki karena dia berbeda. Tidak seperti Kurama yang memiliki gen Uzumaki yang sangat kuat, Naruto memiliki gen Namikaze yang lebih dominan, hal itu bisa dilihat dari warna rambut dan warna bola matanya yang berbeda dengan keturunan Uzumaki lainnya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak menyukai senyumanmu saat ini," ucapan Shikamaru mengembalikan Naruto ke alam nyata dari lamunan panjangnya. Gadis itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa maksudmu?" desisnya tajam dengan mata menyipit.

Shikamaru yang ikut berbaris rapi mulai berjalan pelan sambil menarik koper hitam miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi bus yang menjemput rombongan mereka yang berjumlah sepuluh orang. Pria itu kemudian membantu Naruto memasukkan koper merah miliknya ke dalam bagasi dan keduanya bergegas naik, masuk ke dalam bus dan memilih kursi kosong di bagian belakang bus. Rombongan itu akan berada di Jepang selama satu bulan untuk latihan gabungan antara pasukan khusus Amerika dan pasukan khusus Jepang.

"Hei... kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" kata Naruto lagi dengan suara rendah. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pelatih mereka yang kini berdiri di barisan paling depan untuk mengabsen anak-anak didiknya. "Shikamaru?!" panggil Naruto lagi, semakin tidak sabar.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, lalu memijat tengkuknya yang pegal. Perjalanan dari New York ke Tokyo cukup membuatnya lelah dan mengantuk saat ini. Dia hanya ingin tidur. Tapi hal itu tidak akan bisa didapatkannya jika dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto; teman, _rival_ , sekaligus sahabat karib yang baru dikenalnya selama dua tahun. Shikamaru merupakan anggota muda pasukan khusus Jepang yang dilatih di Amerika, di kamp militer Nevada-lah keduanya bertemu dan berteman hingga saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu," jawab Shikamaru, pada akhirnya mengutarakan isi hatinya. "Jangan mengerjapkan mata seperti itu!" olok Shikamaru tajam. "Aku tidak akan tertipu oleh wajah tidak berdosamu itu!" tambahnya dengan mimik serius.

"Memangnya aku merencanakan apa?" Naruto balik bertanya, begitu santai tanpa beban. Gadis itu mulai menyamankan diri untuk mencari posisi tidur. "Ck, aku malah memasukkan bantal berpergianku ke dalam koper," sungutnya pelan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" bisik Shikamaru lagi. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" desaknya. "Hal gila apalagi yang akan kau lakukan kali ini?"

"Mau berbuat apa?" Naruto memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawanan.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong!" desis Shikamaru penuh penekanan.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu?" sekilas Naruto melirik ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Asal kau tahu, alarm tanda bahaya di otakku berbunyi nyaring saat ini. Dan itu pasti ada kaitannya denganmu!"

"Ck, alasan konyol macam apa itu?" Naruto cemberut dibuatnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya sebelum kembali bicara, setengah berbisik. "Bukankah kita diberi waktu libur satu minggu sebelum latihan gabungan dimulai?"

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru pendek. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan rencanamu?"

"Aku akan menggunakan waktu libur ini untuk mencari kakakku."

"Ap-?"

Naruto segera membekap mulut Shikamaru, matanya menatap takut ke depan, rencananya bisa gagal jika pelatihnya mengetahui mengenai rencananya. "Pelankan suaramu!" desis Naruto galak, sementara Shikamaru mengangguk, mengerti. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan bekapannya, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Aku akan mencari kakakku," bisiknya lagi. "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku berikan padanya."

"Kau bisa mengirimnya lewat pos," cibir Shikamaru. Kenapa Naruto tidak bisa berpikir praktis di jaman serba modern seperti sekarang?

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk dalam, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya saat gugup. Tangannya meremas celana latihan yang dikenakannya. "Aku harus memberikannya sendiri," bisiknya pelan. "Aku harus memberikannya secara langsung. Benda yang akan kuberikan sangat penting, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pelan saat melihat ekspresi sendu pada wajah sahabatnya ini. "Kau tahu dimana dia?" tanyanya lembut.

Demi Tuhan, Shikamaru benar-benar tidak suka senyuman lebar Naruto yang terarah lurus kepadanya. Apapun rencana gadis pirang itu, pasti akan merepotkannya. Itu pasti. Dan bagaimana bisa suasana hati Naruto berganti begitu cepat?

"Itu tugasmu untuk mencari tahu," Naruto kembali berbisik.

Shikamaru balas menatapnya tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan kernyitan dalam.

Naruto menyipitkan mata dan menyikut pelan tangan Shikamaru. "Untuk apa kau dilatih menjadi _hacker_ handal jika kau tidak mampu menemukan seseorang. Kau bisa meretas jaringan keamanan komputer Perusahaan Uzumaki, kan?"

"Kau gila!" Shikamaru melotot sementara Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kau serius?" Naruto mengangguk cepat menjawabnya. "Aish... kau ini benar-benar menyusahkan. _Coach_ tahu tentang hal ini?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus pelan. "Kakashi akan menghukumku jika tahu aku akan pergi mencari kakakku. Dan- Awww...!" Naruto mengerang sakit saat Shikamaru memukul kepalanya cukup keras. "Hei, Nara. Kau mau mati?!" bentaknya cukup keras membuat beberapa kepala menoleh ke arahnya. Menyadari kebodohannya, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa gugup dan bergerak gelisah di kursinya.

"Kita belum sampai di kamp pelatihan dan kau sudah berniat membunuh rekan setimmu, Namikaze?" Kakashi berujar dingin dengan tatapan tajam terarah lurus pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, dan mengibaskannya cepat. "Kami sedang bercanda, _Coach_. Biasa..." Kilahnya dengan senyum menipu. Gadis itu menghela napas lega saat Kakashi akhirnya kembali melihat ke depan dan bersiap untuk kembali tidur di kursinya. "Jangan tertawa!" desis Naruto jengkel pada Shikamaru yang terkikik geli.

Shikamaru berdeham, mencoba menghentikan tawanya dan kembali bicara. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk bersikap tidak sopan pada pelatih kita? Kau bahkan hanya memanggilnya dengan nama."

"Ayahku memanggilnya seperti itu," ujar Naruto membela diri. "Lagipula, kami sudah seperti keluarga."

"Ayahmu senior Kakashi- _san_ , jauh lebih tua. Kau hanya anak bawang. Dan di sini dia pelatihmu, atasanmu, kau harus menghormatinya!"

"Terserah," balas Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing. "Yang jelas, aku ingin kau mencari tahu dimana kakakku sekolah agar aku bisa mencarinya."

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke rumah ibumu saja? Bukankah itu lebih mudah? Kenapa otakmu selalu mencari jalan keluar yang sulit?" ejek Shikamaru sebal.

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapasaat. "Hei, aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu," Shikamaru kembali bicara. Ia kembali merasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi sedih Naruto. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu untuk mencari keberadaannya."

"Benarkah?" Naruto kembali ceria mendengarnya. Shikamaru mengumpat di dalam hati, jangan-jangan Naruto berakting untuk mengambil simpatinya. Sial! Kenapa aku tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan masa lalu? Sesalnya di dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, apa kau berhasil menemukannya?" tanya Naruto yang kini mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamar Shikamaru tanpa permisi. Mereka sudah sampai di markas besar militer Jepang saat ini. Dan masing-masing personil mendapatkan satu buah kamar untuk ditempati selama satu minggu sebelum rombongan diberangkatkan ke Okinawa untuk latihan gabungan.

Shikamaru mendengus, "bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarku?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sejak kapan aku melakukannya?" jawabnya tanpa merasa berdosa. Gadis itu mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya tepat di samping kursi Shikamaru. "Jadi?" tanyanya lagi, semakin tidak sabar.

"Ck, keluarga ibumu ternyata sangat kaya, Naruto. Bagaimana ceritanya hingga ibumu menikah dengan ayahmu yang hanya seorang anggota pasukan khusus?"

"Mungkin akal sehat ibuku dalam keadaan tidak sehat saat menikah dengan ayah. Dan ketika beliau sadar, dia akhirnya memilih untuk bercerai dengan ayah dan kembali ke keluarganya." Naruto menjawab tanpa beban, membuat hati Shikamaru mencelos karenanya. Ah, sahabatnya ini memang sangat tangguh. Atau pura-pura tangguh?

Hening.

Shikamaru kembali memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya. Jemarinya terus menari lincah di atas _keyboard_ laptop miliknya. "Yosh... akhirnya aku mampu menjebol keamanan IT Perusahaan Uzumaki," Shikamaru berseru bangga setelah berkutat selama lima belas menit. "Ini dia..." Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, membaca riwayat hidup keluarga Uzumaki. "Kakakmu sekolah di Konoha International High School, kelas 3-1, dan tinggal di asrama."

" _Perfect_!" pekik Naruto senang. "Aku bisa leluasa mencarinya di asrama."

"Kau mau menyelinap masuk ke asrama pria?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan kedua mata melotot. "Apa kau sudah gila?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan dan menjawab santai. "Anggap saja ini sebagai latihan untuk menyusup ke lokasi musuh. Ah, jantungku berdebar semakin cepat saat memikirkannya."

"Kau bisa terkena masalah besar, Naruto!" ujar Shikamaru mengingatkan. Oh, kenapa dia merasa menyesal karena membantu gadis pirang itu. Ini bisa menjadi masalah besar jika Naruto sampai tertangkap basah.

Naruto menepuk bahu kanan Shikamaru dan menjawab mantap. "Aku tidak akan tertangkap. Aku sudah terlatih, ingat?"

"Aku punya perasaan buruk tentang ini," Shikamaru menggeleng pasrah.

"Jangan bersikap berlebihan, Shika!" Naruto tertawa renyah. "Ah, satu lagi." Ujar Naruto kini dengan ekspresi serius. "Aku mengatakan pada Kakashi jika aku akan ikut pulang ke rumahmu untuk liburan sebelum latihan dimulai. Tolong katakan alasan yang sama padanya!"

"Kau benar-benar gila?!" bentaknya marah. "Kau bisa menjebloskan kita berdua ke dalam masalah. Apa kau lupa hukuman yang kita terima saat pelatih memergoki kita berlatih senjata tanpa ijin?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?" sahut Naruto datar.

"Kau tidak bisa melupakannya dan kau masih berani melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya?"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Shika. Aku janji!"

Shikamaru menjambak rambutnya, frustasi. Kenapa dia harus memiliki sahabat seperti Naruto? Apa kesalahannya di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga dia harus dipertemukan dengan gadis keras kepala macam Naruto?

"Tiga hari!" bentak Shikamaru, suaranya kering karena putus asa. "Aku akan memberimu waktu selama tiga hari atau aku akan menjemputmu secara paksa, mengerti?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Shika!" teriak Naruto yang melayangkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Shikamaru dan memeluknya erat.

Shikamaru memberontak, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dan melap bekas ciuman Naruto dengan punggung tangannya. "Jangan membuatku takut!" pekiknya sungguh-sungguh. "Bulu kudukku merinding akibat ulahmu," tambahnya lagi seraya memperlihatkan bulu-bulu tangannya yang meremang akibat ulah Naruto.

"Aish... kau benar-benar tidak sopan!" ujar Naruto pura-pura tersinggung.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto mempersiapkan diri untuk memulai rencananya. Gadis itu mempelajari sistem keamanan sekolah dan mencari titik yang luput dari pengawasan kamera pengintai. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat menemukan titik aman untuk menyusup. _Well,_ memanjat tembok setinggi tiga meter bukan hal yang sangat sulit untuknya.

"Aku akan menyusup nanti malam," gumamnya pelan. Naruto menarik dalam topi yang dikenakannya untuk menutupi muka, dan berbalik untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam sekolah yang terkenal dengan sistem keamanan tinggi.

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, Naruto memulai aksinya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia bergerak masuk dan mulai mencari asrama putra. Sesekali dia membuka peta sekolah yang diberikan Shikamaru padanya. Hah, memiliki sahabat seorang _hacker_ memang sangat membantu, pikirnya senang.

Naruto menyembunyikan diri dibalik sebuah pohon saat telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Benar saja, dua orang pria berseragam keamanan berjalan mendekat ke lokasinya untuk mengecek keamanan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana murid-murid itu selalu saja berhasil keluar asrama setiap harinya. Padahal kita sudah mengecek keadaan dengan sangat teliti," keluh salah satu pria itu.

"Kita harus mencari tahu jalan yang dipakai mereka untuk menyelinap keluar dan masuk. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak terdeteksi sementara kamera pengawas dipasang disetiap titik di sekolah ini? Mengesalkan!"

Naruto mengintip saat suara kedua pria itu terdengar semakin jauh. Jadi bocah-bocah di sekolah ini sering menyelinap keluar, huh? Ck, dasar nakal! Batinnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada gedung asrama yang menjulang di depannya. Mulutnya ditekuk ke atas saat ia menemukan salah satu jendela kaca kamar yang terbuka. Aku menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi malam ini, batinnya senang.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke asrama pada pukul sebelas malam. Salahkan saja Itachi yang memaksanya untuk membantu mengerjakan tugas OSIS yang menumpuk menjelang festival musim panas yang akan diadakan akhir bulan Juni nanti. Bolehkah Sasuke berteriak marah saat mendapati kakaknya asyik bermain kartu bersama Kurama dan anggota gengnya di dalam kamar, sementara dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan milik Itachi yang sejatinya masih menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS?

"Anggap saja latihan, Sas. Bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada serah terima jabatan dariku-padamu?" ujar Itachi menyeringai, tanpa merasa bersalah. Sasuke hanya bisa membanting pintu kamar Itachi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun setelahnya. Bertengkar dengan kakaknya sama sekali tidak berguna. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesal dan marah.

Sasuke mengernyit heran saat menatap tempat tidurnya. Kenapa posisi bantalnya berubah? Pikirnya tidak mengerti. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Hah, bagaimana bisa dia lupa menutup jendela, pagi tadi? Bagaimana jika ada penyelinap masuk? Pikirnya. Namun hal itu segera dienyahkan dari pikirannya. Ini lantai tiga, bagaimana mungkin penyelinap bisa masuk? Memanjat? Ck, tidak mungkin. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat lelah hingga berhalusinasi jika posisi bantalnya berubah.

Ia membuka dasi dan menyampirkannya asal di punggung kursi belajarnya. Dengan menyeret paksa kakinya, dia melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian untuk mengambil pakaian ganti dari dalamnya. Dia harus mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin agar tetap terjaga. Masih banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus diselesaikannya malam ini.

Naruto menyelinap keluar dari kolong tempat tidur saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Gadis itu membuka pelan pintu lemari dan kini bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian Sasuke, meringkuk di balik pakaian milik Sasuke yang tergantung di dalamnya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah kering. Sebuah handuk tersampir di pundak kanannya. Lagi-lagi dia mengernyit dalam, kenapa selimutnya berubah posisi? Seolah-olah ada seseorang yang secara tidak sengaja menariknya dari bawah. Terkadang memiliki ingatan fotografis bisa sangat menganggu. Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang karenanya. Mungkinkah benar-benar ada penyusup? Pikirannya mulai kalut, namun dia tetap berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengintip ke kolong tempat tidur. Helaan napas lega terdengar saat dia tidak mendapati apapun di bawah tempat tidurnya. "Aku pasti sangat lelah hingga berhalusinasi," gumamnya lagi tidak jelas.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk duduk di atas kursi belajarnya, membuka buku-buku pelajarannya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari saat tugas sekolahnya selesai dan ia pun pergi tidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sekolah digemparkan oleh teriakan Sakura Haruno. Gadis berambut pink itu berteriak panik saat kembali ke lokernya untuk mengambil seragam ganti. "Seragam sekolahku hilang!" teriaknya panik. "Ino, seragamku hilang!" Sakura menempelkan keningnya pada pintu loker miliknya.

"Mungkin kau lupa, Sakura. Mungkin kau menyimpan seragam sekolahmu di dalam tas di kelas," ujar Ino tenang.

Sakura berbalik lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan menjawab dengan nada tinggi, "apa kau lupa jika kita tidak kembali ke kelas setelah berganti pakaian olahraga? Apa kau sudah pikun?" Sakura mengerang frustasi. Tidak mungkin dia mengenakan pakaian olahraga di jam berikutnya. Bagaimana jika dia bau keringat?

"Tapi siapa yang berani mencuri seragammu?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah," Sakura menjawab dengan suara serak, menahan tangis. "Pasti ada sesorang yang ingin menjahiliku. Apa mungkin Karin?" kedua mata Sakura melotot saat nama yang sangat tabu itu melintas di pikirannya. "Aku akan memberinya pelajaran!" ujarnya marah.

"Hei, belum tentu dia yang melakukannya," Ino menghalangi jalan Sakura dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Jangan mencari masalah, Sakura!"

"Aku tidak pernah mencari masalah, Ino. Dia yang selalu mencari masalah denganku!" jeritnya kesal. Dan kantin sekolah pun diramaikan oleh perkelahian hebat antara Sakura dan Karin, siang ini.

Dilain tempat, Naruto melenggang tanpa merasa was-was karena seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya. "Aku akan mengembalikan seragam ini nanti," ia menepuk-nepuk rok di atas lututnya pelan. Gadis itu berjalan senormal mungkin melewati beberapa murid yang nampak tertarik melihatnya. Murid baru? Pikir murid-murid itu saat melihat Naruto yang terlihat asing.

Gedung barat lantai dua. Itu tempat yang dituju oleh Naruto saat ini. Ia baru saja akan berbelok naik ke lantai dua saat ada seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. "Hei, kau? Tolong bantu ibu untuk membawa arsip-arsip ini ke ruang OSIS."

Naruto berbalik dengan kepala menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia menerima map-map arsip itu tanpa berani mendongakkan kepala. "Apa kau murid baru?" tanya Kurenai penuh selidik. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Tadi kukira kau Yamanaka Ino," tambahnya lagi.

Jantung Naruto berdebar semakin cepat saat ini, bagaimana jika dia tertangkap basah? Oh, tidak!

"Kurenai- _sensei_?" panggil seorang guru pria dari arah belakang.

"Ya?" Kurenai membalikkan badan karenanya dan Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri. "Hei? Tunggu!" teriak Kurenai keras saat sadar jika murid yang sedang diinterogasinya melarikan diri. "Kenapa sikapnya sangat aneh?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Asuma yang kini berdiri di samping Kurenai.

"Murid itu, apa kau pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?" tanya Kurenai seraya menunjuk ke arah punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. "Apa hari ini ada murid baru?"

"Murid kita sangat banyak yang berambut pirang, Kurenai- _sensei_." Jawab Asuma. "Dan seingatku tidak ada murid baru saat ini."

"Tapi aku yakin belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya," ujar Kurenai serius.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," balas Asuma. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kepala sekolah memanggilmu.

"Aku?"

Asuma hanya mengangguk pelan menjawabnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Karin kembali bertengkar hebat. Kau harus lihat kekacauan yang mereka buat di kantin siang ini."

"Woah... hebat sekali," keluh Kurenai sambilmemijat keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit. Kenapa Sakura dan Karin tidak pernah bisa akur? Batinnya frustasi. "Baiklah, aku akan segera menemui kepala sekolah." Ujar Kurenai yang kembali melempar tatapan terakhir pada punggung Naruto sebelum berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah di gedung utara.

Mati! Mati! Mati! Umpat Naruto di dalam hati. Penyamarannya nyaris saja terbongkar. Riwayatnya bisa tamat, pikirnya sedikit takut. Naruto kembali berjalan dan kembali mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Gadis itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kanan, mencari ruangan yang ditujunya. Kenapa gedung ini besar sekali? Keluhnya di dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

Tubuh Naruto membeku seketika mendengarnya. Kenapa nasibnya harus begitu sial? Pikirnya di dalam hati. Perlahan dia membalikkan badan, menatap pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. "Aku mencari ruang OSIS," sahut Naruto kemudian dengan nada senormal mungkin.

Itachi sedikit membungkuk, mengamati wajah Naruto. "Kau murid baru?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Naruto mengangguk cepat menjawabnya.

"Pantas kau belum tahu letak ruang OSIS," ujar Itachi lagi dengan senyum memikat. "Kau tinggal belok kanan," tambahnya.

"Begitu?" Naruto mengangguk pelan dan membungkuk kecil. "Terima kasih untuk bantuannya," ucapnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Naruto melirik lewat bahunya, kenapa pria itu kini mengikutinya? "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" gadis itu berhenti dan berbalik dengan cepat. Naruto menekuk wajahnya tidak suka sementara Itachi mendengus kecil dibuatnya.

"Karena aku ketua OSIS di sini," jawab Itachi tenang. Pemuda itu membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan sikap _bossy._ "Letakkan arsip-arsip itu di sana!" ia menunjuk ke salah satu meja di sudut ruangan.

Naruto mendecih pelan, tidak suka akan sikap arogan yang ditunjukkan Itachi saat ini. Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah panjang dan meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja yang ditunjuk Itachi dengan keras. "Tugas saya sudah selesai. Permisi!" ucapnya ketus.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu." Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menghentikan langkah Naruto. "Kau kelas berapa?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menusuk tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Naruto tanpa rasa takut. "Kenapa kau mau tahu kelasku?"

"Berani sekali kau bersikap kurang ajar pada Itachi- _senpai_!" Neji yang sedari tadi diam kini buka suara, merasa terganggu oleh sikap menantang yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto yang hanya murid baru.

"Tenang, Neji!" ujar Itachi dengan seringai kecil. "Untuk ukuran anak baru kau terbilang sangat berani, anak kecil." Cemoohnya.

"Apa kau buta?" teriak Naruto tidak terima. "Tinggi badanku seratus tujuh puluh centimeter dan kau mengatakan aku anak kecil?"

"Hei?!" teriak Neji lagi, marah. Pemuda itu menggebrak meja keras, berjalan memutar dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. "Jaga mulutmu!" tegurnya keras.

"Kenapa aku harus menjaga mulutku?" desis Naruto tidak suka. "Apa? Kau mau memukulku?" tantangnya, sama sekali tidak takut saat Neji mengepalkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Kalau bukan wanita, aku pasti sudah memukul-"

Dan tanpa peringatan, Naruto membanting tubuh Neji ke atas lantai. Naruto memiting kedua tangan Neji ke belakang dan menahan tubuh pemuda itu dengan lututnya. "Kau pikir hanya karena aku wanita, aku tidak bisa menghajarmu?" Naruto mendesis, ekspresinya sangat menakutkan.

Sasuke, Kiba dan Kurama yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa membelalakkan mata melihatnya, sedangkan Itachi membeku di tempat, syok. Neji dihajar oleh murid wanita? Yang benar saja!

"Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Kurama kencang. "Lepaskan Neji!" perintah Kurama tegas.

Itachi dan Naruto menoleh ke arah Kurama. Dihiraukannya erangan kesakitan Neji yang terus meminta untuk dilepaskan. Naruto terlonjak, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Kurama. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" pekiknya senang, menatap lurus ke arah Kurama.

Kurama mengernyit heran, "apa aku mengenalmu?"

Rahang Naruto mengeras mendengarnya. Gadis itu menghentakkan kaki lalu berjalan penuh amarah ke arah Kurama dan menendang keras kaki kanan Kurama hingga pemuda itu berteriak keras, kesakitan. "Kau juga sama tidak bergunanya!" teriak Naruto kencang sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan lima orang pemuda yang menatap kepergiannya dengan kernyitan dalam.

"Siapa dia?" ucap kelimanya kompak.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSfN**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kau Harus Mengingatnya!

**Selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.** **I** **don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, friendship, drama**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Dandelions Promise**

 **Chapter 2 : Kau Harus Mengingatnya!**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Segala sumpah serapah, makian serta umpatan terus keluar dari mulut Naruto yang kini berjalan tak tentu arah. Niatnya ingin ke atap gedung sekolah, namun siapa sangka jika dia malah tersesat saat ini. Langkah gadis remaja itu berhenti tiba-tiba saat tempat yang dicarinya tak kunjung ditemukan. Sekolah macam apa ini, kenapa sangat sulit sekali menemukan jalan ke atap sekolah? Batinnya seraya menghentakkan kaki, kesal.

Kurama, kakaknya yang begitu disayanginya sama sekali tidak mengenalinya? Lelucon macam apa ini? Pikir Naruto sakit hati. Apa keluarga Uzumaki sudah membakar semua foto dan barang-barang yang berkaitan dengan ayah serta dirinya? Apa semudah itu dia dibuang oleh keluarga Uzumaki? Apa dalam waktu dua belas tahun ini ibunya tidak pernah memikirkannya? Atau paling tidak mengingat jika dia memiliki satu orang putri yang hidup di belahan benua lain?

Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan saat rasa sakit di hatinya itu menjalar, membuat dadanya terasa sesak, tangannya sedikit bergetar, namun Naruto dengan keras kepala menyingkirkan semua perasaan itu. Kini dia mulai berpikir, apa menemui Kurama merupakan keputusan yang tepat? Tapi bukankah dia sudah berkompromi dengan dirinya sendiri? Bahwa dia akan mengambil resiko apapun agar bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya. Kenyataannya sekarang Kurama tidak mengenalinya, ya, sepertinya ini menjadi resiko yang sama sekali tidak diperhitungkannya.

Dia terus berjalan, semakin cepat namun apa yang dicarinya tidak juga ditemukan. Dan kenapa lorong panjang ini begitu sepi? Kemana para murid, apa mereka semua mati? Gerutunya kesal di dalam hati. "Hei, kalian?!" teriak Naruto pada dua orang remaja pria yang berjalan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah helaan napas lega terdengar dari mulutnya. Lega karena akhirnya dia bisa menemukan seseorang untuk bertanya.

Kedua remaja pria itu berhenti melangkah, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum saling melempar pandang, lalu sedetik kemudian keduanya menatap lurus Naruto yang kini memasang wajah masam, kesal karena dua siswa itu tidak menyahut panggilannya. "Apa dia memanggil kita, Hidan?" tanya Sasori berbisik pelan. Sudah dua tahun lebih dia sekolah di sini dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani memanggilnya dengan sikap kurang ajar seperti yang diperlihatkan siswi di depannya ini.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Hidan yang kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Apa dia anak baru sehingga tidak tahu siapa kita?" tambahnya masih setengah berbisik. "Cih, haruskah kita memberinya pelajaran sopan santun?" tanya Hidan lagi, membuat Sasori tersenyum hingga kedua matanya berbinar penuh arti.

Naruto mendengus dan berjalan cepat menuju kedua pria remaja itu. "Apa kalian tahu jalan menuju atap sekolah?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri saat Sasori dan Hidan menunjuk ke arah yang saling berlawanan. "Jangan bercanda!" desisnya saat dua siswa itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

Sekilas Sasori dan Hidan saling menatap, kemudian menunjuk kembali ke arah yang berbeda. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan bercanda!" desis Naruto dengan gigi gemertuk, kesal. "Emosiku sedang tidak stabil saat ini," tambahnya dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat. "Jadi jangan membuatku bertambah kesal!"

Hidan kembali melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan sebelah alis terangkat dia bertanya. "Kau anak baru? Tidak kenal siapa kami?" tanyanya terdengar meremehkan.

"Aku bertanya kepada kalian lebih dulu, kenapa kalian tidak menjawab dulu pertanyaanku?" ujar Naruto sinis. Gadis remaja itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan intimidasi kedua remaja pria di hadapannya ini. "Dan kenapa aku harus mengenal kalian? Apa kalian artis atau semacamnya?"

"Mulutmu sangat kurang ajar untuk ukuran anak baru," timpal Sasori. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk mencengkram kerah kemeja Naruto, namun dengan gerakan cepat gadis itu berhasil menepis keras tangan Sasori. "Aish, ternyata bukan hanya mulutmu yang harus diberi pelajaran sopan santun," desisnya dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Kalian pikir hanya karena kalian pria lalu kalian bisa menakutiku?" tantang Naruto dengan ekspresi meremehkan. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, mengambil satu langkah ke depan, memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Sasori. "Aku bukan tipe wanita yang langsung takut oleh gertak sambal orang-orang seperti kalian," gumamnya dengan suara renyah. Naruto kembali melangkah maju, membuat Sasori mau tidak mau melangkah mundur.

Hei...hei...hei... kenapa malah aku yang dibuat takut olehnya? Batin Sasori merasa terintimidasi oleh gerak-gerik Naruto.

"Aku hanya bertanya jalan menuju atap sekolah. Kenapa kalian mempersulitku?"

"Jaga sikapmu, anak baru!" seru Hidan tidak suka dari belakang punggung Naruto. Pria itu meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas bahu Naruto dan mencengkramnya keras. Kejadian selanjutnya berlangsung terlalu cepat, Hidan bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar saat Naruto memasang kuda-kuda, menangkap tangan kanannya, lalu dengan gerakan memutar dia membanting tubuh Hidan keras ke atas lantai.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada seseorang mencengkram bahuku dari belakang!" bentak Naruto pada Hidan yang kini meringis kesakitan di atas lantai. Dia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasori yang menatap temannya yang tergolek di lantai dengan mulut terbuka. Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat syok dan tak percaya. "Apa kau mau menjadi korban ketigaku?" tanya Naruto yang bicara dari sela-sela giginya yang terkatup. "Hari ini aku sudah membanting dua orang, apa kau mau menjadi orang ketiga?" ulangnya, sementara Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Jadi?" tanyanya lagi, sinis.

"Kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus dan belok kanan," sahut Sasori dengan nada senormal mungkin. "Kau akan menemukan tangga menuju atap di sana," tambahnya cepat.

"Aku akan mencarimu dan membuat perhitungan jika kau berbohong, Pendek!" ancam Naruto dengan jari teracung pada Sasori yang kini membulatkan kedua bola matanya, menahan marah. Sasori memang lebih pendek dari teman-teman satu gengnya, dia juga lebih pendek tiga centimeter dari gadis remaja yang kini menatapnya galak, tapi haruskah gadis ini mengatakannya secara blak-blakkan? "Apa? Kau tidak suka aku mengataimu _Pendek_?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum jail. "Kenapa kau harus marah?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara merdu. "Itu memang kenyataan," tambahnya kini dengan nada tajam, tangan kanannya terangkat ke udara, sikap hendak memukul, membuat Sasori mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melindungi diri. "Ck, aku hanya bencanda!" ujarnya begitu ringan dengan kekehan pelan. "Terima kasih untuk informasinya." Ujarnya, mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sasori, lalu berbalik pergi.

Dia mencubit kedua pipiku, batin Sasori tak percaya jika siswi baru itu bukan hanya menyebalkan tapi juga sangat kurang ajar. Sasori bukan anak kecil yang bisa seenaknya diperlakukan seperti itu. Tubuhnya membeku untuk beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya kembali dan mengingat jika Hidan masih terkapar di atas lantai. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori sedikit khawatir karena Hidan masih meringis menahan sakit. Pemuda itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membantu Hidan berdiri.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja?" Hidan tersenyum kecut. "Badanku sakit semua. Tapi diantara semuanya, harga diriku lebih sakit," tambahnya dengan ekspresi kesal dan memukul-mukul dadanya beberapa kali. Hidan pun berdiri, sedikit kepayahan karena pingganggnya berdenyut sakit. "Jangan katakan hal ini pada siapa pun, mengerti?" ujar Hidan dengan desisan menakutkan. "Aku bisa jadi bahan olokan seumur hidup jika mereka tahu," tambahnya, merinding ngeri.

Sasori mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum maklum. Pria berambut merah itu menengok lewat bahunya pada sosok Naruto yang kini berbelok menuju tangga atap sekolah. "Aku belum pernah melihat anak itu. Apa sekolah kita menerima anak baru?"

Hidan mengangkat bahunya, dan mulai berjalan pelan. Langkahnya sedikit tersendat karena pinggang dan punggungnya berdenyut sakit tiap kali dia bergerak. Dia bahkan harus menopang pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan karenanya. "Aku tidak peduli siapa dia. Yang jelas, kita harus memastikan untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia berbahaya!" tegas Hidan membuat Sasori mengangguk setuju.

Keduanya terus berjalan, melewati lorong panjang menuju ruang OSIS. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, bukankah Dei sedang di atap sekolah saat ini?" tanya Sasori memutus keheningan diantara keduanya.

Hidan mengangguk pelan, sedetik kemudian matanya berbinar bahagia. "Aku harap anak itu mengganggu tidur siang, Dei." Ujarnya penuh harap. "Dei bisa sangat menakutkan jika tidur siangnya terganggu."

"Itu maksudku," sahut Sasori dengan tawa melengking puas. "Setidaknya sakit hati kita bisa terbalaskan oleh Dei. Bukan begitu?" tanyanya lagi dengan mulut ditekuk ke atas.

"Amin..." Hidan mengamini ucapan teman dekatnya dan mereka pun melenggang pergi dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah keduanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto terus menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga menuju atap sekolah. Dia lalu membuka pintu dan menutupnya kasar. "Kau tidak berguna!" teriaknya keras pada angin yang berhembus tenang. Naruto berdiri di depan pagar pembatas, sementara tangannya mencengkram besi pembatas di depannya erat. "Dasar pikun!" teriaknya lagi, semakin keras.

Naruto meraup rakus udara di sekitarnya untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sedikit sesak. "Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku?" katanya berbisik pelan, terduduk, lalu membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk ke atas.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali?!"

Naruto mendongakkan kepala, mencari sumber suara yang berani berteriak kasar padanya. Gadis remaja itu menyempitkan mata, menatap seorang siswa berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri dengan sorot mata marah, tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu berisik?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, galak. "Kau mengganggu jam tidur siangku!" bentaknya marah. Deidara sangat tidak suka jika tidur siangnya terganggu. Dia pasti memberi pelajaran pada siapa pun yang berani mengusik tidur siangnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, lalu berdiri dengan gerakan cepat. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda di depannya dan menatapnya dari kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Kenapa kau diam saja?" Deidara semakin kesal dibuatnya. Berani sekali gadis ini memerhatikannya dengan begitu intens. Deidara mencoba melihat pada papan nama yang tersemat di dada kanan siswi ini, namun keningnya berkerut karena siswi yang masih berjalan mengitarinya tidak menggunakan papan nama. Anak bandel, huh? Pikirnya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Kau benar-benar curang!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Deidara mundur satu langkah dan mengerjapkan mata, tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" Deidara balik bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Aku yang seharusnya marah saat ini, bukan kau!" tambahnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

Naruto merengut, menekuk wajahnya dalam sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada kekanakkan. "Kenapa kau sangat cantik?" ujarnya membuat kedua bola mata Deidara membulat sempurna. "Kau terlihat lebih cantik dari wanita manapun yang aku kenal," tambah Naruto cemberut. "Lihat tanganmu," ujarnya seraya mengangkat tangan kanan Deidara dan menatap jemarinya lekat. "Jari-jarimu sangat lentik, dan warna kulitmu begitu putih tanpa cela. Aish.. kau membuatku iri!"

"Apa aku benar-benar cantik?" tanya Deidara tanpa mampu menutupi rasa senangnya. Pujian Naruto membuat kemarahannya menguap seketika. Ah, remaja satu ini memang sangat terobsesi pada kecantikan. "Atau kau berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menyenangkanku?" tambahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku tidak bohong!" sahut Naruto cepat. "Kau memang sangat cantik," ujarnya dengan binar mata penuh kekaguman. "Bagaimana bisa kau secantik ini, padahal kau seorang pria?"

"Aku lahir dengan kecantikan alami," Deidara menjawab penuh kebanggaan. "Ah, kau membuatku senang hari ini, jadi aku memaafkanmu," ujarnya seraya mengacak lembut rambut Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

Naruto melepas napas panjang, kemudian berbalik dan berdiri bersandar pada pagar pembatas. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu namaku," sahutnya penuh penyesalan. "Maaf..."

Deidara mengernyit, tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahu nama?"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, menikmati hembusan angin yang menyentuh kulitnya. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan namaku sebelum dia mengingatku," jawabnya dengan tatapan menerawang jauh.

"Dia?" beo Deidara. "Siapa maksudmu?"

"Seseorang yang aku kenal," Naruto menjawab sambil mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Aku datang untuk menemuinya, tapi dia tidak mengenaliku."

"Dia tidak berguna!" seru Deidara sambil menendang pelan tembok di depannya.

"Hei, itu juga yang aku katakan padanya," Naruto berseru girang, tidak menyangka jika pemuda asing di hadapannya ini bisa memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau berteriak seperti itu untuk memakinya?" tanya Deidara beruntun, tidak kalah senang. Naruto menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali dan keduanya pun tertawa begitu lepas. "Kau sangat menyenangkan," ujar Deidara disela tawanya. "Namaku Deidara," dia memperkenalkan diri. "Apa kau anak baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam sekolah?" tanya Deidara lagi, tidak mengerti. "Dan kau juga memakai seragam sekolah kami." Dia kemudian melayangkan tatapan aneh ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum polos. "Jangan katakan kau masuk secara ilegal!" pekiknya yang dijawab Naruto dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. "Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Banyak yang mengatakan seperti itu padaku," sahut Naruto tanpa beban. "Apa aku terlihat gila?" tanyanya polos.

Deidara meringis, lalu memijat keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut sakit. Gadis remaja di depannya ini memang sangat unik. "Kau terlalu berani. Bagaimana jika kau tertangkap? Kau bisa mendapat masalah besar!"

"Tidak akan," jawab gadis itu begitu yakin. "Lagipula aku disini hanya untuk beberapa hari. Aku akan memaksanya untuk mengingatku, dan setelah itu aku akan pergi."

"Kita baru saja bertemu dan kau sudah mau pergi?" cibir pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau tidak pindah sekolah kesini saja?" usulnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Naruto tertawa kering, kedua sorot matanya terlihat hampa saat dia mendongakkan kepala menatap langit biru tanpa awan di atasnya. Andai semudah itu, pikirnya sedih. "Aku tidak bisa pindah ke sekolah ini." Naruto menggeliat, meregangkan tubuh dan kembali memasang ekspresi ceria. "Sudahlah, jangan membahas hal ini lagi," katanya, menutup sesi tanya jawab.

Deidara hanya mengangguk pelan, disingkirkannya rasa ingin tahu di pikirannya. Tidak. Dia tidak mau memaksa gadis remaja di hadapannya ini. Entah kenapa, Deidara merasakan kesedihan dalam pada diri gadis ini. Senyum ceria gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh kedua bola matanya. Kenapa dia sesedih itu? Apa karena orang yang dicarinya sudah tidak mengenalinya lagi?

"Karena kau tidak mau memberitahu nama, aku harus memberikan nama panggilan lain untukmu," ujar Deidara sambil bertopang dagu. "Kira-kira nama apa yang cocok untuk gadis manis sepertimu?" tambahnya dengan mata menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. " _Princess? Little One? Sweetheart?_ Menurutmu mana yang paling cocok?"

Naruto meringis mendengar nama-nama panggilan yang disebutkan oleh Deidara. Tidak ada satu pun yang sesuai dengan karakternya. "Teman-teman dekatku memanggilku _Kitsune_ ," serunya. "Lagipula aku tidak suka nama-nama panggilan yang kau sebutkan tadi," tambahnya jujur.

"Kitsune?" beo Deidara dengan kedua alis bertaut. " _Princess_ terdengar lebih cocok untukmu, atau _Little Princess_?" usulnya lagi dengan keras kepala, sementara matanya terfokus pada kedua pipi tembam Naruto.

Naruto menatap Deidara dengan ekspresi datar. Putri darimananya? Ia lebih terlihat seperti ksatria wanita daripada seorang putri. "Panggilan itu sangat tidak cocok untukku," ia kembali menolak dengan halus. "Kitsune saja, yah?"

"Teman-teman dekatmu memanggilmu Kitsune," Deidara bergumam pelan, sedikit tidak rela karena Naruto menolak pilihan nama yang diusulkannya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali bicara. "Mereka memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Kau juga boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Deidara menekuk wajah, memasang pose berpikir dan kembali bicara setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Nama itu terdengar aneh, tapi memang cocok untukmu. Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan _Kitsune_."

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Deidara?"

"Berapa umurmu?" Deidara balik bertanya.

"Tujuh belas tahun," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku satu tahun lebih tua darimu." Pekiknya senang. "Panggil aku _Nii-chan_ saja. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju," sahut Naruto senang. "Ah, boleh aku berfoto denganmu?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja," sahut Deidara. "Keluarkan telepon gengammu, kita akan menyimpan masing-masing satu foto untuk kenang-kenangan."

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang OSIS sangat ribut saat Hidan dan Sasori datang. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat di depan pintu masuk, mengamati tingkah laku teman-teman satu gengnya yang tidak seperti biasa. "Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Sasori menghentikan sementara keributan di dalam ruangan besar itu. "Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskannya pada kami?" ia kini berteriak karena ruangan itu kembali gaduh. "Sasuke?" teriak Sasori pada Sasuke yang duduk santai di kursinya, menatapnya acuh lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli. Cih, tipikal Uchiha. Dengus Sasori di dalam hati.

Sasori berjalan mendekat ke arah temannya yang berkumpul mengelilingi meja Kurama dan terus bicara tanpa henti, meminta penjelasan Kurama. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sasori menarik kerah belakang kemeja Kiba, mengeluarkan putra bungsu keluarga Inuzuka dari lingkaran itu.. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi di sini?" tuntutnya pada Kiba meminta penjelasan.

"Ada penyusup di sekolah kita," lapor Kiba serius. "Perempuan itu bahkan berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dan membuat onar. Dia bahkan membanting Neji dan menendang keras kaki Kurama- _senpai_ ," tambahnya dalam satu helaan napas.

"Mungkin dia anak baru." Hidan menimpali dengan tenang, walau otaknya mulai menghubungkan penyusup yang dimaksud Kiba dengan siswi yang membantingnya di koridor tadi. Ah, pasti hanya kebetulan, pikirnya, mencoba menyingkirkan prasangka buruk.

"Dia bukan anak baru," sahut Kiba sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kakuzu _-senpai_ sudah mengecek daftar murid dan tidak ada murid baru di sekolah ini. Wanita itu penyusup dan dia mengenal Kurama- _senpai_."

Keterangan yang disampaikan oleh Kiba entah kenapa malah membuat Sasori dan Hidan semakin tidak enak hati. Jangan-jangan?

"Apa wanita itu tinggi, bermata biru, berambut pirang dan diikat seperti ekor kuda?" tanya Sasori mencoba bicara dengan nada senormal mungkin. Keenam temannya yang lain berhenti bicara, bahkan Sasuke pun menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan memfokuskan diri menatap Sasori yang kini terlihat gelisah. "Apa ciri-ciri wanita yang kusebutkan tadi sama dengan wanita pembuat onar yang kalian maksud?" tanyanya lagi setelah berdeham dua kali untuk tetap menjaga nada suaranya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Itachi tertarik.

Sasori melirik ke arah Hidan yang sama pucatnya dan menjawab cepat. "Kami bertemu dengannya di lorong, dia menuju ke atap sekolah."

"Jadi sekarang dia berada di atap?" desis Neji marah. "Aku akan pergi dan membuat perhitungan dengannya. Siapa yang mau ikut denganku?" dia menoleh ke belakang, mencari dukungan.

Hening.

Neji mengerjapkan mata.

Hening.

" _Senpai_?!" dia berteriak keras. "Diantara kalian tidak ada yang mau membantuku untuk membalas dendam?" tanyanya tak percaya jika para seniornya ini sama sekali tidak mau membantunya. "Sasuke, Kiba, ayo bantu aku untuk membuat perhitungan!"

"Tidak, Neji. Terima kasih," sahut Kiba mundur beberapa langkah. "Mendengar penuturanmu dan para senior membuatku sangat yakin jika wanita itu bukan wanita biasa. Dia pasti wanita jadi-jadian. Jika dia wanita biasa, bagaimana bisa dia mengalahkanmu yang merupakan juara judo tingkat nasional hanya dengan satu bantingan?"

"Ah, jadi kau orang pertama yang merasakan bantingannya?" Sasori mengangguk, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kernyitan. "Hidan, kau tidak perlu malu, bahkan Neji saja tidak mampu melawan gadis itu."

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tutup mulut?" Hidan meraung dan membekap mulut besar sahabatnya. Ia akhirnya hanya mampu mendesis dan membuang muka saat tatapan temannya yang lain tertuju lurus ke arahnya. "Ya. Gadis menyebalkan itu membantingku juga. Puas?" bentaknya yang disambut gelak tawa teman-temannya. "Kenapa kalian tertawa? Kalian harus merasakan sendiri rasa sakit saat tubuh kalian terbanting keras ke atas lantai. Kalian tidak bisa mengetahuinya jika kalian tidak merasakannya sendiri."

"Itachi, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya berkeliaran dengan bebas di sekolah ini," Kakuzu kembali bicara setelah tawanya reda. "Bagaimana jika gadis itu membawa senjata tajam dan meneror seisi sekolah?" tambahnya, raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Kita harus melaporkan hal ini pada pihak sekolah."

"Tapi dia mengenal Kurama," sahut Itachi berat. Pemuda itu melirik lewat bahunya pada Kurama yang duduk membisu di atas kursi, jelas larut dalam lamunan. "Kurama?!" panggilnya pelan. "Kurama?!" panggil Itachi lagi dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Uzumaki Kurama?!" Itachi menggebrak meja dan berteriak keras tepat di depan wajah Kurama.

Kurama yang terkesiap kaget bereaksi spontan, dia menampar wajah Itachi dan menjawab ketus saat Itachi melotot sambil memegang pipi yang terkena tamparan sahabatnya. "Siapa suruh kau berteriak di depan wajahku?!" dengusnya kasar dengan ekspresi tak berdosa.

"Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali," protes Itachi tidak terima. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku sedang mencoba mengingat gadis itu," jawab Kurama ketus.

"Lalu apa kau sudah bisa mengingatnya?" tanya Itachi antusias, begitupun dengan keenam temannya yang lain. Kurama hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, membuat ketujuh temannya mendesah kecewa.

"Aku datang!" suara keras Deidara dari depan pintu menghentikan pembicaraan di dalam ruangan itu. "Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?" tanyanya. "Sudahlah, lupakan!" serunya. "Lihat, siapa yang aku bawa."

"Hai...!" sapa Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya. Gadis pirang itu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Deidara dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memperlihatkan diri. Ah, hasilnya sungguh tidak sia-sia. Lihat saja ekspresi terkejut dari delapan remaja pria di dalam ruangan ini. Semuanya seperti ikan yang kekurangan air. "Terkejut melihatku lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar menyebalkan. "Tenang saja, kalian akan terbiasa melihatku." Tambahnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dei, kenapa kau membawanya kesini?" raung Itachi setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya. "Dia penyusup dan pembuat onar!"

Deidara tersenyum tipis dan berkata sinis. "Siapa diantara kalian yang berani menentang keinginanku?" ucapnya membuat suasana di dalam ruangan itu menjadi terasa berat. "Sasuke-"

"Aku tidak ikutan," potong Sasuke cepat dengan ekspresi datar. "Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan," tambahnya mengabaikan tatapan tajam teman-temannya yang lain yang seolah meneriakkan kata _dasar penghianat_ padanya.

"Bagus," kekeh Deidara senang. "Kau memang sangat pengertian," pujinya. "Ah, jadi siapa yang menentangku?" tanyanya lagi penuh penekanan. "Apa kau, Neji?"

Neji sudah bersiap menjawab saat Deidara kembali bicara dengan nada mengancam. "Rambutmu sepertinya sudah sangat panjang. Mau kubantu untuk memotongnya?"

"Tidak perlu!" jawab Neji dengan mata terbelalak, ketakutan. "Aku belum bosan dengan rambutku," ia berkata cepat dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke mejanya, berusaha untuk menyibukkan diri.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasori?" Deidara mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasori yang tertawa hambar. "Bonekamu sudah terlalu banyak, bukan? Mau aku bantu singkirkan? Aku bisa membakar-"

"Jangan!" teriak Sasori dengan wajah memelas. "Aku sangat mencintai boneka-bonekaku."

"Jadi, siapa yang mau menentangku?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara merdu. Deidara berdiri, begitu anggun dengan Naruto yang kini menyeringai dan bergelayut manja pada tangan kanannya. "Dan kau Itachi, apa kau mau aku meledakkan isi kamarmu?" ia berkata dengan senyum manis membuat Itachi menoleh ke arah Kurama dan berbisik pelan. "Ku, katakan sesuatu. Kamarku bukankah kamarmu juga!" ujarnya panik sementara Kurama diam membisu, tatapannya terarah lurus pada Naruto yang kini tersenyum puas.

"Kau membuat teman-temanmu takut, _Nii-chan_." Naruto kembali buka suara. "Jika kalian menginginkan aku pergi, kalian hanya perlu memaksa _Rubah Jelek_ itu untuk mengingatku. Jika dia sudah mengingatku, aku pasti pergi."

"Rubah jelek?" Deidara mengernyit dan melirik ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum simpul kepadanya. "Siapa rubah jelek yang kau maksud?"

"Kurama," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Kurama dengan dagunya.

Deidara kembali tertawa keras mendengarnya, melihat wajah cemberut Kurama menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Aish... gadis remaja di sampingnya ini memang berbeda. Bagaimana bisa Kurama melupakan seseorang yang begitu menarik? "Jadi orang yang tidak berguna itu; Kurama?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang kini mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan gadis manis seperti dia, Ku?" Deidara merangkul pundak Naruto akrab.

"Iya, bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya?" timpal Kakuzu berapi-api. Dia hanya ingin Kurama segera mengingat gadis mengesalkan itu agar kehidupan tenangnya kembali. Kakuzu tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya mendadak tidak enak saat dia menatap gadis pirang yang bersama dengan Deidara.

Itachi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kurama dengan wajah memohon dia berkata, "Ku… kumohon cobalah untuk mengingatnya." Suara Itachi terdengar seperti cicitan. "Satu Deidara saja sudah membuat kita susah selama ini, dan sekarang Dei menemukan sekutu. Kehidupan kita di sekolah ini bisa bertambah suram." Itachi melirik ke arah Deidara yang kini berjalan menuju mejanya bersama Naruto. Bahkan senyuman Deidara saat ini mampu membuat bulu kuduk Itachi meremang, karena takut. "Kumohon, hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan kita semua dari cengkraman keduanya!"

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mengingatnya," jawab Kurama serius.

Dan sepanjang sore, sekolah diributkan gosip mengenai seorang siswi yang berhasil berteman dekat dengan anggota OSIS yang terkenal tak tersentuh.

.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu sangat cepat setelahnya. Pukul enam sore Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju asrama. Dia tidak tahu apa harus ikut untuk menyingkirkan penyusup itu atau malah berterima kasih padanya. Keberadaan penyusup itu di ruang OSIS membuat teman-temannya tetap diam beberapa waktu dan mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan serius. Ya, Sasuke tahu teman-temannya itu tetap berada di ruang OSIS untuk ikut mencuri dengar pembicaraan Deidara dan penyusup itu. Mereka cukup heran karena ada seseorang mampu menaklukkan hati seorang Deidara yang terkenal sangat tidak ramah.

Penyusup itu bahkan memanggil Deidara dengan sangat akrab, seolah keduanya sudah saling mengenal cukup lama. Dan Deidara bersikap begitu melindungi, seolah takut jika gadis yang dipanggilnya Kitsune itu terluka. Ck, apa dia tidak tahu jika gadis itulah yang sebenarnya sangat berbahaya. Sasuke bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana dengan mudahnya penyusup itu mengambil hati Deidara.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Gadis itu tidak penting, putusnya di dalam hati. Ia tersenyum tipis saat matanya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih jam enam sore dan semua tugasnya di OSIS sudah selesai. Benar-benar suatu keajaiban, batinnya senang.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa sadar jika dia sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya saat ini. Sasuke merogoh celana seragamnya, mengambil kunci dan memasukkan anak kunci itu untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia ingin segera mandi, lalu kembali turun untuk makan malam di kantin asrama. Dia bahkan sudah tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali dia makan malam di kantin asrama. Terima kasih kepada Itachi yang selalu berhasil membuatnya sangat sibuk hingga dia selalu makan malam di ruang OSIS atau di dalam kamar. Sasuke biasanya menyantap dua buah roti melon serta tiga kotak susu putih untuk makan malam.

Keningnya berkerut dalam saat mendapati lampu kamarnya menyala. Dia tidak pernah lupa mematikan lampu jika akan pergi sekolah. Sasuke pun berjalan pelan, bersiap untuk menangkap penyusup yang berani masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia melirik ke arah pintu lamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka, padahal pagi tadi dia menutup pintu itu rapat. Ingatan fotografis yang dimilikinya membuatnya sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ia meraung marah saat menangkap basah sang penyusup yang tanpa tahu malu tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menikmati ramen _instan_. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" bentaknya lagi sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, menatapnya polos, tanpa merasa bersalah karena sudah menyelinap dan memakai barang-barang milik Sasuke tanpa seijin pemiliknya. "Kau memakai handukku?" ujar Sasuke menatap _horor_ handuk putih yang melilit di atas kepala Naruto. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali menyuapkan mie ke dalam mulutnya. "Dan kau juga memakai kemeja milikku!" tambahnya dengan erangan frustasi saat melihat Naruto mengenakan kemeja hitam favoritnya.

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu berhasil dibuat kalang kabut oleh Naruto. Ekspresi datar miliknya kini hilang digantikan oleh ekspresi yang lebih beragam; kesal, marah, tak percaya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku hanya meminjam satu handuk dan satu kemeja milikmu," sahut Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau punya banyak handuk dan kemeja, kenapa aku tidak boleh meminjam satu diantaranya?" tanya Naruto, menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi.

Gadis ini biang masalah. Biang masalah. Raung Sasuke di dalam hati. Rahangnya mengeras, ia kembali bicara penuh penekanan disela giginya yang terkatup. "Kau meminjamnya tanpa ijin."

"Aku sudah meminta ijin," jawab Naruto santai.

"Kapan?!" bentak Sasuke frustasi, ia bahkan menjambak rambutnya sendiri karenanya.

"Bukankah barusan aku mengatakannya?" sahut Naruto, mengerucutkan bibir. "Apa kau sudah mulai pikun seperti Kurama?" ejek Naruto renyah. Gadis itu turun dari atas tempat tidur dan meletakkan mangkuk ramen siap sajinya yang sudah kosong di atas meja belajar Sasuke. "Lagipula aku tidak memiliki penyakit kulit, jadi kau tenang saja." Naruto kembali mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur dan menatap lurus Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya tanpa merasa takut.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam kamarku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dia mengabaikan pertanyaan pertamanya. Dia hanya perlu menandai kemeja dan handuk yang dipakai gadis itu untuk dibuang. Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka jika barang-barang pribadinya dikenakan oleh orang lain apalagi gadis asing yang baru ditemuinya hari ini.

"Bukankah kau yang membantuku masuk," jawabnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Kenapa kau melupakan hal itu juga?"

"Kapan aku membantumu masuk ke dalam asrama terlebih ke kamarku?" Sasuke kembali berteriak marah. "Jangan membual, Kitsune!" tambahnya kesal.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan, dan menjawab dengan ekspresi geli. "Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk ke dalam kamarmu yang terkunci. Kau tahu 'kan jika kamarmu berada di lantai tiga?" ujarnya membalikkan fakta.

"Itu pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan kepadamu!" raung Sasuke dengan napas terengah-engah. Bertengkar dengan gadis menyebalkan ini membuatnya lelah. "Aku akan melaporkanmu pada pihak sekolah!" ancam Sasuke. Pemuda itu baru saja berbalik saat Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya dan menjatuhkan tubuh pria itu ke atas tempat tidur dengan posisi Naruto berada di atasnya.

" _Smile..._!" seru Naruto sebelum suara klik pelan terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. "Woah... orang-orang akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika mereka melihat foto ini," Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangkat telepon genggamnya tinggi agar Sasuke bisa melihat foto di dalam telepon genggamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke bergerak untuk merampas paksa telepon genggam di tangan Naruto. "Kau berniat untuk mengancamku dengan foto murahan itu?" desisnya dengan mata menyipit tajam.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, sebuah senyuman licik menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku hanya meminta kerjasamamu. Ijinkan aku tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari, setidaknya hingga Kurama bisa mengingatku, dan setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Naruto berkata dengan ekspresi serius, namun Sasuke terlihat menyangsikan kesungguhan gadis remaja di hadapannya ini. "Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku," tambah Naruto meyakinkan.

"Brengsek!" maki Sasuke kesal sebelum menghambur pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Gadis itu sudah salah mencari musuh. Aku akan memastikannya keluar dari kamarku secepat mungkin.

"Kurama?!" raung Sasuke yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Kurama dan Itachi tanpa permisi. Itachi yang tengah duduk di atas kursi belajarnya melirik lewat bahunya dan menatap Sasuke dengan kedua alis bertaut. Ada apa dengan Sasuke, pikirnya heran karena Sasuke yang tenang bisa bersikap tak terkendali. "Mana Kurama?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi yang masih menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" Kurama menyahut. Rambutnya masih setengah kering saat dia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Dengar. Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana pun caranya kau harus bisa mengingat gadis kurang ajar itu!" raung Sasuke dalam satu tarikan napas. "Jika memukul kepalamu bisa membuatmu kembali mengingat siapa gadis itu, maka percayalah aku pasti melakukannya!" tambahnya sungguh-sungguh. Sasuke menarik napas panjang, mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang semakin tidak terkendali. Butuh beberapa saat baginya agar bisa kembali bicara dengan nada datar seperti biasa. "Bukan Deidara yang akan membakar kamar ini jika kau tidak bisa mengingat gadis itu, Ku. Tapi aku yang akan melakukannya," Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Itachi yang kini menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Aku bisa bersikap lebih gila daripada Deidara, kalian tahu 'kan?"

Hening.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku katakan? Karena aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya," sahut Kurama tenang. Dia kembali mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah dengan handuk yang disampirkan di pundaknya. "Kau tidak perlu menanggapinya serius, Sasuke. Kurasa gadis itu hanya ingin menarik perhatian kita saja."

"Aku tidak peduli," desis Sasuke keras kepala. "Kau harus segera mengingatnya dan singkirkan dia dari sini, secepatnya!" katanya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kurama dan Itachi yang menatapnya tanpa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Aloha... chap ke-2 berhasil saya selesaikan juga. Nggak seperti beberapa fic yang belum kelar, fic ini saya buat ringan dan nyelipin sedikit humor di dalamnya. Siapa tahu bisa membuat pembaca tertawa, yah... setidaknya senyum tipis gitu, biar jadi pahala buat saya. Bukankah membuat orang lain bahagia juga bisa mendapat pahala? Eh, tapi kalau diniatkan kaya gini, pahalanya dapet nggak yah? #Manyun**

 **Fic ini paling sampe lima chap doang, dan akan disambung dengan sequel, mengambil setting setelah chara dewasa. Itu pun kalau tidak ada halangan yah. (:**

 **Untuk pembaca yang masih menanyakan gender saya : saya perempuan, Bu/Pak. Dari pennamenya juga udah ketahuan cewek, kan? Hahahaha!**

 **Ok, deh. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	3. Chapter 3 : Berkemah Ala Geng Akatsuki 1

**Selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.** **I** **don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, friendship, drama**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Dandelions Promise**

 **Chapter 3 : Berkemah Ala Geng Akatsuki Part 1**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Setelah meluapkan kekesalannya di kamar Itachi, Sasuke pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan emosi yang belum stabil. Dilihatnya Naruto yang kini asyik menonton televisi, sesekali gadis remaja di depannya itu terkikik menahan tawa karena acara komedi yang ditontonnya, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sasuke bertambah kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi polos saat melihat Sasuke hanya berdiri dengan wajah masam. "Duduklah!" serunya santai sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong tempat tidur.

"Aku lebih suka berdiri," sahut Sasuke tajam membuat Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja? Pikir Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Terserah..." balas Naruto cuek dan kembali memfokuskan diri untuk menonton televisi. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali tertawa pelan saat melihat satu adegan yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke pun berubah, dari masam menjadi tidak bersahabat. Ditelitinya gadis kurang ajar yang kini tertawa dengan gembiranya karena acara yang bahkan menurut Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendidik dan hanya acara _sampah._

Karena kesal, Sasuke mengambil remote yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur untuk mematikan televisi. Pemuda itu hanya berekspresi datar saat Naruto mendongak dan mendesis marah padanya sebagai tanda protes. "Ini kamarku, aku bebas melakukan apapun!" seru Sasuke menjawab protes Naruto. "Kita kembali ke bisnis," tambah Sasuke masih terlihat tenang walau sebenarnya dia pun merasa sedikit terganggu oleh tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Naruto ke arahnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau segera keluar dari kamarku? Dari kehidupanku?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, mendengus, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa kau sangat bodoh?" sindirnya tajam sambil mengangkat dagu, membuat gigi Sasuke gemertuk kesal karenanya. "Bukankah tadi aku sudah katakan jika aku hanya akan pergi apabila Kurama sudah mengingatku. Bagian mana dari ucapanku yang tidak kau mengerti?" ujar Naruto panjang lebar. Dia bergerak cepat untuk merebut remote dari tangan Sasuke dan menyalakan kembali televisi.

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam, membatu. Bagaimana dia bisa bergerak secepat itu? Batinnya tidak mengerti, dan rahangnya kembali mengeras karena marah. "Aku akan membantumu," sahut Sasuke dari sela giginya yang mengatup, menahan marah. Dia bahkan harus tetap bersabar saat Naruto memasang ekspresi menyebalkan dan menyahut ketus. "Bagus. Semakin cepat Kurama mengingatku, semakin cepat aku pergi."

Untuk beberapa lama keduanya saling melempar tatapan sinis, tidak mau kalah. Merasa menang, Naruto bersorak gembira saat Sasuke pada akhirnya membuang muka dan memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Aku akan turun untuk makan malam," kata Sasuke membuat Naruto menggendikkan bahu tidak peduli. "Jangan menyentuh barang-barangku selama aku pergi. Mengerti?!" tambahnya penuh penekanan. Sebelah alisnya naik saat Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak suka ekspresi wajah Naruto saat ini. Gadis di depannya ini jelas sedang mengolok-oloknya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku, Bodoh!"

Naruto melotot saat mendengar panggilan tidak sopan yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Dia kemudian bergerak untuk berdiri di atas tempat tidur dan berkacak pinggang sebelum menyembur Sasuke dengan ucapan pedasnya. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Tuan Muda!" bentaknya sinis. Sasuke mundur satu langkah ke belakang, terlalu kaget karena ada seseorang yang berani membentaknya dengan kasar. Bagaimana lagi, ini pengalaman baru untuknya. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat kau tidur nanti!" tambah Naruto keras menyadarkan Sasuke dari kekagetannya.

Pemuda itu berdeham dua kali untuk menormalkan nada suaranya. "Jangan macam-macam!" ujarnya dengan sikap menantang. "Atau aku akan menendangmu dari sini!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali bicara. "Coba saja jika kau bisa!" ujarnya dengan nada geli. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak untuk menambah efek dramatis dan kembali bicara dengan seulas senyum licik. "Karena sebelum kau menendangku, aku yang akan menendangmu dari sini terlebih dahulu."

Mata Sasuke menyipit saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa gadis remaja di depannya ini mengintimidasi dirinya dengan begitu mudah? Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka tipe wanita seperti ini. Dia lebih menyukai wanita penurut dan mudah diatur, bukan singa betina seperti Kitsune, pikirnya.

Sasuke mengerjapkam mata, mengernyit heran. Kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu di saat seperti ini?

"Apa?!" bentak Naruto saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke tidak jelas, membuat Naruto kembali memutar kedua bola matanya lalu duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur.

"Ah, gara-gara kau, acara komedinya selesai!" sungut Naruto kesal. Dia meraih remote dan mulai mengganti-ganti saluran televisi dengan bertopang dagu.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas panjang karenanya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk turun ke kantin asrama putra saat perutnya mulai bernyanyi minta diisi. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya keras tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah belakang. Gadis di dalam kamarnya benar-benar menguras emosi dan tenaganya saat ini. Sial! Makinya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kantin asrama putra sudah agak sepi saat dia tiba, hanya tinggal beberapa murid saja yang bertahan untuk mengobrol di sana. Kebanyakan para murid sudah kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing atau berkumpul di ruang santai yang luas dan nyaman di lantai satu asrama.

Namun meja yang biasa diduduki oleh Sasuke masih terisi penuh oleh anggota geng Akatsuki termasuk Kurama dan Itachi di dalamnya. Ah, jangan lupakan Deidara yang sepertinya sibuk mematut diri pada sendok mengkilat di tangannya. Dasar aneh! Pikir Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan cepat dia mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan berbagai macam lauk-pauk yang menggugah selera. Setelah itu dia pun berjalan ke meja untuk bergabung dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

Sasuke duduk dalam diam. Anggota geng yang juga anggota OSIS itu terlihat sedang terlibat dalam diskusi serius sehingga mengabaikan kedatangannya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya?" tanya Itachi pada Kurama yang berekspresi datar.

Putra sulung keluarga Uzumaki itu mendorong piring yang masih setengah terisi ke depan dan mendelik tajam ke arah teman-temannya. "Kalian membuat napsu makanku hilang!" omelnya. Kurama mengambil serbet dan mengelap mulutnya kasar lalu melempar serbet itu ke atas meja. "Berapakali lagi aku harus bilang?" sungut Kurama ketus. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya!"

Sasuke menusuk-nusuk makanannya dengan gerakan malas. Ah, jadi mereka masih membahas penyusup itu, ujarnya dalam hati, sedikit kesal saat kembali teringat jika saat ini gadis itu menginvasi kamarnya.

"Tapi sepertinya dia sangat mengenalmu," Deidara menimpali. Diletakkannya kembali sendok di tangannya ke atas meja. Pemuda itu memasang ekspresi serius sebelum kembali bicara. "Mungkin dia teman masa kecilmu, atau kau pernah bertemu dengannya saat kau masih kecil," ujarnya panjang lebar. " _Well_ , kau harus mengingatnya secara perlahan-lahan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!" tambahnya dengan nada manis namun penuh penekanan.

Dia gila! Batin anggota Akatsuki minus Kurama dan Deidara, kompak. Namun ketujuh orang itu tetap menutup mulut rapat, siapa yang berani menentang Deidara? Resikonya terlalu besar. Deidara bisa meledakkan loker mereka, dan melakukan hal gila lainnya untuk membuat mereka menderita hingga kekesalannya hilang.

"Tapi yang membuatku aneh, Kitsune ada dimana saat ini? Dia pasti butuh tempat untuk tidur, kan?" Deidara mengernyit saat mengatakannya. Ucapannya itu sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak hebat hingga matanya berair.

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Itachi yang baru sadar akan keberadaan adiknya. Kini semua mata anggota geng Akatsuki tertuju pada Sasuke yang masih terbatuk hebat.

Sasuke meraih gelas dan menenggak air mineral di dalamnya dengan rakus. Sial, jika terus seperti ini dia bisa mati karena serangan jantung, pikirnya berlebihan. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi, mencoba untuk kembali santai.

"Apa kalian tidak punya bahan obrolan lain yang lebih berbobot untuk dibicarakan?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Dia tidak tahu kenapa emosinya kembali meledak.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasori balik bertanya dengan ekspresi polos. Sasori memang kakak kelas Sasuke tapi kepolosannya itu kadang membuatnya terlihat seperti siswa kelas tiga SMP daripada siswa kelas tiga SMA. "Penyusup itu kini menjadi buah bibir murid-murid di sini," ia menambahkan dengan satu oktaf lebih rendah. Sasori melayangkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru, takut jika ada murid lain yang mendengar ucapannya. "Mereka menyangka penyusup itu sebagai murid baru. Murid lain penasaran kenapa dia bisa bergaul dan mengenal kita. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulainya, mereka mengatakan jika penyusup itu merupakan anak dari salah satu konglomerat di negara ini."

"Yang benar saja!" ujar Neji dengan ekspresi datar. Gadis dekil itu putri dari konglomerat? Sepertinya murid-murid di sekolah ini terlalu banyak menonton drama, pikirnya masam.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Kakuzu dengan ekspresi tak kalah serius.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan beberapa siswa di toilet sekolah, tadi sore," jawab Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah bahu. "Dan apa kalian tidak sadar jika sedari tadi kita menjadi pusat perhatian murid yang lain?"

Kini giliran Hidan yang mengangkat bahu dan menjawab santai. "Bukankah kita selalu menjadi pusat perhatian?" ujarnya membuat Sasori mendesis keras.

"Tapi kali ini berbeda!" sembur Sasori kesal. "Tatapan mereka lebih intens," tambahnya cepat. "Tidak bisa dipungkiri, murid-murid yang lain pasti merasa heran karena ada seorang murid yang terlihat asing bisa langsung akrab dengan kita. Aku pun jika jadi mereka pasti akan penasaran."

"Mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba buka suara saat Sasuke bergerak dan berdiri dari kursi makannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang," jawab Sasuke cepat sebelum berbalik pergi.

Kiba mengernyit dalam saat melihat kepergian Sasuke. "Dia terlihat aneh," gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Neji melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke dan menyahut cepat, "bukankah dia selalu aneh?" ujarnya membuat Kiba kembali mengernyit dan mengangguk ragu-ragu setelah berpikir untuk beberapa detik. Hei, kecuali dirinya siapa di geng Akatsuki yang tidak memiliki sikap aneh? Pikir Kiba percaya diri.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju ke kamarnya. Sejenak dia berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat di ruang santai, namun hal itu segera diurungkannya saat dia ingat jika masih ada setumpuk pekerjaan rumah yang harus diselesaikannya malam ini.

Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam saat berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Semoga gadis dekil itu sudah tidur saat ini, doanya di dalam hati. Namun lagi-lagi doanya tidak terkabul. Ah, sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Naruto menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Sasuke bahkan berpikir apa bibir gadis itu tidak terasa sakit karena tersenyum begitu lebarnya?

Naruto menggendikkan bahu saat Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas sapaannya. Pemuda itu malah mendudukkan diri di atas kursi belajarnya, mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tas sekolahnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah.

Sasuke melirik lewat bahunya saat mendengar Naruto menguap. Gadis itu menggeliat, menarik selimut dan membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke meletakkan pensil di tangannya ke atas meja. "Jangan bilang kau berniat tidur di atas tempat tidurku!" katanya dingin dan sinis.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan bergerak menuju tempat tidurnya lalu menarik selimut yang dipakai oleh Naruto secara paksa. "Hei?!" bentak Naruto kesal karenanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan mata melotot, menatap marah ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan ekspresi datar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," desis Sasuke disela-sela giginya yang terkatup.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Apa kau tidak bisa lihat jika aku mau tidur?" tambahnya dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Tidak di tempat tidurku!" desis Sasuke. "Kau tidur di lantai!" tambahnya cepat.

"Kalau kau mau tidur di lantai, silahkan!" seru Naruto santai. Dia merebut selimut di tangan Sasuke dan kembali bergelung nyaman. "Tapi aku akan tidur di tempat tidur nyaman ini," katanya lagi dari balik selimut.

"Aku pemilik kamar ini. Sedangkan kau hanya parasit. Pengganggu!" bentak Sasuke yang kembali berusaha menarik selimut yang dipakai oleh Naruto. "Sebagai penyusup kau benar-benar tidak sopan!"

Naruto menghela napas panjang lalu mendudukkan diri. "Kenapa kita harus mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti ini, sih?" tanyanya tanpa ada beban. "Kita bisa berbagi, kan? Tempat tidur ini cukup besar untuk menampung kita berdua," tambahnya begitu santai membuat Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Sasuke kembali membentak. "Apa kau tidak punya otak?" tanyanya lagi beruntun masih dengan nada yang sama. "Bagaimana bisa kau dengan santainya menawarkan untuk berbagi satu tempat tidur denganku? Dengan seorang pria?"

"Memangnya apa yang salah?" tanya Naruto dengan kening ditekuk dalam. "Aku tidak akan memperkosamu!" ia mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar geli. "Asal kau tahu, kau bukan tipeku," tambahnya cepat. "Aku menyukai pria berotot, bukan _flower boy_ sepertimu!" jelasnya menutup percakapan mereka.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata lagi. Otaknya terlalu syok. Dia hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang kini berbaring memunggunginya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu menganggap ringan perihal berbagi tempat tidur dengan seorang pemuda asing? Lalu memangnya kenapa jika seorang pria tidak memiliki otot? Apa seorang pria terlihat lemah jika tidak memiliki tubuh yang berotot? Ya, ampun. Bagaimana bisa dia dibuat begitu tertekan hanya karena ucapan seorang gadis asing? Pikirnya frustasi.

Pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja belajar. Berdebat dengan Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktu berharganya. Dia harus memfokuskan diri untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

Satu jam akhirnya berlalu. Sasuke meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, lalu membereskan buku-buku di atas meja sebelum kembali bergerak mendekati tempat tidur. Perlu beberapa menit untuk Sasuke sebelum akhirnya membaringkan diri di samping Naruto yang kini tertidur pulas.

Kepalanya menengok ke arah Naruto yang berbaring menghadap ke arahnya. Sasuke mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Gadis di sampingnya ini bukan hanya aneh, tapi juga menyebalkan, egois, kasar dan tidak tahu diri, pikirnya.

Pemuda itu terus mengamatinya, hingga tidak sadar jika kini ia mengamati gadis itu dengan ketertarikan yang baru. Dia tidak jelek, pikirnya. Ah, bukan. Dia tidak terlalu jelek, ralatnya cepat. Sasuke mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga menyamping agar bisa mengamati wajah Naruto dengan lebih leluasa.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat saat melihat kening Naruto mengernyit dalam. Tanpa disadarinya, ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas pangkal hidung gadis itu, menghentikan kernyitan Naruto.

Kenapa kau mengernyit dalam tidumu? Apa kau bermimpi buruk? Tanya Sasuke di dalam hati tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Naruto yang hanya berjarak tiga puluh centimeter darinya.

Sasuke mengamati bulu mata lentik Naruto yang tebal, beralih ke hidung tipisnya yang mancung, dan berakhir di bibir merah gadis itu. Sebenarnya dia cukup imut andai saja dia tetap diam tanpa membuka mulut pedasnya itu, pikirnya.

Aku pasti sudah gila! Teriaknya di dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dia memuji gadis yang menyebalkan ini? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya lagi hingga berbaring memunggungi Naruto. Kelelahan menyelimuti Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian. Pria itu akhirnya memejamkan mata dan tertidur dengan pulasnya.

.

.

.

Naruto bangun tepat pukul delapan pagi, hari ini. Dia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, menguap lebar dan menggeliat lalu melirik ke samping tempat tidurnya yang sudah kosong. Ah, Sasuke sudah berangkat sekolah rupanya. Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya, melepas napas lelah, menarik selimut, meringkuk dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

Gadis itu kembali terbangun karena rasa lapar. Jam yang tergantung di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Pantas perutnya berteriak minta diisi, pikirnya masam.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya kembali segar setelah air dingin mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke pasti marah besar jika tahu dia menggunakan handuk milik pemuda itu lagi. Ah, tapi membuat Sasuke kesal menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi gadis remaja itu. Pemuda itu terlalu minim ekspresi. Karena itulah Naruto sangat senang mengganggunya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dan mematut diri di depan cermin, Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar Sasuke dengan mengendap-ngendap. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit, sebelum berbelok menuju pintu keluar gedung asrama. Sejenak dia mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya, setelah merasa aman dia pun berlari cepat keluar gedung.

Perlu waktu tiga puluh menit untuk Naruto menemukan kantin utama sekolah. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir jika perutku dalam keadaan kosong. Bisakah Anda memberiku sepotong roti untuk mengganjal perutku?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelas. "Aku bangun kesiangan hingga melewatkan sarapan, pagi ini," tambahnya beralasan.

Wanita paruh baya yang dimintai tolong oleh Naruto itu tidak menjawab. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding, dan kembali menatap lurus Naruto yang masih memasang wajah memelas. "Satu jam lagi jam makan siang," katanya, sama sekali tidak ramah.

Naruto menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di atas perut. "Tapi perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi, Ibu Penjaga," jawabnya dengan ekspresi sedih. "Aku bahkan beralasan pergi ke toilet agar bisa sampai di sini. Tolong, untuk sekali ini saja. Tolong bantu aku," mohonnya meratap.

Ibu penjaga pun akhirnya luluh melihat ekspresi Naruto yang hampir menangis. Diberikannya dua buah roti melon dan sekotak susu coklat pada Naruto yang menerimanya dengan suka cita. "Terima kasih," ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Jangan sampai hal ini terulang lagi. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat, dan tersenyum lebar. Hatinya bersorak gembira karena lagi-lagi aktingnya bisa sangat menyakinkan.

Ibu penjaga itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dari belakang meja _counter_ dan berbisik dengan ekspresi serius. "Dan rahasiakan hal ini dari murid lain. Oke?"

"Oke." Jawab Naruto lagi. Gadis itu membungkuk dalam sebagai tanda terima kasih sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi, mencari tempat untuk menikmati sarapan paginya yang terlambat.

Pilihan Naruto jatuh pada sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi di taman belakang sekolah. Pohon itu sangat rindang, dengan sebuah kursi taman di bawahnya.

Naruto melemparkan tatapannya ke segala penjuru, merasa cukup aman dia pun memanjat naik ke atas pohon dan memilih dahan paling kuat untuk duduk. Dengan semangat dia melahap roti melon dan menyeruput habis susu coklatnya. Ia memasukkan sampah sisa sarapannya ke dalam kantung plastik dan menggatungnya di sebuah dahan, untuk dibuangnya nanti setelah dia turun.

Siang ini matahari bersinar begitu terik, beruntung angin bertiup membawa rasa nyaman dan mengusir hawa panas. Suara angin yang berdesir membuat kelopak matanya menjadi berat. Ia memilih posisi paling nyaman untuk tidur siang.

Naruto baru saja akan memejamkan mata saat telinganya menangkap suara berisik dari bawah. Kedua matanya menyempit, mengamati seorang pria tua yang terus terkekeh.

"Seksi sekali..." Pria tua itu kembali tertawa mesum sementara tangannya membuka halaman demi halaman majalah dewasa di tangannya. "Ini bisa jadi referensi bagus untuk kelanjutan novel erotisku," tambahnya senang.

Pria itu mengambil selembar tisu dari saku celananya, menggulung tisu tersebut dan menyumpalkannya ke dalam lubang hidung. Naruto mendesis, menggeleng pelan saat tahu majalah apa yang sedang dibaca oleh pria tua di bawahnya.

Tanpa suara Naruto turun dari atas pohon. Setelah menginjakkan kaki di atas tanah, ia pun berjalan mendekat dan mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu berkata pelan di bahu kanan Jiraiya. "Seksi sekali," ujarnya.

Jiraiya terkekeh dan menyahut senang, "memang sangat seksi." Pria itu kembali membuka halaman lain, tanpa sadar jika ada seseorang yang memergoki kegiatannya. "Lihat. Payudara model ini sangat penuh. Ah, aku merasa seolah-olah aku sedang menyentuhnya." Jiraiya tertawa keras setelahnya, membuat Naruto mendesis dan tanpa sungkan dia memukul bagian belakang kepala pria tua itu.

"Dasar kakek mesum!" teriaknya marah sambil berkacak pinggang.

Jiraiya mengaduh keras, majalah di tangannya terjatuh ke atas rumput. Dia berbalik ke belakang dan melotot namun nyalinya langsung menciut karena siswi yang dihadapinya memasang ekspresi yang jauh lebih menakutkan dari dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada suara senormal mungkin. Dia mengangkat bahu, bersikap penuh wibawa.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kanannya di atas tanah, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Dia mendesis dan menyempitkan mata, menatap tajam ke arah Jiraiya yang kini terlihat sedikit gugup. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa Anda membaca majalah porno di sini?"

Sikap tenang pria itu itu langsung hilang seketika. Dengan panik dia melempar tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru, takut jika ada murid lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Naruto menunjuk dengan dagunya. Majalah yang tergeletak di atas tanah itu terbuka, memperlihatkan satu halaman penuh foto seroang model wanita dengam pose seksi, tanpa busana.

Jiraiya memungut majalah itu dan melemparnya ke atas kursi taman, dengan cepat ia menjawab, "itu majalah yang kusita dari salah satu siswa," katanya beralasan. "Dan kenapa kau berada di sini? Sekarang belum masuk jam istirahat!" tegur Jiraiya. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Jiraiya lagi merasa jengah karena tatapan intens Naruto.

Naruto melirik ke arah tumpukan buku di atas kursi taman. Dengan cepat dia mengambil salah satu buku bersampul warna jingga. " _Icha-icha Paradise_..." Naruto membaca judul novel di tangannya dengan suara merdu. "Apa novel ini hasil sitaan juga?" ia melempar senyuman penuh arti pada Jiraiya yang menatapnya heran. "Kau tahu novel itu?" Jiraiya balik bertanya.

Dengan sikap tenang Naruto membuka halaman demi halaman novel di tangannya lalu mengangkat novel tersebut hingga sejajar dagu. "Paman angkatku mengoleksinya," jawabnya dengan nada mencemooh. Pria memang sama saja, pikirnya.

"Apa pamanmu menyukai novel buatanku?" tanya Jiraiya yang tanpa sadar kembali membocorkan rahasianya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi Anda pengarang novel erotis ini?"

"Ya," jawab Jiraiya antusias.

"Tidak heran kenapa wajahnya terlihat sangat mesum," gumam Naruto tidak jelas. "Pamanku sangat menyukai novel Anda. Puas?" ujarnya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

Jiraya hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali mendudukkan diri di atas kursi. Naruto menghela napas panjang, dan akhirnya ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Jiraiya.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Jiraiya melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, mengamatinya lekat. "Kau bukan murid sekolah ini. Kenapa kau bisa masuk dan memakai seragam sekolah kami?"

"Aku murid di sini," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku," sahut Jiraiya dengan wajah teduh. "Aku tahu semua wajah murid-muridku di sini." Tambahnya tenang. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyusup ke dalam sekolah?"

Naruto balas menatapnya lekat. Haruskah dia menjawab dengan jujur? Pikirnya bimbang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Jiraiya lagi saat Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan Anda, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Apa posisi Anda di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi serius.

"Aku?" beo Jiraiya. "Aku kepala sekolah di sini."

Naruto tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Pria tua di sampingnya ini; kepala sekolah? Jangan bercanda!

"Jangan bercanda, Kek!" kata Naruto setelah tawanya mereda. "Bagaimana bisa sekolah elit ini memiliki kepala sekolah mesum seperti Anda?" tambahnya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Terserah. Kau mau percaya atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku," sahut Jiraiya sedikit tersinggung karena Naruto tidak mempercayainya.

"Jadi Anda benar-benar kepala sekolah di sini? Di sekolah ini?" pekik Naruto sementara Jiraiya mengangkat sebelah bahunya cuek. Dia membereskan buku-buku yang dibawanya, memastikan jika majalah dan novel erotisnya tersembunyi dengan baik. "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bekerjasama?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jiraiya dengan kening ditekuk dalam.

"Aku akan menjaga rahasia Kakek sebagai penulis novel erotis asal Anda mengijinkanku untuk tetap tinggal selama beberapa hari di sini," usulnya. "Aku janji setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan segera pergi. Aku tidak akan membuat masalah," tambahnya cepat. "Tolong ijinkan aku, Kek!" rengeknya.

Jiraiya menimang-nimang, bisa kacau jika pekerjaan sampingannya bocor. Dia melirik ke arah Naruto, apa gadis remaja ini bisa dipercaya? Bagaimana jika gadis ini membocorkannya ke publik. Jiraiya mengumpat di dalam hati, merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah membocorkan pekerjaan sampingannya pada gadis remaja ini.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini." Naruto berjanji sepenuh hati. "Kumohon..."

"Baiklah... kau boleh tinggal untuk beberapa hari," jawab Jiraiya dengan berat hati. "Tapi kau harus memegang janjimu. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Kau juga tidak boleh menyebabkan keributan di sini!"

"Aku tahu," sahut Naruto dengan senyum jail.

Jiraiya sejenak memejamkan mata sambil mengusap pangkal hidungnya. "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke ruanganku," ujarnya pelan. Kepalanya mendadak berdenyut sakit. Apa pertemuannya dengan gadis remaja ini membuat darah tingginya kambuh?

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Naruto. "Aku bosan berkeliaran seorang diri."

Lagi-lagi Jiraiya menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut," ujarnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul dua belas siang bel panjang berbunyi. Para murid membungkuk memberi hormat pada guru pengajarnya masing-masing. Tidak jarang dari mereka yang langsung melesat cepat menuju kantin sekolah setelah sang guru keluar dari pintu kelas.

Suasana di kantin sangat ramai siang ini. Murid-murid mengantri rapih untuk mendapatkan jatah makan siang mereka.

"Siapa yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Kurama pada Deidara yang sedari tadi terus melirik ke arah pintu kantin.

"Kitsune," jawab Deidara, kurang semangat. "Aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya sejak kemarin sore," ujarnya. "Jangan-jangan dia sudah pergi?"

"Itu bagus!" timpal Itachi penuh semangat dengan mulut penuh makanan. Ia memukul dadanya pelan karena tersedak makanan, sementara Kurama yang duduk di sampingnya segera menyodorkan segelas air minum untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh!" tegur Kurama.

Itachi terbatuk kecil dan menelan sisa makanan yang ada di mulutnya. "Aku hanya senang jika penyusup itu sudah pergi," katanya dengan senyum lebar. "Hidup kita akan kembali damai setelah dia pergi."

Kurama terdiam mendengarnya, tanpa bernapsu dia mengunyah makan siangnya yang kini terasa hambar di lidahnya.

"Kitsune tidak mungkin pergi tanpa berpamitan denganku," ujar Deidara. "Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu pada Kitsune?" Deidara memicingkan mata, menatap wajah teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan padanya?" Sasori menyahut cepat, sementara Kakuzu dan Hidan mengangguk cepat, mendukung pernyataan Sasori. "Kitsune terlalu menakutkan untuk kami ganggu," tambahnya.

Neji dan Kiba membatu di tempat. Tatapan intens Deidara mampu membuat wajah mereka memucat seketika. Masa SMA mereka bisa berubah menjadi mimpi buruk jika Deidara dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik.

"Di-dia mungkin sedang bersembunyi saat ini," ujar Hidan mencoba mengembalikan _mood_ Deidara. "Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan datang untuk mengganggu kita."

"Kau benar," seru Deidara sambil menjentikkan jari. Senyumnya kembali merekah karena senang. "Mungkin saja saat ini dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengganggu kalian," tambahny begitu gembira. "Hah, sekolah akan sangat membosankan jika Kitsune tidak ada di sini. Mungkin aku harus membujuknya untuk pindah sekolah ke sini," dia mengangguk-ngangguk dengan ekspresi serius sementara wajah Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Neji dan Kiba memucat sempurna mendengarnya, sedangkan Sasuke tetap berekspresi datar dan Kurama terlihat melamun.

"Hei, Kurama. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun?" bisik Itachi sepelan mungkin. Dia takut jika Deidara mendengar ucapannya. "Katakan sesuatu untuk mencegah Deidara!"

Kurama melirik sekilas ke arah Itachi dan menjawab, "untuk apa aku menghentikannya? Aku hanya akan menggali lubang kuburku sendiri jika berani menentangnya," ujarnya membuat Itachi bungkam.

Semua mata di meja itu kembali tertuju pada Deidara saat dia bangkit dari duduknya, merapihkan seragam dan berkata penuh semangat. "Sebaiknya aku mencari Kitsune."

"Kau tidak tidur siang?" tanya Hidan dengan mata terbelalak. Sungguh satu keajaiban besar jika Deidara melewatkan satu hari tanpa tidur siang.

"Mencari Kitsune lebih penting daripada tidur siang," jawabnya. Deidara pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatap kepergiannya dengan ekspresi campur-aduk.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," ujar Neji setelah Deidara pergi. "Deidara- _senpai_ harus kita jauhkan dari Kitsune."

"Aku setuju," timpal Kakuzu. "Itachi, kau harus memikirkan cara agar Deidara jauh dari penyusup itu."

Itachi menekuk wajahnya. "Kita harus pergi dari sekolah untuk beberapa hari," ujarnya pelan setelah berpikir cukup lama.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang baru buka suara.

"Jika kita pergi dari sekolah, Deidara tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan penyusup itu. Iya, kan?" jelas Itachi menggebu.

"Sepertinya begitu," sahut Sasori ragu-ragu.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita bisa keluar dari sekolah?" tanya Kiba. "Tanpa alasan yang jelas pihak sekolah tidak akan mengijinkan kita keluar."

Itachi tersenyum dan menjawab santai. "Tugas OSIS."

"Tugas OSIS?" beo Neji tidak mengerti.

Itachi mengangguk pelan. "Ayo, kita bahas masalah ini di ruang OSIS!"

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk merencanakan semuanya. Tugas terakhir yang harus dilakukan hanya meminta ijin dari Jiraiya selaku kepala sekolah.

Itachi menenteng map di tangannya erat. Dia berjalan angkuh bersama Kurama di sampingnya. Keduanya bahkan tidak membalas sapaan berlebihan beberapa murid, tidak penting menurut mereka.

Diketuknya pintu ruang kepala sekolah beberapa kali. Keduanya beranjak masuk setelah terdengar suara keras dari dalam ruangan yang mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk.

Baik Itachi maupun Kurama hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat Naruto. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Batin keduanya kompak.

"Eh, kalian?" Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan melambaikan tangan dengan antusias kearah keduanya. "Hai..." ujarnya dengan sikap bersahabat yang berlebihan.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" Jiraiya terlihat terkejut mendapati Naruto mengenal kedua murid populernya.

Naruto menggendikkan bahu, matanya kembali fokus pada pion-pion catur miliknya. "Aku mengenal Kurama, tapi tidak terlalu kenal dengan Si Keriput di sampingnya. Kami baru bertemu kemarin," jawabnya santai sementara Jiraiya mengangguk pelan. "Skak!" ujarnya senang membuat Jiraiya merengut, sedikit kesal karena _Rajanya_ kembali terancam.

Kurama melirik ke arah Itachi. Sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat terganggu karena panggilan tidak sopan yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Kurama menyikut pelan perut Itachi, mengingatkannya akan tujuan utama kedatangan mereka ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Itachi berdeham, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Setelah yakin jika nada suaranya sudah kembali normal dia pun berkata, "kami memerlukan persetujuan Anda, Jiraiya- _sama_."

"Persetujuan apa?" tanya Jiraiya tanpa menatap wajah kedua anak didiknya yang masih berdiri. Pria tua itu terlalu fokus pada permainan caturnya.

Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kesal. Kepala sekolahnya ini lebih tertarik bermain catur bersama penyusup daripada menghadapi anak didiknya? Pria tua itu bahkan tidak mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk.

Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu pun berjalan mendekat untuk memberikan proposal kegiatan. "Apa ini?" tanya Jiraiya. "Aish... kalian mengganggu permainan caturku," keluhnya kesal. Dia mengambil proposal tersebut dan membacanya sekilas. "Kalian berencana pergi berkemah?" tanyanya lagi dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Itachi mengangguk pelan. "Seperti yang anda tahu, tugas OSIS sangat banyak dan hal itu membuat otak kami sangat lelah. Ditambah dengan banyaknya tugas sekolah yang harus kami kerjakan secara bersamaan. Oleh sebab itu kami memerlukan udara segar untuk menghilangkan penat."

"Kalian berniat pergi sore ini?" tanya Jiraiya lagi, sedikit terkejut. "Kalian perlu ijin dari orangtua kalian juga."

"Kami sudah mendapatkan ijin dari wali kami," jelas Kurama. "Anda bisa cek di lampiran akhir proposal kami," tambahnya dengan nada suara senormal mungkin.

"Kalian menyiapkan ini sejak kapan?"

"Sejak lama," dusta Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya. Yang benar, mereka menyiapkan semuanya hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Sasuke bahkan bertepuk tangan karena teman-temannya itu bisa bekerja begitu cepat dan penuh semangat.

Itachi terus berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya saat Naruto menyempitkan mata dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Besok sore kalian harus sudah kembali ke asrama," ujar Jiraiya seraya membubuhkan tandatangannya di atas proposal yang diajukan. "Satu malam seharusnya cukup untuk menyegarkan otak," imbuhnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengijinkan kalian pergi terlalu lama, karena seharusnya aku tidak mengijinkan kalian pergi berlibur. Kalian tahu, kan?!"

"Kami tahu," sahut Itachi. Satu hari jauh dari penyusup itu pun sudah merupakan satu berkah, pikirnya senang.

"Jam berapa kalian pergi?"

"Jam dua siang," jawab Kurama pendek.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi," ujar Jiraiya. Yang penting mereka tidak mengganggu waktuku bermain catur lagi, pikirnya senang.

Itachi dan Kurama baru saja akan membungkuk dan pergi sebelum Naruto memotongnya. "Kakek, boleh aku pergi bersama mereka?" mohonnya dengan penuh harap.

Kakek? Batin Itachi dan Kurama kompak. Keduanya saling menatap, bingung.

"Untuk apa kau pergi bersama mereka?" tanya Jiraiya. Aku mengijinkan mereka pergi agar mereka tidak menggangguku bermain catur lagi, pikir Jiraiya. "Kalau kau pergi aku tidak punya teman untuk bermain catur," ujarnya mengeluh.

"Aku hanya pergi selama satu hari. Selama aku pergi, kakek bisa berlatih agar bisa menang dariku. Benar, tidak?"

Jiraiya terlihat berpikir, menimang-nimang sementara Itachi merapal doa di dalam hati agar Jiraiya tidak mengijinkan Naruto untuk pergi. "Sepertinya idemu bagus juga," katanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau juga boleh ikut bersama mereka agar aku memiliki waktu untuk berlatih."

Naruto terpekik senang dan memeluk Jiraiya hangat layaknya seorang cucu pada kakeknya. Jiraiya yang seumur hidupnya tidak memiliki anak maupun cucu terlihat senang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. "Pelukanmu terlalu erat, kau bisa membunuhku, Bocah!" sungutnya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. "Kalian!" tunjuknya pada Kurama dan Itachi. "Jaga cucuku dengan baik!" perintahnya tegas.

"Baik," jawab Itachi berat hati sedangkan Kurama tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap," seru Naruto semangat. "Dan Kakek, terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku tinggal dan pergi bersama mereka," ujarnya sebelum berlari pergi keluar ruangan.

Jiraiya tersenyum kecil dan menatap lurus kedua anak didiknya, "cucuku sangat menggemaskan," pujinya membuat Itachi tersenyum dipaksakan karenanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa dia bersama kita sekarang?" tanya Neji dengan kening mengernyit. Bis yang membawa mereka terus melaju mulus di atas jalan beraspal. "Bukankah kita pergi untuk menghindarinya?" tambahnya dengan kernyitan semakin dalam.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan jika kepala sekolah mengijinkannya untuk ikut bersama kita?" jawab Itachi sebal. "Kepala sekolah bahkan memberi perintah agar kita menjaganya."

"Justru kitalah yang harus dijaga dari pengganggu itu," sahut Kiba dengan menekuk wajahnya.

"Sepertinya hanya Deidara yang terlihat begitu senang saat ini," Hidan menimpali dan melirik ke arah Deidara yang tengah bercengkrama akrab dengan Naruto. "Menurut kalian apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" tanyanya penasaran. "Apa mungkin mereka sedang menyusun rencana untuk menjaili kita?" bulu kuduk Hidan meremang saat mengatakannya.

Hening. Itachi dan lainnya nampak terpengaruh oleh ucapan Hidan.

Hidan pun terlihat berpikir keras, ia lalu mengerjapkan mata saat otaknya selesai memproses ucapan Itachi. "Kitsune mengenal kepala sekolah?"

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya, "dia bahkan memanggilnya _kakek_."

"Apa?!" Sasori membelalakkan mata dan menatap ke arah kursi yang ditempati Naruto dan Deidara di bagian depan. "Jadi penyusup itu cucu kepala sekolah?" tanyanya.

Giliran Kurama yang mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan dia pun berseru keras. "Kitsune, kau cucu kepala sekolah?!"

"Kau gila?!" bentak Itachi berusaha membekap mulut Kurama namum gerakannya kurang cepat dan akhirnya gagal.

Tawa Naruto terhenti dan ia menengok ke arah belakang dimana Itachi, Kurama dan lainnya duduk di kursi bagian tengah sementara Sasuke memilih menyendiri di kursi paling belakang. "Kalian bisa menganggapnya seperti itu," ujarnya datar.

"Jangan main-main dengan kami!" timpal Hidan dengan mimik serius. "Dia kakekmu atau bukan?"

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Beliau sudah tua jadi tidak salah jika aku memanggilnya _kakek_."

Kelompok Akatsuki semakin bingung dibuatnya. Penjelasan Naruto yang berbelit-belit membuat mereka mengernyit dan menggaruk-garuk kepala tidak mengerti.

"Anggap saja dia kakekku. Puas?" tambah Naruto, dan ia kembali bercengkrama dengan Deidara.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar jika kepala sekolah memiliki anak, bahkan cucu," Hidan berbisik pelan. "Mungkinkah Kitsune anak dari kerabatnya?" tanyanya semakin penasaran.

"Entahlah," sahut Kiba cepat. "Yang jelas Kitsune memiliki sekutu yang sangat kuat. Kita tidak bisa menyingkirkannya dengan mudah," ia menghela napas dan menunduk dalam.

"Jangan-jangan dia berbohong saat mengatakan jika dia mengenal Kurama." Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bisa jadi dia mengarang alasan itu agar bisa dekat dengan kelompok kita."

"Sepertinya dia bukan tipe seperti itu," Kurama menimpali. Dia melirik ke arah depan sebelum memalingkan muka, menatap keluar jendela. Pemandangan di luar begitu menakjubkan. Pohon-pohon berderet rapih, sepertinya tempat yang mereka tuju sudah semakin dekat.

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah membelanya?" dengus Itachi tidak suka. "Jika kau memang sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, berarti perkiraan kita benar, dia hanya mengarangnya agar bisa dekat dengan kelompok kita," tambahnya. "Sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku setuju dengan Kurama," sahut Sasuke datar membuat Itachi terperangah tak percaya. "Melihat kesungguhannya, dia tidak mungkin memiliki motif lain."

"Sasuke jelas sudah terpengaruh," ujar Neji sungguh-sungguh. "Kitsune sudah mempengaruhi tiga diantara kita. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati saat menghadapinya."

Hidan meletakkan satu jari tangan di depan mulutnya. Dia mengingatkan tanpa suara agar teman-temannya mengecilkan suaranya. Bisa berbahaya jika percakapan mereka didengar oleh Naruto dan Deidara. Dan sisa perjalanan mereka pun berlangsung sunyi.

Mereka sampai di kaki bukit tepat pukul empat sore. Mereka harus melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki untuk sampai di lokasi perkemahan. Itachi paling terakhir turun dari bis, dia mengintruksikan kepada supir agar besok menjemput mereka pukul sebelas siang.

Para anggota Akatsuki terlihat sibuk menurunkan perlengkapan kemah dari dalam bagasi. Hanya Naruto dan Deidara yang terlihat santai. Keduanya hanya membawa satu buah tas punggung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bawa?" tanya Naruto pada Deidara. "Kenapa Sasori membawa boneka kayu? Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi, semakin tidak mengerti.

"Jangan bertanya padaku," jawab Deidara dengan menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa membaca pikiran teman-temanku itu."

"Teman-temanmu sangat aneh!" desis Naruto yang kembali terbelalak saat melihat Neji membawa sebuah tas transparan berisi selimut tebal dan satu buah bantal bulu angsa. "Apa dia harus membawanya juga?" dia menunjuk ke arah Neji dengan ekspresi datar. "Mereka mau berkemah atau pindah rumah?"

"Selamat datang di Geng Akatsuki," ujar Deidara dengan senyum geli.

Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Sasori, Hidan, Neji dan Kiba kepayahan saat pendakian karena barang-barang bawaan mereka. Jika seperti ini sepertinya mereka akan memerlukan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk sampai ke lokasi. "Sepertinya kita tidak akan sampai lokasi tepat waktu," keluh Naruto.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti tiba tepat waktu," sahut Sasuke dari belakang Naruto. Pemuda itupun berjalan cepat, mendahului Deidara dan Naruto.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, mereka tiba tepat pukul lima sore di lokasi perkemahan. Di depan mereka terdapat danau kecil yang terbentuk jutaan tahun yang lalu akibat letusan gunung. Menakjubkan pikir Naruto. Pikirannya kembali jernih saat telinganya menangkap suara alam yang menenangkan. Ah, dia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu makanan kita tidak terbawa?" raung Itachi membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah suara. Sasori masih sibuk memeriksa satu per satu tas yang dibawanya dan dia tidak bisa menemukan tas berisi bahan makanan mereka yang sudah disiapkan oleh kantin sekolah.

"Maaf, Itachi. Sepertinya ketinggalan di sekolah," ujar Sasori merasa sangat bersalah. "Aku hanya membawa peralatan masak dan satu toples kopi saja."

"Lalu kita akan makan apa?" tanya Neji mulai panik. "Bagaimana jika kita kembali turun dan pulang ke asrama?"

Itachi menjambak rambutnya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. "Supir bis baru besok akan menjemput kita pukul sebelas siang. Lalu kita akan pulang naik apa sekarang? Akan sangat memalukan jika murid lain tahu kita gagal berkemah hanya karena lupa membawa perbekalan makanan."

"Telepon ke rumah dan minta diantar perbekalan makanan saja," usul Kiba.

"Tidak ada sinyal di sini, Kiba." Neji menyahut membuat Kiba kembali lesu.

"Lalu kita harus menahan lapar, begitu?" sungut Kakuzu kesal. "Aku setuju dengan Neji, kita minta dijemput saja."

"Sangat berbahaya jika kita turun gunung sekarang," Naruto menimpali. "Hari sudah semakin gelap. Sebaiknya kalian mulai dirikan tenda dan buat api unggun. Aku yang akan cari makanan untuk kita semua."

"Kau akan mencarinya dimana?" tanya Kurama. "Hutan sangat berbahaya," tambahnya dengan nada cemas.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sendiri," sahut Naruto tenang. "Sasuke akan menemaniku. Sebaiknya kita bagi menjadi tiga kelompok. Empat orang tetap tinggal untuk mendirikan tenda. Empat orang lainnya mencari kayu bakar dan membuat api unggun sedangkan aku dan Sasuke akan mencari makanan. Ayo Sasuke, kita pergi!" ujarnya tegas membuat kesembilan pemuda itu tidak sanggup untuk membantah ucapannya.

"Kita akan mencari makanan kemana?" tanya Sasuke setelah keduanya berjalan selama sepuluh menit masuk ke dalam hutan. Naruto mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dan memberi tanda pada beberapa pohon yang dilaluinya.

"Kita mencari sumber mata air untuk mengambil air bersih dan menangkap ikan," jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Kenapa kita tidak menangkap ikan di danau?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti. "Bukankah akan lebih mudah?"

"Kau mau berenang untuk menangkap ikan?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Aku tidak membawa peralatan memancing. Tapi nanti malam aku akan membuatnya agar besok pagi kita bisa memancing di danau." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Ah, benar dugaanku. Ada sungai kecil di sini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Apa kau tidak melihat ada aliran sungai kecil yang bermuara di danau?" Naruto balik bertanya sementara Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Kau harus lebih memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarmu, Sasuke. Terkadang itu sangat penting dan menolong seperti dalam keadaan kita saat ini." Naruto berdiri di tepi sungai kecil itu dan tersenyum senang saat melihat banyaknya ikan yang terdapat di sungai dangkal itu. "Isi botol minum kita hingga penuh. Aku akan menangkap ikan untuk makan malam kita." Perintahnya tegas.

Naruto mengambil sebuah kayu panjang, dan meruncingkan ujungnya menyerupai sebuah tombak. Dengan lihai dia menombak satu demi satu ikan yang berenang di sungai. Sasuke bahkan tidak berkedip melihat kemampuan gadis remaja itu.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Jika gadis itu bisa melakukannya, kenapa dia tidak bisa? Pikirnya tidak mau kalah. Naruto menyerahkan tombak di tangannya.

"Kenapa sangat sulit melakukannya?" Sasuke mengatupkan gigi, kesal. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menembakkan tombaknya, tapi tidak ada satu ikan pun yang berhasil ditangkapnya.

"Dulu aku juga selalu gagal," hibur Naruto. "Perlu latihan cukup lama hingga aku mampu melakukannya. Ayahku melatihku dengan penuh kesabaran." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Fokuskan pikiranmu pada ikan-ikan itu, lalu gunakan instingmu saat melepaskan tombak ke dalam air."

Sasuke pun mengenyampingkan egonya, dengan patuh dia menuruti semua intruksi Naruto. "Aku berhasil!" pekiknya senang. Dia mengangkat hasil buruannya ke udara, membuat Naruto tersenyum karenanya.

"Kau berbakat," puji Naruto tulus. "Bisakah kau menangkap beberapa lagi sementara aku membersihkan hasil buruan kita?"

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai penuh percaya diri.

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali hampir satu jam kemudian. Naruto mengernyit dalam saat melihat kondisi tempat itu masih sama seperti saat ditinggalkannya. Tenda belum didirikan, api unggun pun belum dinyalakan. "Kenapa tendanya belum kalian dirikan?" tanyanya dengan rahang mengeras.

"Aku tidak tahu jika mendirikan tenda bisa begitu sulit," jawab Itachi cemberut.

"Apa?" Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Bukankah ini bukan kali pertama kalian pergi berkemah?"

"Memang," jawab Kurama sambil menekuk mulutnya ke atas tipis. "Tapi ini kali pertama kami pergi berkemah tanpa pelayan," tambahnya cepat, merasa malu. Kurama berdeham keras dan kembali menyibukkan diri untuk mendirikan tenda.

"Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil!" teriak Deidara senang karena tenda miliknya berhasil didirikan namun sayangnya hanya sepuluh detik tenda itu berdiri sebelum akhirnya kembali runtuh. "Sial!" maki Deidara kesal. "Sebenarnya siapa yang mengusulkan untuk pergi berkemah, hah? Kemari! Aku akan mencukur habis alis matanya!" teriaknya membuat Itachi ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibalik Kurama.

"Dan kenapa api unggunnya belum dinyalakan juga?" tanya Naruto setelah melepas napas lelah.

Sasori cemberut dan menjawab ketus. "Kayunya tidak mau dibakar?"

"Apa?" Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah gundukan kayu yang disusun oleh Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu dan Kiba. Keempatnya terlihat sibuk menyalakan api. Emosi Naruto meledak saat melihat tumpukan kayu itu. "Aku menyuruh kalian mencari kayu bakar!" raungnya seraya menendang kayu-kayu itu hingga berserakan. Keempat pemuda yang berjongkok di bawahnya menggigil di bawah tatapan intimidasi gadis itu. "Kayu bakar," desis Naruto dari sela-sela giginya yang terkatup. "Aku meminta kalian mencari kayu bakar. Kenapa kalian malah mengambil kayu yang masih basah?"

"Kami memotong akar-akar pohon. Bukankah barang yang masih baru lebih bagus daripada yang sudah layu?" ujar Kiba beralasan.

"Mati! Kau akan mati di tanganku!" raung Naruto lagi yang semakin emosi karena penjelasan Kiba, namun dengan sigap Sasuke segera mencegah gadis itu yang sudah bersiap menghajar Kiba. Kenapa para tuan muda ini tidak bisa berpikir praktis? Bukankah akan lebih mudah membakar kayu yang sudah kering? "Bagaimana jika aku menggunakan boneka kayumu sebagai kayu bakar?" ancamnya membuat Sasori berlari ke arah bonekanya dan memeluk kedua boneka itu erat.

Naruto mengambil napas panjang untuk menurunkan emosinya yang tidak stabil. Tanpa berkata apapun dia pergi masuk ke dalam hutan dengan sebuah senter di tangan. Sasuke kembali mengikutinya walau tanpa diperintah. Terlalu berbahaya menurut Sasuke jika Naruto pergi ke dalam hutan seorang diri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bisa?" gerutu Naruto pada Sasuke. Tangannya memungut dan menumpuk satu demi satu ranting-ranting pohon yang sudah kering di dalam pelukannya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia ikut memungut ranting-ranting itu. "Mendirikan tenda, tidak bisa. Mencari kayu bakar pun tidak bisa. Lalu apa yang bisa kalian lakukan, hah?"

"Ajari kami," sahut Sasuke tenang. "Ajari kami agar kami bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuanmu," tambahnya dengan suara dalam. Naruto berbalik dan menatapnya dalam kegelapan. Dia terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara. "Sebaiknya kita kembali. Kita harus menyalakan api unggun, mendirikan tenda dan menyiapkan makan malam," kata Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

Hari sudah gelap saat Naruto kembali. Tanpa banyak bicara dia segera menumpuk kayu bakar yang dibawanya dan menyalakannya. Helaan napas lega terdengar dari mulut pemuda-pemuda itu. Satu masalah selesai, pikir mereka kompak.

Setelah selesai menyalakan api unggun dan memasak air untuk membuat kopi, Naruto berjalan ke arah Deidara untuk membantunya mendirikan tenda. Itachi, Kurama dan Neji memperhatikan cara kerja Naruto dengan seksama dan mulai mempraktekannya. Mereka tertawa gembira dan saling berpelukan saat berhasil mendirikan tenda milik mereka. Mereka bahkan tersenyum penuh arti pada Naruto, mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa kata.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ada hal lain yang harus dikerjakannya. Menyiapkan makan malam. Kesembilan pemuda itu ikut berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun setelah selesai memasukkan barang bawaan mereka ke tenda. Masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan satu cangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepul dari Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi ikan bakarnya siap," ujar Naruto sambil membalikkan ikan-ikan bakar yang dipangganggnya di atas api unggun. Kesembilan pemuda itu menunggu dengan tidak sabar, bagaimana mereka bisa sabar jika aroma ikan bakar ini begitu menggoda indra penciuman. "Makanlah!" kata Naruto setelah ikan-ikannya matang. Kesembilan pemuda itu menerimanya penuh suka cita. Mereka melahapnya dengan rakus. Sejak kapan ikan bakar terasa begitu nikmat, pikir mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidur dengan siapa malam ini?" tanya Naruto polos membuat kesembilan pemuda itu tersedak hebat.

"Apa maksudmu?" bentak Sasuke.

"Maksudku, aku tidur di tenda mana?" jelas Naruto sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. "Memangnya apa yang ada di otak kalian, hah?"

"Aku satu tenda dengan Kurama," ujar Itachi. "Neji dengan kiba sementara Kakuzu satu tenda dengan Sasori dan Hidan. Hanya Sasuke dan Deidara yang memiliki satu tenda untuk diri mereka sendiri."

"Kau boleh tidur di tendaku," tawar Deidara namun gagasan itu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kurama. "Kenapa?" tanya Deidara tidak mengerti.

"Kau seorang pria," jelas Kurama dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Kalau begitu aku satu tenda dengan Sasuke saja," ujar Naruto dengan ringannya.

"Tidak bisa!" timpal Kurama lagi, menolak dengan tegas.

"Kenapa?" tantang Naruto. "Aku sudah pernah ti-"

Sasuke langsung membekap mulut Naruto dan berkata dengan cepat. "Aku akan pindah ke tenda Deidara. Kau bisa memakai tendaku untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu baik hati, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi.

"Anggap ini sebagai balas budi," jawab Sasuke datar sambil melepas bekapannya dari mulut Naruto. Ia lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik pelan. "Jangan katakan pada siapa pun jika kau bermalam di kamarku. Mengerti!"

Naruto mendelik dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Suasana kembali hening setelahnya. Hanya ada suara binatang malam yang saling bersahut. Api meletik-letik, menghasilkan suara derik kayu yang terbakar semakin kencang.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Deidara memutuskan keheningan yang menggantung. Untuk sejenak dia berhenti mengunyah.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Aku belum lapar," jawabnya pendek. Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Dia sedang membuat beberapa pancing sederhana untuk memancing besok.

"Tidak perlu membuat alat pancing," seru Sasuke. "Aku akan membantumu menombak ikan- besok."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, sementara tangannya masih terlihat sibuk memasang tali senar pada bambu panjang yang sudah dirautnya hingga tipis dan lentur. "Bukankah kau meminta untuk diajari cara bertahan hidup di alam liar, Sasuke? Dan aku sedang mengajari kalian saat ini," jelasnya membuat Sasuke kembali terdiam.

"Kau dapat darimana tali senar itu?" Itachi mengernyit heran. Naruto mengangkat sebuah kotak kecil yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan menjawab tenang. "Ini kotak ajaibku," ujarnya membuat Itachi mengernyit. "Aku selalu membawanya kemana pun aku pergi."

"Apa saja isinya?" Sasori menimpali dan menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat isi kotak berwarna coklat yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

"Tali senar, pisau lipat, obat luka, kompas, jarum serta benang jahit, peluit, tali sepatu, _cutter,_ dan pematik api," jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari alat pancing sederhana yang baru selesai dibuatnya. "Kita akan memancing ikan untuk sarapan besok," tukasnya dengan mata berbinar gembira.

"Kita beruntung," ujar Deidara berbisik pelan di telinga Kurama. "Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib kita jika Kitsune tidak ikut berkemah dengan kita?"

Kurama terdiam.

Deidara menepuk bahu Kurama dan kembali berbisik. "Apa kau yakin tidak mengenalnya, Kurama?"

Kurama melepas napas kasar dan menoleh ke arah Deidara. "Dia akan pergi jika aku mengingatnya," jawabnya yang juga berupa bisikan pelan.

Deidara mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengangguk mengerti. "Begitu?"

Kurama mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto yang entah sejak kapan mulai akrab dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lain. "Apa kau akan membocorkan hal ini?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Karena aku juga tidak mau dia pergi!" sahut Deidara dengan ekspresi serius.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yeay... tinggal dua chap lagi. Semangat!**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	4. Chapter 4 : Berkemah Ala Geng Akatsuki 2

**Selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.** **I** **don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, friendship, drama**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Dandelions Promise**

 **Chapter 4 : Berkemah Ala Geng Akatsuki Part 2**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Semakin malam tawa kelompok Akatsuki terdengar semakin keras. Hidan yang membawa gitar kesayangannya mulai unjuk gigi, ia mengiringi teman-temannya yang bersedia menyanyi untuk menghibur dan meramaikan suasana. Kebersamaan ini membuat mereka bahagia, dan tertawa lepas.

Kiba mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi. Mencoba mengutarakan niatnya; menyumbang suara untuk bernyanyi. "Tunggu giliranmu, Kiba!" ujar Neji membuat Kiba kembali menurunkan tangannya dan mengangguk semangat. Putra bungsu keluarga Inuzuka itu bertepuk tangan, memberi dukungan dan semangat pada Kakuzu yang tengah bernyanyi dengan gaya berlebihan.

Naruto yang sedari tadi mengamati perilaku anggota Akatsuki merasakan satu kejanggalan. Dia pun mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sasuke dan berbicara sedikit keras untuk mengimbangi siulan, nyanyian serta tawa keras di sekitarnya. "Kenapa aku merasa jika kalian menghalangi niat Kiba untuk beryanyi?" tanyanya heran.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. "Terlalu beresiko," jawabnya datar.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Suara Kiba lebih kacau daripada Giant," jelas Sasuke masih dengan nada dan ekspresi datar. "Nyanyiannya bisa membahayakan kesehatan telinga pendengarnya," tambahnya berlebihan.

Naruto terbelalak. "Maksudmu tokoh Giant di _anime_ Doraemon?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto. Gadis itu melirik ke arah Kiba. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa kasihan karena kelihatannya Kiba sangat antusias untuk bernyanyi. Tapi disisi lain, jika benar apa yang diinformasikan oleh Sasuke, maka ia lebih memilih jika Kiba tetap menutup rapat mulut dan menjadi penonton saja.

Malam pun semakin larut. Saat tiba giliran Kiba untuk menyanyi, Hidan menguap lebar, pura-pura mengantuk. "Maaf, Kiba. Tapi aku sudah sangat ngantuk. Aku tidak memiliki energi lagi untuk memainkan gitar," ujarnya beralasan. "Dan tidak. Aku tidak mengijinkan siapa pun dari kalian untuk menyentuh gitar kesayanganku ini. Gitarku akan tidur bersamaku." Tambahnya cepat saat Kiba membuka mulut, berniat untuk meminjam gitar milik Hidan.

Teman-temannya yang lain bisa bernapas lega karenanya, kecuali Kiba yang terlihat lesu dan tidak bergairah. Neji menepuk bahu Kiba dan berkata dengan nada menghibur. "Apa kau tidak ngantuk, Kiba? Kita bisa karaoke sepuasnya setelah pulang nanti," ujarnya membuat mata Kiba kembali berbinar karena senang. "Sebaiknya kita istirahat. Bukankah besok kita akan membantu Kitsune memancing ikan?"

Kiba mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Neji masuk ke dalam tenda mereka.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita tidur agar besok bisa bangun pagi," timpal Kakuzu saat Neji dan Kiba sudah masuk ke dalam tenda mereka. "Selamat malam semua!" ujarnya sebelum bebalik pergi.

"Hei, kenapa perlengkapanku ada di luar tenda?" raung Sasori yang baru menyadari jika ransel dan dua buah boneka kesayangannya diletakkan begitu saja di luar tenda.

"Barang-barangmu membuat tenda kita semakin sempit," kata Hidan beralasan. "Jadi aku dan Kakuzu mengeluarkannya dari dalam tenda."

"Berani sekali kalian melakukannya!" raung Sasori tidak terima. "Lalu kenapa kau berniat membawa masuk gitarmu ke dalam tenda?" tanyanya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

Hidan memeluk gitar kesayangannya erat dan menjawab cepat. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan gitarku kedinginan di luar."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan membawa kedua bonekaku ke dalam tenda," seru Sasori tidak mau kalah. Namun niatannya segera dihalangi oleh Kakuzu.

Naruto mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Pertengkaran yang sangat tidak masuk diakal. Bukankah gitar dan boneka hanya benda mati? Benda-benda itu tidak akan keberatan 'kan jika disimpan di luar ruangan? Kenapa Hidan dan Sasori harus meributkannya? "Kenapa kalian berdua tidak meletakkan barang-barang kesayangan kalian itu di luar? Jadi adil, kan?" Naruto memberi usul, namun sepertinya baik Hidan maupun Sasori enggan melakukannya.

"Kitsune benar," sahut Deidara sambil memasang ekspresi serius. "Aku peringatkan. Sebaiknya kalian jangan membuat keributan hingga mengganggu tidurku! Atau aku sendiri yang akan membakar benda-benda kesayangan kalian itu. Mengerti?"

Hidan dan Sasori mengangguk kompak. Mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam tenda dan meninggalkan boneka serta gitar kesayangan mereka di luar tenda. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempol pada Deidara.

Deidara tersenyum manis dan berkata, "biasa saja," katanya sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya, dan ia pun masuk ke dalam tenda untuk istirahat.

Setelah Deidara pergi, di luar tenda hanya ada Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi dan Kurama. Keempatnya berpindah tempat, berbaring di atas tanah di dekat danau. Mereka melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, menjadikannya sebagai bantalan.

Keempatnya mendongak, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang. "Indah sekali," kata Itachi memutus keheningan yang menggantung di antara mereka. Naruto tersenyum tipis namun tidak mengatakan apapun. "Apa kau sering pergi berkemah, Kitsune?" tanya Itachi lagi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. "Sepertinya kau sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kegiatan ini."

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto pendek. Gadis remaja itu bangkit untuk duduk. Ia melepas napas panjang sebelum kembali berkata, "hampir setiap sebulan sekali ayahku membawaku pergi berkemah. Beliau yang mengajariku cara bertahan di alam bebas, mengajariku memancing, mengajariku untuk mencintai alam." Naruto tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Ah, dia mulai merindukan ayahnya.

"Ayahmu kedengarannya sangat hebat," ujar Itachi penuh kekaguman.

"Beliau ayah paling hebat di dunia," jawab Naruto lirih, namun matanya berbinar penuh kebanggaan.

Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti mereka setelahnya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi sibuk menikmati keindahan langit malam yang sangat jarang mereka dapatkan saat di kota. Andai saja mereka bisa tinggal lebih lama, pikir ketiganya kompak.

Sedangkan Kurama, ia tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sekilas dia melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Mendengar penuturan Naruto mengenai ayah mereka membuatnya sedikit iri. Bukankah seharusnya dia juga bisa merasakan dan mengalami pengalaman yang sama seperti Naruto? Bukankah berkemah lebih cocok untuk anak laki-laki? Hanya karena kedua orangtuanya bercerai membuatnya tidak bisa memiliki waktu berkualitas bersama ayahnya. Kenapa rasanya sangat tidak adil? Batin Kurama protes.

Di sisi lain, Kurama pun kembali bertanya. Apa adiknya memiliki banyak pakaian bagus seperti dirinya? Apa adiknya memiliki kemewahan seperti dirinya? Apa adiknya memiliki pelayan yang selalu siap untuk melayani seperti yang dimilikinya? Kurama kembali melirik ke arah Naruto, apa adiknya itu hidup bahagia?

"Kitsune, apa kau bahagia?" tanya Kurama tiba-tiba. Pertanyaannya itu jelas mengagetkan Itachi dan Sasuke. Kurama menekan rasa sesak yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ditatapnya Naruto lurus, jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat, menunggu jawaban sang adik.

"Aku bahagia," jawab Naruto sedikit ragu. Gadis remaja itu menekuk lutut dan menopangkan dagu di atas lututnya. "Aku bahagia..." ulangnya setengah berbisik dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Itachi pada Kurama. Dia mencoba mencairkan ketegangan yang entah kenapa terasa mencekiknya. "Tentu saja dia bahagia," tambahnya cepat. "Darimana dia mendapat energi untuk mengganggu kita jika dia tidak bahagia dalam hidupnya? Pertanyaanmu sangat aneh!"

Kurama tidak mengatakan apapun, dia memilih untuk bangun untuk berdiri dan berbalik, berjalan menuju tendanya untuk istirahat. Itachi yang melihat kelakuan aneh sahabatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "Aku juga sudah lelah," katanya. "Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Sampai bertemu besok!" dan Itachi pun pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto maupun Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke setelah kepergian Itachi dan Kurama. Pemuda itu berdeham saat Naruto menelengkan kepala, menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh. "Pertanyaan Kurama seperti mengganggumu," ujarnya dengan nada senormal mungkin.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, dia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya karena udara malam terasa semakin dingin. "Aku hanya kaget karena Kurama menanyakan hal itu," jawabnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Dia orang pertama yang menanyakannya padaku." Naruto kembali tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke.

"Apa Kurama sangat penting untukmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara aneh. Pemuda itu memaki dirinya sendiri, kenapa juga dia harus menanyakan hal ini? Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk bertanya masalah pribadi pada Naruto. Lalu kenapa mulutnya dengan spontan menanyakan hal itu? "Apa penting jika dia mengingatmu?" Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa mulutnya bekerja lebih cepat dari otaknya sekarang?

"Dia sangat penting bagiku," jawab Naruto tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. "Tapi aku sudah tidak tahu lagi, apa aku masih ingin agar Kurama mengingatku atau tidak." Dia menarik napas panjang dan melepasnya perlahan. "Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya."

"Kenapa kau menyesali sesuatu yang sudah terjadi?" ujar Sasuke dingin. Naruto terhenyak. Benar, untuk apa dia menyesalinya sekarang? Bukankah semua sudah terjadi? "Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Seumur hidupku," jawab Naruto pelan. Alis Sasuke bertaut saat mendengarnya. Kitsune mengenal Kurama selama hidupnya? Lalu bagaimana mungkin Kurama bisa tidak mengingatnya? Ini aneh, pikir Sasuke. Apa mungkin Kurama menyembunyikan sesuatu? "Apa kau marah karena Kurama tidak mengenalmu?"

Naruto melepas napas panjang sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku manusia biasa, Sasuke. Tentu saja aku marah, kecewa dan sedih saat dia sama sekali tidak mengenaliku dan bahkan tidak mengingatku hingga detik ini," jawabnya panjang lebar. "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Sudah lebih dari dua belas tahun kami tidak bertemu."

"Tapi kau masih mengingat dan mengenalinya," kata Sasuke ketus. Entah kenapa dia begitu marah pada Kurama saat ini. Sasuke bisa melihat jika jauh di dalam hati Naruto, gadis itu terluka karena sikap Kurama.

"Mungkin dia perlu waktu untuk mengingatku kembali," kata Naruto menghibur diri. "Lagi pula, aku akan pergi jika dia sudah mengingatku. Apa kau mau aku cepat pergi?" Naruto menyempitkan mata dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang kini memasang pose berpikir.

"Kalau begitu aku berharap Kurama tidak akan pernah mengingatmu," kata Sasuke kini merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius. "Aku tahu itu akan menyakitimu," tambahnya dengan nada bersalah. "Tapi jika dengan itu kau bisa tetap tinggal, maka aku berharap jika Kurama tidak akan pernah mengenalimu. Selamanya."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, seolah tidak mempercayai pendengarannya dia kembali bertanya untuk memastikan sesuatu. "Kau berubah pikiran? Sekarang kau tidak mau aku pergi?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin kau pergi dari kamarku," sahut Sasuke cepat. "Tapi kau bisa pindah ke asrama wanita dan tetap bermain-main dengan kami. Iya, kan?"

"Sasuke... kau benar-benar menggemaskan!" pekik Naruto senang. Tanpa berpikir dia memeluk pemuda di sampingnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang jika kau tidak mau berpisah denganku?" tambahnya dengan senyum jail.

Sasuke yang masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi tidak mampu membalas ucapan gadis itu. Dia memerlukan waktu beberapa saat untuk pulih dari keterkejutannya. "Kau memeluk dan menciumku?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto balik bertanya, polos. "Di Amerika, pelukan dan ciuman merupakan hal yang wajar untuk mengungkapkan kasih sayang antar teman, dan keluarga. Bukan hanya pada kekasih saja."

"Tapi ini Jepang!" bentak Sasuke. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya pada setiap pria dengan sembarangan!"

"Kau tidak suka aku memeluk dan menciummu?" Naruto menekuk wajahnya dalam. "Lagipula yang tadi bukan ciuman. Itu hanya sebuah kecupan ringan," ujarnya begitu santai, membuat Sasuke melotot ke arahnya. Gadis itu menyempitkan mata, kapan lagi dia bisa mengusili Sasuke dan membuatnya salah tingkah dan dia pun melakukan hal gila lainnya, "ini yang namanya ciuman," ujarnya merdu dan Naruto pun mencium mesra Sasuke yang hanya bisa terbelalak dan bersikap kaku seperti patung.

"Kau?!" Sasuke gemertuk saat ciuman itu berakhir. Dia sangat kesal, marah dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu menciumnya tanpa rasa malu dan dengan begitu santainya? Lalu kenapa dirinya hanya duduk kaku tanpa membalas ciuman itu? Kenapa dia harus sekecewa ini pada dirinya sendiri?

"Lihat wajahmu!" Naruto tertawa sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. "Apa itu ciuman pertamamu?" ledeknya dengan seringai mencemooh.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tantang Sasuke. "Apa kau begitu bangga karena pernah mencium pria sebelumnya?" tanyanya dengan rasa cemburu yang terasa membakar di dada.

Naruto terus tertawa hingga perutnya terasa sakit. Sasuke tidak perlu tahu jika pria lain yang pernah diciumnya hanya ayah, Kurama serta keponakan Kimimaro, itu pun hanya dipipi saja. Tidak penting baginya untuk meluruskan hal ini. Iya, kan?

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke berdiri dan berbalik pergi. "Hei, kau marah?" tambahnya dengan menahan tawa sementara Sasuke terus berjalan masuk ke dalam tenda tanpa menggubris ucapan Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto menekuk lutut dan memeluknya erat. Wajahnya mendongak kembali menatap langit bertabur bintang di atasnya. Tuhan, betapa dia sangat merindukan suasana ini. Dia sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia pergi berkemah dengan ayahnya.

Dia menghela napas panjang, dan melirik ke arah tenda Deidara dan Sasuke. Kenapa mereka semua pergi tidur dengan cepat? Kenapa Sasuke harus marah karena ia memeluk dan menciumnya? Sasuke terlalu berlebihan, gerutunya dalam hati. Seharusnya mereka bergadang hingga dini hari, duduk melingkar di depan api unggun dan bernyanyi riang sepanjang malam. Atau berbaring di tempat ini untuk menikmati langit malam. "Dasar tidak berguna!" desis Naruto kesal. Dia lalu melirik ke arah tenda Kakuzu, Hidan dan Sasori. Sepertinya mereka sudah mencapai kesepakatan karena takut akan ancaman Deidara. Sasori meninggalkan boneka kesayangannya di depan tenda, begitu juga dengan Hidan yang meninggalkan gitar kesayangannya di depan tenda.

Naruto bergerak dari duduknya untuk mengambil gitar milik Hidan. Gadis itu meringis, Hidan pasti mengamuk jika tahu ada seseorang yang berani mengambil gitar kesayangannya tanpa sepengetahuannya. "Aku pinjam sebentar!" Naruto berbisik pelan di depan tenda dan juga dengan langkah pelan dia kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi dan duduk bersila.

Jari-jari tangan kanannya menelusuri senar-senar gitar dengan lembut dan memetik senar itu satu per satu. Beberapa saat kemudian gitar dimainkan, dan nyanyian Naruto pun mengalun merdu memecah malam.

 _Kono sora no shita anata to aeta kiseki wa_

 _Kitto tooi mukashi kara kimatte ita koto_

 _(Under this sky, the miracle of meeting you. For sure was decided a long time ago)_

"Siapa yang bernyanyi tengah malam begini?" Itachi yang masih belum sepenuhnya tidur langsung terbangun karena suara nyanyian Naruto. Pemuda itu melirik ke arah Kurama yang berbaring memunggunginya. "Kurama, bangun!" ujarnya sambil menendang pelan pantat sahabatnya itu.

Kurama berbalik dan mendesis, menatap tajam Itachi yang kini tersenyum kaku sambil mengangkat jari-jari tangannya membentuk huruf 'V'. Itachi mendudukkan diri, bersila dan memasang telinganya. "Apa Kitsune yang bernyanyi?"

"Siapa lagi?" sahut Kurama datar. "Hantu?!" tambahnya tajam. Itachi mengangguk pelan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Nyanyian Naruto kembali mengalun merdu.

 _Ou hitorikiri hiza o kakaete ta yoru mo_

 _Ima koushite mitsumeaeba chikara ni naru_

 _(Yes, even in the nights I held my knee alone. If we could look at each other like that, it would change into my strength)_

Itachi mengernyit dalam, memasang pose berpikir. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya."

Kurama ikut duduk bersila, dengan terbelalak dia balik bertanya. "Kau tidak pernah nonton _anime_?" Itachi menggelengkan kepala, Kurama menghela napas panjang karenanya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat masih kecil?"

"Bermain saham," jawab Itachi datar membuat Kurama memutar kedua bola matanya, dan kembali berbaring memunggungi Itachi.

"Apa hubungannya lagu ini dengan _anime_?" Itachi menekuk wajahnya semakin dalam. Dia masih tidak mengerti apa hubungannya lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Naruto dengan _anime_. "Kurama, apa hubungannya?" tanya Itachi lagi sambil menendang-nendang kaki Kurama untuk mengganggunya.

 _Sotto tsunai da yubisaki hanarenai youni_

 _Zutto issho ni arukou kyou kara no michi_

 _(In order to not let the fingertip I hold go. Let's walk together forever the path that starts today)_

"Lagu ini _soundtrak_ penutup salah satu _anime_." Kurama akhirnya menjawab dengan suara datar.

"Apa masih diputar di televisi?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kurama cepat. " _Anime_ lama, kau mungkin bisa mencarinya di internet."

Itachi membaringkan diri, di luar suara Naruto masih mengalun merdu. Dia menatap langit-langit tendanya yang rendah dan kembali bertanya. " _Anime_ itu bercerita tentang apa?"

 _Toki no kaze ni nori oozora o watarou_

 _Yume no tobira e to tsuzuiteru niji o doko made mo_

 _(Taking a ride in the time wind, let's cross the heaven. Somewhere in the rainbow that leads to the door of the dreams)_

Kurama mengubah posisinya, dia berbaring lalu melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menjadikannya sebagai bantalan. "Kisah persahabatan tentang pangeran manusia, putri angin dan calon penyihir cilik." Kurama tersenyum tipis saat mengatakannya. Nyanyian Naruto mengembalikan kenangan-kenangan lama yang sempat dikuburnya dalam. "Putri angin terdampar di dunia manusia hingga akhirnya ia mencintai pangeran manusia, tapi sang pangeran yang pemberani namun lugu itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat."

 _Nee oboeteru hajimete no mijikai no kisu_

 _Kogoete ita kono kokoro ga toke hajimeta_

 _Ashita shiawase ni nareru youne kanjiteru_

 _Ryoute ippai no kono ai o daite tabidatou_

 _(Hey, do you remember our first and short kiss? This frozen heart started to speed up. I feel tomorrow we can be happy. Let's being a trip holding our hands filled of love)_

"Apa putri angin mengutarakan perasaannya?" tanya Itachi antusias.

"Tidak," sahut Kurama dengan nada suara berat. "Putri angin sangat keras kepala. Dia memiliki ego yang sangat tinggi dan lebih mementingkan persahabatan mereka."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Ras manusia, angin dan naga akhirnya bisa hidup rukun hingga putri angin pun bisa kembali ke negerinya sendiri; Negeri Angin."

 _Kaze wa deaiya wakareya todokanu omoii_

 _Atsumete hakobu yasashii mahou nanda ne_

 _(The wind gathers meetings, splits and unreachable feelings. And take them kindly, it's a magic)_

"Apa pangeran dan penyihir merelakan kepergiannya?"

"Bagaimana pun juga putri angin memang harus pulang ke negerinya," ujar Kurama. "Namun sang pangeran tahu, kapan pun angin bertiup saat itulah putri angin tengah tertawa dan menyapanya dari Negeri Angin."

"Berakhir disitu?" tanya Itachi dengan kernyitan dalam.

"Berakhir disitu," beo Kurama dengan senyum masam.

"Cerita macam apa itu?" dengus Itachi. "Ceritanya terlalu menyedihkan untuk dikonsumsi oleh anak-anak."

"Sebenarnya jalan ceritanya penuh makna, menghibur dan lucu," Kurama mengatakannya dengan tatapan kosong. "Hanya akhir ceritanya saja yang menurutku terasa tidak adil untuk putri angin. Dia sudah banyak mengorbankan diri namun pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa memiliki orang yang dicintainya. Dan hebatnya dia masih bisa gembira karena sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan dua orang sahabatnya."

 _Ima wa shinjiteru ummei ga aru koto_

 _Toki no kaze ni nori oozora o watarou_

 _Yume no tobira e to tsuzuiteru niji o doko made mo_

 _(Now, I believe destiny exists. Taking a ride in the time wind, let's cross the heaven. Somewhere in the rainbow that leads to the door of the dreams) (1)_

Penjelasan Kurama berakhir bersamaan dengan berakhirnya nyanyian Naruto. Gadis itu mengembalikan gitar milik Hidan ke tempatnya semula dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam tenda untuk istirahat. Ah, besok dia masih harus bekerja keras, pikirnya dengan helaan napas keras.

Sementara itu, ternyata ada satu orang lagi yang terpengaruh oleh pesona Naruto malam ini. Sasuke berbaring menyamping, memunggungi Deidara yang sudah terlelap lama. Kedua matanya masih enggan untuk dipejamkan. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto tadi berefek sangat dasyat untuknya, dengar saja debaran jantungnya yang semakin kencang dan rona merah di pipinya kini menjalar hingga ke daun telinganya. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika dia akan jatuh cinta di usia tujuh belas tahun pada seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya, bahkan belum diketahui namanya.

.

.

.

Kabut menyelimuti lokasi perkemahan pagi ini. Udara dingin membuat mereka yang masih terlelap kembali menarik selimut, enggan untuk keluar tenda. Hal serupa pun terjadi pada Naruto. Jika tidak ingat jika dia harus menyiapkan sarapan, dia pasti enggan untuk bangun dan memilih untuk tidur lebih lama lagi.

Hawa dingin menampar kulitnya saat dia keluar dari dalam tenda. Kabut tebal sedikit menyulitkan penglihatannya. Naruto segera mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi sekedarnya. Setelah itu ia menyalakan api unggun untuk memasak air dan membuat kopi.

Dia hanya bisa menghela napas karena orang-orang yang tadi malam begitu bersemangat untuk membantunya ternyata masih tertidur pulas di dalam tenda mereka masing-masing. "Dasar mulut besar!" gerutunya seraya menuangkan kopi panas ke dalam cangkirnya.

Selesai menikmati kopinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil ikan di sungai, hal itu ia lakukan untuk berjaga-jaga jika hasil dari acara memancingnya dengan kelompok Akatsuki nanti tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Naruto berlama-lama di sungai itu, menikmati dinginnya air sungai, menikmati suara gemericik air, menikmati hijaunya pepohonan yang mengelilinginya, hingga dia lupa akan niat awalnya pergi ke sungai itu.

"Ya, ampun!" pekiknya seraya menepuk keningnya sendiri keras. "Aku harus mengambil beberapa ikan dan membersihkannya," ujarnya. Naruto pun segera melempar tombak buatannya ke dalam sungai, mengarahkan dengan tepat mata tombaknya pada ikan-ikan buruannya. Setelah merasa cukup, ia lalu membersihkan ikan-ikan tersebut dan kembali pulang ke lokasi perkemahan.

Kedatangannya disambut oleh suara gelak tawa Itachi, dan lainnya dari arah danau. Hanya Kurama dan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak antusias dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat ini. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya masam. "Bukankah kalian berjanji akan membantuku memancing ikan?"

"Woah...?!" Itachi yang kaget langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat Naruto berdiri dengan ekspresi datar di tepi danau. Secara otomatis pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada untuk melindungi dadanya yang telanjang. "Apa kau tidak malu melihat pria bertelanjang dada?!" teriak Itachi.

Naruto hanya mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Tuan Muda!" dia menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi meremehkan. "Asal kau tahu, tubuhmu sama sekali tidak seksi!" tambahnya penuh penekanan sebelum berbalik pergi.

Itachi yang mendengar penghinaan itu langsung menunduk, mengamati bentuk tubuhnya. Dia berputar di dalam air, untuk mencari Kurama. "Apa tubuhku tidak seksi, Ku?" tanyanya terdengar frustasi.

"Kau hanya kurang berotot saja, Keriput!" jawab Kurama membuat Deidara dan kelima teman lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Sasuke, dia memilih untuk berenang ke tepian, mengambil kausnya, memakainya dan segera menyusul Naruto.

"Kau mau kopi?" tawar Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu ganti pakaianmu dulu! Kau bisa masuk angin." Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam tendanya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Kau menangkap ikan seorang diri?" tanya Sasuke setelah berganti pakaian dan duduk di samping Naruto. Diliriknya sekilas ember berisi ikan yang sudah dibersihkan. Bukankah kemarin dia menawarkan diri untuk membantu gadis ini menangkap ikan? "Seharusnya kau membangunkanku agar aku bisa membantumu," tambahnya penuh penekanan. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa gadis di sampingnya ini lebih suka bekerja sendiri?

"Kau akan membantuku memancing ikan," sahut Naruto sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi panas pada Sasuke. "Kalian semua akan membantuku," ralatnya membuat Sasuke mengernyit. "Aku menangkap ikan-ikan itu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa berharap banyak dari hasil kalian memancing," jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi meminta maaf. "Kau tidak mau kita kelaparan, kan?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tidak jelas.

Dan benar saja apa yang diperkirakan oleh Naruto. Kelompok Akatsuki sangat payah dalam memancing. "Kenapa ikan-ikan itu hanya mau menyantap umpan yang dilempar Kitsune?" Kiba berteriak protes dan melempar alat pancingnya karena kesal. "Pasti ada hubungannya dengan tempat," tambahnya yakin. "Kitsune, kita tukar tempat saja!" Kiba membawa alat pancing sederhananya dan mengusir Naruto. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku rasa cacing yang kita gunakan sudah tidak segar," timpal Sasori yang juga mulai mengeluh. Sudah satu jam dia menunggu tanpa hasil. "Ikan-ikan itu hanya memakan cacing milik Kitsune. Hei, apa yang kau tambahkan pada umpanmu?"

"Apa lagi yang kutambahkan?" sahut Naruto tajam. "Umpan yang kugunakan sama dengan yang kalian gunakan. Aku memakai cacing yang sama seperti kalian."

"Tapi ikan-ikan itu tidak mau memakan umpan kami. Menyambar pun tidak." Keluh Hidan yang terlihat sangat frustasi. "Argh... aku menyerah!" teriaknya. "Bisa kita makan ikan hasil buruanmu saja?" tambahnya dengan wajah memelas. "Perutku sudah sangat lapar."

"Perutku juga," sahut Sasori, Kakuzu dan Neji kompak.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang memasak?" Itachi meletakkan alat pancingnya dan dengan baik hati menawarkan diri. Dia lebih memilih berkutat dengan asap daripada duduk termenung tanpa hasil.

"Tidak!" tolak Kurama dan Sasuke cepat. "Lebih baik Kitsune saja yang memasak dan kita tetap memancing hingga dia selesai memasak," ujar Kurama membuat Itachi menekuk wajahnya dan terlihat lesu.

"Memancing sangat membosanka-" Itachi menghentikan ucapannya, matanya berbinar saat alat pancingnya bergerak. "Aku mendapat ikan! Aku mendapat ikan!" serunya gembira. Ketujuh temannya kecuali Sasuke terlihat sama antusiasnya. Mereka berteriak memberi dukungan dan meminta Itachi untuk menarik senar pancingnya dengan hati-hati.

Tarian kemenangan dibawakam saat Itachi berhasil menangkap ikan buruannya. Mereka menari berputar, seperti tarian pemanggilan roh suku Indian sementara Itachi mengangkat ikan itu tinggi, memperlakukannya layaknya sebuah tropi yang berharga. Tepukan riuh kembali terdengar dari teman-temannya yang segera memberinya ucapan selamat secara berlebihan.

"Mereka gila!" ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi bosan pada Sasuke yang juga mengamati perilaku kakak dan teman-temannya dengan ekspresi datar. "Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan senyum geli.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lurus, namun segera membuang muka saat teringat kejadian tadi malam. Wajahnya kembali memerah dan merambat hingga telinganya. "Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?" Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sasuke namun telapak tangannya segera ditepis kasar oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Sasuke dengan nada senormal mungkin. Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau tidak berada dekat denganku, tambahnya di dalam hati. Dia menarik napas panjang untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar semakin cepat. Dia kemudian kembali duduk di atas tanah, menarik tali senar pancingnya untuk mengganti umpan dan melemparnya jauh ke air danau yang tenang. Ia harus mendapatkan ikan atau dia akan menanggung malu karena kalah dari kakaknya di hadapan Naruto.

Kelompok Akatsuki akhirnya melupakan rasa lapar setelah satu per satu dari mereka berhasil mendapatkan ikan. Teriakan Naruto yang memanggil mereka untuk makan pun diabaikan. Pemuda-pemuda itu terus bersorak senang karena semakin siang semakin banyak pula ikan yang mereka dapatkan.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi mereka akhirnya selesai berkemas dan mulai berjalan untuk turun gunung. Tawa gembira terus terdengar selama perjalanan. Mereka memaksa Naruto untuk memuji keahlian mereka dalam memancing. "Ya. Aku akui kalian sangat berbakat dalam memancing," kata Naruto dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan. "Kalian tidak terlalu payah," tambahnya.

"Kami tidak payah!" kata Itachi ketus. "Bahkan Deidara saja bisa menangkap banyak ikan." Itachi memang tidak menyangka jika Deidara yang sangat terobsesi dengan kecantikan dan kebersihan mau berkotor-kotor memasang cacing pada kain sebagai umpan untuk memancing ikan hanya karena Naruto memintanya.

"Memangnya kenapa denganku?" sahut Deidara yang merasa tersinggung karena Itachi meremehkan kemampuannya. "Sekembalinya ke kota aku akan pergi ke salon untuk mengembalikan kecantikan kuku-kuku tanganku," ujarnya yang kini mengernyit menatap kuku-kuku jari tangannya yang kotor. "Aku pasti mengebom danau itu dan mengeringkan airnya jika ikan-ikan kurang ajar itu tidak memakan umpanku!" tambahnya dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Kapan kita akan pergi berkemah lagi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya terdiam. "Kenapa?" ujarnya heran karena merasa jika tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau suka berkemah," kata Neji. "Biasanya kau tidak mau diajak berkemah."

Itachi tersenyum melihat wajah adiknya. Sasuke banyak berubah dalam tiga hari terakhir ini. Adiknya yang sangat suka menyendiri akhirnya mau bersosialisasi dan semua itu diakuinya berkat pengaruh Kitsune, gadis aneh yang bahkan tidak diketahui nama dan asalnya.

Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu melirik ke arah Kurama yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sahabatnya itu tidak banyak bicara sejak tadi malam. Namun satu hal yang tidak luput dari pengamatan Itachi, kedua bola mata Kurama terlihat hangat namun juha sedih saat menatap ke arah Kitsune. Apa Kurama sudah mengingat gadis itu? Batin Itachi.

"Apa kau bersedia berkemah karena ada Kitsune bersama kita?" goda Neji lagi pada Sasuke yang kini memasang wajah masam. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" tambah Neji dengan seringai mengejek.

"Ssttttt...!" Naruto yang berjalan paling depan berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas ucapan Neji.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hidan penasaran karena Naruto memasang wajah waspada.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Sasori yang terganggu dengan suara teriakan dari kejauhan.

"Suaranya semakin dekat." Kiba menimpali.

Naruto baru saja akan bicara saat terdengar teriakan keras. "Awaaaaas! Minggir! Ada babi hutan!" teriakan itu terdengar sangat keras disusul oleh suara berisik dari arah semak-semak. Beberapa detik kemudian seekor babi hutan berukuran besar berlari keluar dari semak-semak.

Naruto terbelalak kaget, sementara Itachi dan lainnya langsung memucat, berteriak keras dan mulai berlari panik karena seekor babi hutan berukuran besar berlari ke arah mereka dengan cepat.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang berlari di barisan paling depan terus berlari tanpa sadar jika anggota kelompoknya yang lain sudah berbelok dan memanjat naik ke atas pohon terdekat untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Kitsune, Sasuke lari...!" teriak Itachi dari atas salah satu pohon. Pemuda itu terlihat semakin pucat, panik, takut dan khawatir secara bersamaan. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke dan Kitsune, pikirnya cemas.

Napas Naruto semakin memburu. Dia dan Sasuke berlari turun semakin cepat. Ia lalu menoleh lewat bahunya, mencoba berpikir tenang agar bisa keluar dari situasi ini. Babi hutan itu pun berlari semakin cepat. Naruto mendorong Sasuke ke samping, membuat pemuda itu terjatuh dan menatap Naruto ngeri karena babi hutan itu kini menjadikan Naruto sebagai sasaran.

Gadis itu berlari menuju salah satu pohon besar, alih-alih menabrakan diri, dia menginjakkan kakinya kuat-kuat pada batang pohon, melayang dengan gerakan memutar hingga akhirnya babi hutan itulah yang menabrak pohon lalu roboh tak berdaya.

Naruto berteriak senang dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi, dia sangat gembira karena berhasil menumbangkan seekor babi hutan besar. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Naruto dan membalikkan tubuh gadis itu. Diamatinya Naruto lekat-lekat dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, takut jika gadis itu terluka.

"Kau terluka?" ujar Naruto saat melihat pelipis Sasuke berdarah. "Apa aku mendorongmu terlalu kuat?" tanyanya lagi. "Apa badanmu terasa sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" sahut Sasuke kesal karena Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri, _Dobe_! Bagaimana jika kau terluka?"

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Kurama dan yang lainnya berlari mendekat, memotong pembicaraan keduanya.

"Sasuke, kau terluka?" Itachi menjadi panik melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Aku yang menyebabkan Sasuke terluka," kata Naruto merasa bersalah. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke lekat dan dengan ekspresi serius dia berkata. "Kau tenang saja, Sasuke. Jika luka di pelipismu berbekas dan tidak ada wanita yang bersedia menikahimu karenanya, maka aku akan bertanggungjawab untuk menikahimu."

"Woah... tidak perlu seserius itu!" ujar Deidara protes sementara Sasuke terdiam, terlalu kaget hingga lidahnya terasa kelu. "Itu hanya luka kecil pasti cepat sembuh," tambah Deidara dengan dengusan kasar. "Hidupmu akan membosankan jika memiliki suami sepertinya, Kitsune. _Nii-chan_ , tidak akan memberimu restu untuk menikahinya."

"Tapi Sasuke terluka karena ulahku dan aku harus bertanggungjawab jika lukanya berbekas," sahut Naruto tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Sasuke, Kitsune sedang melamarmu," goda Kiba membuat Sasuke berdeham dan memalingkan muka. Pemuda itu terlihat gugup dan malu secara bersamaan. Kiba dan Neji saling bertukar pandang karenanya. Mungkinkah? Pikir keduanya kompak.

"Ini hanya luka kecil," kata Sasuke berusaha tetap bersikap biasa, walau dalam hatinya dia berharap jika luka di pelipisnya itu berbekas dan Naruto tetap memegang teguh janjinya. "Pasti sembuh. Kau tidak perlu bersikap berlebihan!" tambahnya cepat, berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan di dalam hatinya. "Dan siapa yang mau menikahi wanita barbar sepertimu?" katanya ketus membuat Naruto mendelik dan mendesis ke arahnya.

Deidara langsung berdiri di tengah mereka dan merangkul Naruto dengan sikap melindungi. "Tenang saja, Kitsune. Setelah kau dewasa, pasti banyak pria tampan dan baik yang akan mengantri untuk menikahimu," katanya membesarkan hati Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan menatap Deidara hangat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto berbunga-bunga.

"Tentu saja," sahut Deidara yakin. "Jadi sebaiknya lupakan janji konyolmu itu. Kau terlalu bagus untuk Sasuke."

"Hanya pengecut yang menarik kembali ucapannya," timpal Sasuke ketus dengan nada dan ekspresi datar. "Sebaiknya kau pegang janjimu, Kitsune!" tambahnya mutlak.

Hening.

"Kau tidak bisa menikahi Kitsune," ujar Kurama memutus keheningan di antara mereka. Kelompok Akatsuki yang lain terlalu syok untuk menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa hakmu untuk melarangnya? Kau pikir kau itu siapa?" tanyanya dengan sikap menatang membuat suasana kembali tegang. "Asal kau tahu, Kitsune bukan hanya membuatku terluka, dia juga sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, dia juga menginvasi kamarku."

Kurama dan yang lainnya terbelalak dan menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Kau tidur di kamarnya dan mencium anak ayam ini?" pekik Kurama dengan suara serak.

"Hanya tanda terima kasih," jawab Naruto ringan. "Lagipula aku terpaksa menggunakan kamarnya untuk istirahat dan bersembunyi. Hanya jendela kamarnya yang terbuka saat itu."

"Itu hanya tanda terima kasih," beo Kurama pada Sasuke. "Dan keadaan yang memaksanya menggunakan kamarmu."

"Ciuman tetaplah ciuman," kata Sasuke dingin. "Apapun alasannya, dia sudah merebut hal yang penting bagiku."

"Apa kalian terluka?" teriak seorang pria memutus percakapan itu. Pria itu menenteng sebuah senapan di tangan, setengah berlari dia mendekat ke arah mereka disusul oleh empat pria lain di belakangnya. Kedua bola mata pria itu terbelalak saat melihat babi hutan buruannya tak berkutik lagi. "Kalian berhasil melumpuhkannya?" ujarnya tak percaya. "Kalian sangat hebat!" pujinya tulus.

"Babi hutan ini sangat mengganggu. Seringkali merusak perkebunan warga di kaki bukit dan kami di sini untuk memburunya," sahut pria bertopi.

"Sebaiknya kami membawa kalian ke desa untuk mengobati luka teman kalian itu," kata pria pertama seraya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Percakapan kita belum selesai, Uchiha!" bisik Kurama dengan nada mengancam. "Kita akan menyelesaikannya di sekolah," tambahnya cepat sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan untuk menanggapinya.

Dan mereka semua pun kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka, turun menuju kaki gunung dengan seekor babi hutan sebagai hasil buruan.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah kembali?" Jiraiya yang tidak sengaja melihat bis yang membawa rombongan Naruto sengaja berdiri di tempatnya lebih lama untuk menyambut kedatangan cucu angkatnya itu.

Naruto berlari untuk memeluknya. Senyumnya mengembang saat dia berkata, "aku pulang!" ujarnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya karena bertemu lagi dengan Jiraiya. "Lihat, Kek. Kami mendapat penghargaan dari Kepala Desa Otto karena berhasil menangkap babi hutan," lapornya antusias. Ia memberikan sebuah piagam penghargaan pada Jiraiya yang diterimanya dari kepala desa beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Benarkah?" Jiraiya menerima piagam penghargaan itu, membacanya lalu melirik ke arah Itachi, Kurama dan Sasuke. Dia menatap wajah ketiganya bergantian, lalu pada keenam muridnya yang lain yang kini tengah sibuk menurunkan barang-barang mereka dari bagasi bis, sebelum akhirnya ia menatap lurus wajah Naruto. "Bagaimana kalian melakukannya?" tanyanya. Wajah pria tua itu berkerut, terlihat cemas. Dia memutar tubuh Naruto, takut jika gadis remaja itu terluka.

Naruto terkikik dan mengalungkan tangannya pada tangan Jiraiya. "Cucumu ini sangat hebat, Kek. Aku bahkan bisa mengalahkan seekor babi hutan tanpa terluka sedikit pun." Ujarnya bangga membuat Sasuke mendesis saat ingat jika gadis itu bertindak tanpa memperdulikan keselamatannya sendiri. "Tapi aku membuat Sasuke terluka," dia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah bersalah.

"Hanya luka kecil," ralat Sasuke datar.

"Luka tetap saja luka," kata Naruto dengan helaan napas panjang. "Aku-"

"Apa dia cucu Anda, Tuan Jiraiya?" sebuah suara halus dan berwibawa memotong ucapan Naruto.

Jiraiya dan Naruto melirik ke arah sumber suara. Di belakang mereka- Mito berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, terlihat berwibawa dan angkuh secara bersamaan. Di sampingnya terlihat Karin yang berjalan dengan kepala menunduk.

Kesembilan pemuda di belakang Naruto membungkuk, memberi hormat pada wanita tua itu. "Apa kabar, Nyonya Uzumaki?" tanya Jiraiya dengan senyum ramah. Dia melirik ke arah Naruto sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke arah Mito dengan sinar mata penuh kebanggaan. "Benar. Namanya Kitsune, dia cucuku." Jawabnya tanpa keraguan.

Naruto berdiri tegak, membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat dan memberi salam. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Nyonya?" ujarnya dengan sikap sangat sopan. Baik Sasuke, Kurama, Itachi dan kelompok Akatsuki lainnya hanya bisa menatap gadis itu tak percaya, ternyata Kitsune sangat pintar menempatkan diri, pikir mereka kompak.

Mito mengangguk pelan, mengamati Naruto yang kini tersenyum cerah ke arah Jiraiya. "Apa cucumu sekolah di sini juga?"

"Sayangnya tidak," jawab Jiraiya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tangan Naruto yang digenggamnya. "Dia hanya datang untuk liburan," tambahnya. Mito kembali mengangguk pelan sementara kesembilan pemuda di belakang Naruto terlihat mengernyit, tidak mengerti kenapa Jiraiya berbohong sejauh ini demi seorang penyusup?

Mito mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto dan bertanya dengan nada yang cukup ramah, hal itu jelas mengagetkan Kurama sebagai cucunya. Apa neneknya melakukan hal itu hanya karena status Naruto sebagai cucu kepala sekolah? Kurama tersenyum sinis, begitu tipis. Pemuda itu ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Mito saat tahu jika Naruto merupakan cucu kandungnya.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" pertanyaan Mito pada Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Kurama. Benar, pemuda itu juga ingin tahu dimana adiknya sekolah sekarang. Bukan hanya Mito yang penasaran akan jawaban Naruto. Itachi, Sasuke dan yang lainnya pun sama penasarannya. Terlalu sedikit hal yang mereka ketahui tentang gadis berambut pirang ini.

"Saya sudah lulus SMA, Nyonya," jawab Naruto membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya kaget.

"Kau tidak terlihat lebih tua dari cucuku," ujar Mito sambil melirik ke arah Kurama yang juga berekspresi bingung. Bingung karena ternyata adiknya telah lulus SMA. "Berapa usiamu?"

"Saya memang baru berusia tujuh belas tahun," jawab Naruto. "Tapi saya sudah lulus SMA saat berusia lima belas tahun," jelas Naruto lagi.

"Kau pasti sangat bangga memiliki cucu sepertinya, Tuan Jiraiya," kata Mito lagi tanpa bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto. Dia berusaha agar air mukanya tetap tenang, walau tidak bisa dipungkiri dia merasa iri terhadap Jiraiya. "Tidak seperti cucuku yang satu ini," tambahnya seraya melirik ke arah Karin yang menunduk semakin dalam. "Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya membuat keributan dan membuatku harus datang ke sekolah."

"Setiap anak memiliki kelebihannya masing-masing," sahut Jiraiya rendah hati. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, Nyonya Uzumaki. Saya ada janji bermain catur bersama Kitsune," tambahnya dengan mimik wajah senang. Dia mengangguk kecil lalu membawa Naruto pergi bersamanya.

Untuk sesaat Mito menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan semakin jauh. Jiraiya sangat beruntung memiliki cucu pintar seperti Kitsune, pikirnya. "Kurama?!" panggilnya tajam membuat Kurama maju satu langkah dan membungkuk kecil. "Awasi sepupumu ini!" perintahnya tegas. "Aku tidak mau mendapat panggilan dari sekolah lagi hanya karena ulah Karin!"

"Saya mengerti," jawab Kurama dengan suara berat. Mito pun berjalan pergi dengan sikap angkuh menuju mobil ptibadinya, meninggalkan Kurama dan anggota geng Akatsuki di belakangnya.

"Berhenti berbuat masalah!" desis Kurama pada Karin yang kini berdiri semakin gugup setelah kepergian Mito. Di dalam Klan Uzumaki, Kurama memiliki posisi penting sebagai calon kepala klan, karena itulah mau tidak mau, Karin harus patuh dan tunduk terhadap perintahnya. "Kendalikan dirimu dan aku tidak mau mendengar kau terlibat masalah lagi dengan si Haruno itu!" tambahnya mutlak, tak terbantahkan.

"Teguranmu terlalu keras, Kurama!" tegur Itachi pada Kurama. Kesembilan pemuda itu kini berjalan menuju ruang OSIS meninggalkan Karin yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya untuk beberapa waktu. "Kau bisa menegurnya dengan lebih lembut. Dia adikmu-"

"Sepupu!" ralat Kurama cepat, memotong ucapan Itachi. "Perilakunya membuatku repot," jawab Kurama ketus. "Hanya karena ibuku memanjakannya bukan berarti aku akan bersikap sama," tambahnya. "Dan tolong, jangan membahasnya lagi!"

.

.

.

"Aku sudah berlatih dengan keras," ujar Jiraiya. "Aku sangat yakin bisa mengalahkanmu kali ini," tambahnya penuh percaya diri. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Jiraiya melepas napas lelah, tatapannya terlihat menerawang. "Jika kau pulang, siapa yang akan menemaniku bermain catur?"

"Kau bisa meminta Itachi, Kurama atau Sasuke untuk menemanimu bermain catur," jawab Naruto. "Mereka pasti bisa main catur, kan? Kau juga bisa meminta anggota OSIS lainnya untuk menemanimu."

"Mereka sangat sibuk," keluh Jiraiya membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Asuma pun sangat sibuk belakangan ini, tidak ada yang bisa menemaniku main catur lagi jika kau pergi. Apa kau tidak bisa tetap tinggal?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, meminta maaf.

"Kau akan mengunjungiku jika ada waktu, kan?" tanya Jiraiya lagi, penuh harap namun Naruto kembali tersenyum kecil menjawabnya. "Apa sangat sulit untuk kembali jika kau sudah pulang ke tempatmu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya ringan. Benar, akan sangat sulit. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan dia bisa kembali ke Jepang atau mungkin dia tidak akan pernah kembali. "Maaf..."

Jiraiya tersenyum maklum. "Setidaknya kirimlah surat walau tanpa mencantumkan alamatmu. Setidaknya aku akan tahu bagaimana kabarmu, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, lupakan masa yang akan datang dan kita nikmati saja masa sekarang. Ayo, mainkan pion-pionmu!" ujar Jiraiya dan permainan catur mereka pun dimulai.

Setelah menang empat babak dari Jiraiya, Naruto pun pamit untuk ganti baju dan istirahat. Jiraiya mengerang, kesal karena latihannya selama satu hari sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk mengalahkan Naruto. "Pergilah, jadi aku memiliki waktu lebih untuk kembali berlatih," ujarnya dengan mata terfokus pada papan catur.

Naruto tersenyum dan menutup pintu ruangan itu tanpa suara. Di lorong sekolah dia bertemu dengan Kurenai. Gadis itu membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. "Apa kau melihat kepala sekolah?" tanya Kurenai.

"Beliau ada di ruangannya," jawab Naruto dengan senyum manis. Dia pun kembali membungkuk sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Bukankah dia gadis yang sedang dirumorkan sebagai murid baru itu?" tanya Asuma dengan kernyitan dalam.

Hening.

Asuma dan Kurenai kembali berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. "Dia cucu dari kepala sekolah," jawab Kurenai kemudian.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihat gadis itu di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah kemarin siang. Mereka bermain catur dan saat aku menanyakan mengenai identitas gadis itu, kepala sekolah mengatakan jika dia cucunya, putri dari kerabat jauhnya."

Sebelah alis Asuma terangkat mendengarnya. "Pantas saja dari kemarin kepala sekolah tidak memintaku untuk bermain catur setelah jam pulang sekolah. Lalu dimana gadis itu tinggal?"

"Di rumah dinas kepala sekolah," sahut Kurenai. "Dimana lagi?" tambahnya dengan delikan tajam ke arah Asuma yang hanya tersenyum dipaksakan. "Karena itulah Kitsune sering berkeliaran di sekolah kita. Dia di sini selama liburan, tidak akan lama."

"Pasti akan sangat membosankan jika terus berada di ruangan kepala sekolah," kata Asuma lagi dengan ekspresi prihatin.

"Kepala sekolah mengijinkan dia untuk berjalan-jalan di lingkungan sekolah asalkan Kitsune tidak mengganggu aktivitas murid di sini."

"Begitu rupanya." Asuma mengangguk paham dan obrolan mereka pun berhenti saat keduanya tiba di depan pintu ruang kerja Jiraiya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, sebentar lagi para murid pasti segera kembali ke asrama, karena itulah Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar Sasuke. Dia merogoh saku celana _overall_ selututnya untuk mengambil kunci kamar yang diberikan Sasuke saat di bis.

Naruto menutup pelan pintu di belakangnya. Ekspresinya berubah waspada saat dia melangkah masuk. Ada seseorang di kamar ini. Ia meletakkan tas punggungnya di atas lantai dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara.

Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu menjulurkan kepala, kosong. Naruto terkesiap kaget saat ada sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu kanannya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menangkap tangan itu untuk melumpuhkan si pelaku.

Naruto tidak menyangka jika si pelaku bisa dengan mudah mengunci gerakan kakinya. Ia mendesis, dan melayangkan sikutnya ke arah belakang, mengincar ulu hati penyerangnya namun gerakannya bisa dipatahkan dengan mudah.

Penyerangnya menangkap kedua tangan Naruto, menguncinya di belakang dan mendorong tubuhnya ke tembok. "Apa kabar, Naruto?"

Gadis itu terbelalak saat mengenali pemilik suara itu. "Kimimaro?!"

Kimimaro melepas kunciannya dan menatap Naruto yang kini berdiri menghadapnya. "Ka-kau... kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya terbata. "Pasti Shikamaru yang mengatakannya, kan!" Naruto mulai panik saat senior yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu kini melihatnya tajam, meminta penjelasan.

"Itu tidak penting!" ujar Kimimaro dingin. "Aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Waktumu sudah habis!" tambahnya mutlak.

Naruto bergeming. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, dia menekuri lantai di bawahnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Tolong berikan aku waktu lebih lama," ujarnya setengah berbisik. Dia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Kimimaro dengan nanar. "Kakakku belum mengenaliku dan aku masih belum memberikan barang yang menjadi haknya."

Kimimaro menghela napas panjang mendengarnya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu gadis itu, ditatapnya Naruto lurus. "Bukankah Shikamaru sudah memberimu waktu selama tiga hari? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya dengan baik?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut. "Pelatih memberitahuku jika kau menginap di rumah Shikamaru. Awalnya aku berniat memberi kejutan. Tapi siapa sangka jika akulah yang diberi kejutan oleh kalian berdua," dengusnya kasar. "Aku menghubungimu sejak kemarin tapi kau tidak mengangkat teleponku." Kimimaro kembali melepas napas panjang. "Aku sangat cemas karena itu aku memaksa Shikamaru untuk melacak keberadaanmu."

"Telepon genggamku tertinggal di sini," jelas Naruto parau. "Kemarin aku pergi berkemah dengan Kurama dan yang lainnya."

"Kemasi barangmu, kita pergi saat ini juga," perintah Kimimaro tegas. "Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama, Naruto. Kau harus ingat tugas dan kewajibanmu!"

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku memberimu waktu tiga puluh menit untuk berpamitan. Pergi dan berikan benda yang ingin kau berikan pada kakakmu itu. Dan tidak, aku tidak seperti Shikamaru yang bisa luluh karena tatapan memelasmu itu. Kau bisa menghancurkan masa depanmu jika terus bertindak semaumu."

"Satu jam," mohon Naruto. "Berikan aku waktu selama satu jam."

"Baiklah," Kimimaro mengangguk dan mengacak pelan puncak kepala Naruto. "Ingat, aku melakukan ini sebagai seorang senior. Aku berkewajiban mengingatkanmu, karena semua ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Naruto parau.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari menuju ruang OSIS. Dia yakin jika kakaknya masih berada di sana saat ini karena Sasuke pun belum kembali ke asrama. Dia sudah tidak memiliki waktu lagi. Naruto harus memaksa Kurama untuk mengingatnya saat ini juga. Setidaknya mereka akan punya sedikit waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama.

Saat Naruto datang hanya ada Kurama, Itachi, Sasuke dan Deidara di dalam ruangan itu. Dengan napas putus-putus dia berjalan menghampiri Kurama yang kini duduk bertopang kaki di atas sofa. "Kurama?!" panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kurama bertanya dengan sebelah alis diangkat. "Apa kau dikejar-kejar babi hutan lagi?" Kurama tersenyum mencemooh saat mengatakannya.

"Ku... tolong, bisakah kau lebih berusaha lagi untuk mengingat siapa aku?" kata Naruto mengabaikan cemoohan kakaknya. "Tolong..." pinta Naruto lirih.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksaku untuk mengingatmu?" teriak Kurama tepat di depan wajah Naruto. "Apa kau pikir dirimu begitu penting hingga aku harus mengingatmu?" tambahnya dengan ekspresi dingin dan tatapan yang menusuk.

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Giginya gemertuk menahan marah. Dia menatap balik ke arah Kurama dengan sikap menantang.

"Kenapa kau diam?" cibir Kurama dengan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Cukup, Kurama!" bentak Itachi. "Kali ini kau sudah sangat keterlaluan!" ujarnya.

"Kenapa aku harus diam?" desis Kurama dengan seringai mengejek. Tak sedetik pun tatapannya teralih. "Gadis tidak tahu diri ini tiba-tiba saja datang dan dengan seenaknya memaksaku untuk mengingatnya. Dia pikir dia siapa?" teriaknya. Sasuke yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan amarahnya bergerak maju untuk melayangkan tinju, namun dia satu langkah lebih lambat daripada Naruto. Gadis remaja itu sudah terlebih dahulu maju untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras ke arah rahang Kurama hingga pemuda itu tersungkur di atas lantai.

"Bukan ini yang kuharapkan setelah dua belas tahun tidak bertemu denganmu," ujar Naruto dengan tatapan dingin. "Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak menemuimu," tambahnya lirih dengan senyum pahit. Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana _overall_ denimnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dan memberikannya pada Kurama. "Sebenarnya aku datang hanya untuk mengantarkan benda itu padamu," ujarnya namun Kurama dengan ekspresi tidak peduli malah melempar kotak kecil itu ke sembarang arah.

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. "Terserah padamu jika kau mau membuangnya," katanya tenang. "Aku sudah memiliki semua kenangan pemiliknya bersamaku, dan benda itu sekarang menjadi milikmu. Kau bebas melakukan apapun!" Naruto menghela napas pendek dan menatap lurus Kurama dengan tatapan kecewa sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik pergi dengan perasaan hancur.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai otakmu?" bentak Sasuke pada Kurama yang masih terduduk di lantai. "Kau menyakitinya!" desisnya tajam.

"Kurama juga tidak kalah sakit, Sasuke," sahut Deidara. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan ke arah Kurama, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Dia pantas mendapatkan pukulan itu!" desis Sasuke tanpa bisa menyembunyikan amarahnya. Dia belum mengerti maksud dari ucapan Deidara yang sebenarnya.

Deidara menghela napas, "pukulan Kitsune pasti terasa sakit. Tapi hatimu jauh lebih sakit, iya 'kan, Kurama?"

Kurama terkekeh namun bibir dan tangannya gemetar. Sasuke dan Itachi hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya saat melihat Kurama meneteskan air mata. Apa maksud ucapan Deidara. "Aku tidak mau dia pergi," ujarnya lirih. "Tapi aku juga ingin memeluk dan mengatakan jika aku sangat merindukannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya bingung. "Adikku akan pergi jika aku mengatakan kebenarannya."

Sasuke dan Itachi terdiam. Akhirnya mereka tahu kebenarannya. Kurama berpura-pura tidak mengenal Naruto karena takut gadis itu pergi. Pasti sulit bagi Kurama untuk menahan diri beberapa hari ini. Adik yang selama ini dirindukannya ada di depan mata namun tidak bisa dijangkaunya. Itachi bahkan tidak tahu darimana Kurama memiliki kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan.

Tidak. Kurama sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia harus mengatakannya pada Naruto. Dia mengambil kotak yang tadi dilemparnya tanpa membukanya terlebih dahulu. Kurama hanya menggenggam erat kotak tersebut. Pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini. Dia pasti bisa membujuk Naruto untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi. Iya, kan? Kurama pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejar Naruto. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencari keberadaan adiknya.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Deidara setelah Kurama pergi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga sejak kita makan malam di asrama dua hari yang lalu," jawab Deidara tenang. "Kurama terlihat tidak fokus dan dia kelihatan terganggu saat kalian memintanya untuk segera mengingat siapa Kitsune agar Kitsune bisa segera pergi."

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi dengan ekspresi bersalah. Dia memijit tengkuknya dan mendengus pelan. "Kenapa Kurama merahasiakan hal ini dari kita?"

"Karena kalian tidak menyukai adiknya," jawab Deidara pedas. "Memang seperti itu kenyataannya, kan!" ujarnya lagi penuh penekanan saat Itachi dan Sasuke menatapnya sinis, tidak terima.

"Tapi sekarang Kitsune sudah menjadi bagian dari kelompok kita. Aku tidak mau dia pergi," kata Itachi sungguh-sungguh. "Aku yakin jika yang lainnya pun berpendapat sama."

"Kita harus ikut mencarinya!" seru Sasuke yang langsng melesat keluar ruangan untuk mencari Naruto.

.

.

.

Di luar gedung sekolah, Naruto memeluk erat Jiraiya yang terlihat enggan untuk melepasnya pergi. Setelah Naruto berjanji untuk memberinya kabar barulah pria tua itu melepaskannya dengan berat hati. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangan pada Jiraiya. Di dalam mobil SUV warna putih, Kimimaro dan Shikamaru sudah menunggunya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil dengan ekspresi sedih. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika akhirnya harus seperti ini. Perpisahannya dengan Kurama sama sekali tidak berjalan menyenangkan. Naruto tahu, semua itu adalah kesalahannya. Andai dia mengatakan kebenaran sejak awal mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi apa yang harus disesalinya? Semuanya sudah terjadi.

Kurama yang sudah kehabisan napas akhirnya berhenti berlari untuk mengatur kembali napasnya. Kaus yang dikenakannya sudah basah oleh keringat, kakinya bergetar karena lelah. Dia sangat panik saat Sasuke memberitahunya jika tas serta barang-barang pribadi milik adiknya sudah tidak ada di dalam kamar.

"Dimana dia?" Kurama semakin panik dibuatnya. Hampir satu jam dia mencari namun tidak ada hasil. Sasuke, Itachi dan Deidara yang juga ikut mencari pun tidak berhasil menemukannya. "Kau ada dimana, Naruto?" tanyanya lirih.

Kurama mendongak menatap langit. Semburat jingga mulai menghiasi langit. "Apa mungkin di ruangan kepala sekolah?" Kurama langsung berbalik dan melesat pergi menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana dia mengetuk pintu ganda itu dengan tidak sabar. "Masuk!" seru Jiraiya dari dalam ruangan. Kurama membuka pintu, dan menutupnya pelan setelah dia masuk ke dalam.

Kurama mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru. Dia harus kembali kecewa karena Naruto tidak ada di dalam ruangan itu. "Apa yang membuatmu kesini?" tanya Jiraiya dari balik meja kerjanya."

"Kepala sekolah, apa Anda melihat Kitsune?" tanya Kurama tanpa basa-basi.

Jiraiya terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab dengan siara berat. "Dia sudah pergi."

"Apa maksud Anda?" Kurama berjalan semakin mendekat, suaranya terdengar aneh bahkan untuk pendengarannya sendiri. "Dia pergi kemana?" tanyanya lagi beruntun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Jiraiya yang kini berdiri memunggungi Kurama. Tatapannya terlihat menerawang jauh, menatap taman belakang sekolah dari jendela besar ruang kerjanya. "Banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui mengenai adikmu, Kurama. Bukankah seharusnya aku menanyakan mengenai dirinya padamu?" ia balik bertanya pada Kurama yang kini berekspresi kaget.

"Jadi Anda tahu jika dia adikku?"

Jiraiya mengangguk pelan. "Adikmu mengatakannya padaku saat berpamitan."

Pamit? Apa maksud Jiraiya dengan pamit? Naruto pergi? Kenapa? Bukankah dia masih berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya? Pikiran Kurama sangat kacau saat ini. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Kurama keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia kembali berlari cepat keluar dari gedung. Tidak ada. Sosok adiknya itu sudah tidak ada.

"Apa kau menemukannya?" Itachi terengah-engah. Ia menepuk bahu Kurama pelan namun sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Itachi melirik ke arah Sasuke yang hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Apalagi yang bisa Sasuke katakan? Gadis yang baru diketahui namanya itu membuatnya kalang kabut. Berani sekali Naruto pergi tanpa pamit kepada mereka. Sial! Makinya di dalam hati. Dia pasti membuat perhitungan jika bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Dia sudah pergi," kata Kurama setengah berbisik. "Pada akhirnya dia tetap pergi." Kurama tersenyum pahit, tangannya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan kotak kecil pemberian Naruto padanya.

Napasnya tercekat, matanya berkaca-kaca saat dia melihat isi kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah _dog tag_ atau liontin tanda pengenal tentara. Kotak itu terjatuh saat Kurama mengeluarkan benda di dalamnya. Ditatapnya liontin kalung itu lama. Liontin berbentuk pipih itu bertuliskan nama lengkap ayah mereka, nomor registrasi serta kesatuan tempatnya berasal.

Kurama terduduk, dan menangis dalam diam. Itachi dan Sasuke yang berdiri di samping kiri dan kanannya ikut berlutut untuk memberikan penghiburan dan kekuatan. Mereka akhirnya mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Naruto tadi. _"Aku sudah memiliki semua kenangan pemiliknya bersamaku, dan benda itu sekarang menjadi milikmu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Note :**

 **(1) Kaze no Mahou by Oto Fumi (OST Anime Popolocrois (Ending)) - Salah satu anime lawas fav author. Coba deh dengerin lagunya. Mantep abis! ^-^**

 **Btw, chap ke 5-nya mungkin akan lebih lama karena saya akan menyelesaikan chap 9 fic I'm Sorry I Love You dulu yang sudah tertunda lama. Terus dichap kemaren si Sasorinya memang nggak kesebut di pembagian tenda. Sudah saya perbaiki. Terima kasih untuk koreksinya yah...**

 **Oh, iyah. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin... Saya maafkan juga kalian semua yang suka neror buat update cepet. Bwuahahahahaha... :D**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap pamungkas yah... (;**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	5. Chapter 5 : Hold My Hand!

**Selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.** **I** **don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, friendship, drama**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Dandelions Promise**

 **Chapter 5 : Hold My Hand!**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Kushina tengah sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk saat Kurama memaksa masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya yang terletak di lantai sepuluh Gedung Perusahaan Uzumaki, sore ini. "Apa yang membuatmu datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh dari berkas yang masih dibaca dan diperiksanya dengan seksama.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kurama melangkah semakin mendekat ke arah meja kerja ibunya, dan setelah jarak keduanya hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja, Kurama meletakkan benda yang diberikan oleh adiknya tepat di atas berkas yang tengah diperiksa oleh ibunya.

Kushina mendongak, menatap putranya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kau datang hanya untuk memperlihatkan benda ini?" tanyanya tanpa menatap benda yang tergeletak tepat di bawah hidungnya. Kushina menghela napas panjang saat putra sulungnya tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya, alih-alih bicara, Kurama hanya menatap lurus wajah Kushina dengan tatapan tajam.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, sedikit aneh melihat kelakuan _tidak biasa_ dari putranya. Setengah enggan dia akhirnya mengambil _dog tag_ dan menatapnya dengan malas, namun ekspresi wajahnya seketika berubah saat dia membaca nama pemilik dari _dog tag_ tersebut. Kushina terbelalak ngeri, lalu menatap wajah putranya lurus- meminta penjelasan. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit bergetar, menahan sejuta perasaan yang berkecamuk; takut, marah, was-was, sedih, dan lainnya yang tidak bisa diungkapkannya.

"Naruto yang mengantarkannya padaku," jawab Kurama datar, namun ekspresinya masih tetap sama; tajam, menusuk.

"Na-Naruto?!" Kushina mengerjapkan mata, napasnya putus-putus, dadanya mendadak sesak mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh putra sulungnya ini. Hatinya bertambah sakit, rasa rindunya yang ditekan begitu lama membuncah saat nama putrinya keluar dari mulut Kurama. "Leluconmu sangat tidak lucu, Kurama!" ujar Kushina setelah berhasil menenangkan diri. "Jika kau melakukan ini hanya agar aku mengijinkanmu untuk mencari ayahmu, maka sebaiknya kau mengurungkan niatmu! Bukankah aku sudah katakan jika kau bisa menemuinya setelah lulus SMA!"

Kurama masih tidak menjawab.

"Bicara, Kurama!" bentak Kushina yang kesabarannya sudah hilang melihat sikap tidak sopan putra sulungnya. Wanita itu kemudian berdiri dan menggebrak meja keras karena Kurama tak juga angkat bicara. "Tidak!" ujarnya lemah sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak mungkin!" ujarnya lagi, dengan keras kepala dia tidak mau menerima berita yang disampaikan oleh putranya. Kedua kaki Kushina tiba-tiba saja kehilangan tenaga. Wanita itu mendudukkan diri dengan keras di atas kursi kerjanya, hatinya mencelos. Rasanya begitu sakit, teramat sakit saat menyadari jika Kurama sangat serius saat ini. "Pasti ada kesalahan! Pasti ada kesalahan!" racaunya panik. "Adikmu pasti sedang bergurau untuk mengerjaimu!" racaunya lagi, untuk menghibur diri. "Seharusnya kita diberi kabar mengenai kematian ayahmu. Seharusnya seperti itu! Bagaimana bisa adikmu tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakannya? Ini tidak benar! Ini tidak benar!" Kushina lalu terdiam lama setelahnya, termenung, larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Tolong cari keberadaan adikku!" mohon Kurama, memutus keheningan yang menyiksa di dalam ruangan itu.

Kushina menatap kosong wajah putranya, perlu beberapa waktu baginya untuk mencerna maksud dari permohonan putranya. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya masih dengan suara bergetar. "Bukankah Naruto yang mengantarkannya padamu? Kenapa aku harus mencarinya?" Kushina mengernyit heran, tidak paham. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menyambar tas miliknya yang diletakkan di atas meja lalu beranjak berdiri dan berseru keras. "Antar aku pada adikmu! Aku harus menanyakkan hal ini padanya secara langsung. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukumnya jika dia berbohong untuk mengerjai kita. Ini semua tidak lucu!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang," sahut Kurama pahit.

Ucapannya membuat langkah Kushina yang sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu keluar terhenti seketika. Wanita itu membalikkan badan, "apa maksudmu?!" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Wajah yang biasanya terangkat itu kini terlihat cemas dan rapuh. "Kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya?"

"Dia pergi," jawab Kurama dengan nada berat. Suaranya seolah tersangkut di tenggorakannya. Lidahnya kelu, dadanya berdenyut sakit saat dia kembali teringat jika adiknya tidak diketahui keberadaanya. "Dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun," lanjutnya. "Karena itulah aku datang. Aku harap Ibu bersedia membantuku mencarinya."

Kushina membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah dan serta merta ia-pun menangis. Wanita itu jatuh terduduk di atas lantai, menangisi takdir keluarganya yang menyedihkan. Bukan hal ini yang diharapkannya saat berpisah dengan Minato dua belas tahun yang lalu. Kenapa mimpi buruknya berubah menjadi kenyataan? "Mungkin saja adikmu berbohong, kan?!" ujarnya yang kini terdengar seperti sebuah pengharapan. "Dia pasti berbohong, kan?!" katanya lagi dengan suara serak. Sayangnya Kurama menjawab dengan gelengan kepala pelan. Naruto tidak mungkin menjadikan kematian ayah mereka sebagai suatu lelucon. Itu tidak mungkin, pikirnya pilu.

Kurama terpekur menatap ibunya yang masih menangis keras di atas lantai. Air mata ibunya jatuh membasahi lantai berkeramik putih di bawahnya. Kushina terus menangis pilu, meratapi kekurangberuntungannya. "Brengsek!" maki Kushina di tengah isakannya. "Kau berjanji untuk menjaga Naruto!" ujarnya lagi kini berupa gumaman tidak jelas. "Kau berjanji untuk menjaga dirimu dengan baik!" tangan kanannya terkepal sementara tangannya yang lain meremas kemeja putih berbahan sutra yang dikenakannya, lalu memukul-mukul dadanya keras. Wanita itu kemudian mendongak saat Kurama berlutut dan menatapnya. "Maafkan aku, Ku...!" ujarnya lemah. "Semuanya salahku! Salahku!"

Kurama tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Dengan lembut dia memeluk tubuh ibunya yang bergetar. Kushina meremas jas sekolah putranya yang kini mulai basah oleh air matanya. Kushina tahu jika penyesalannya tidak berguna sekarang, karena penyesalannya tidak mampu untuk memutar kembali waktu yang telah lalu.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul delapan malam, Kurama kembali ke kamarnya di asrama. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Kepulangannya begitu dinanti oleh teman-teman dekatnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus dilayangkan kepadanya, namun bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat.

Deidara yang terkadang bersikap lebih dewasa diantara mereka semua akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Dia memberikan pengertian kepada teman-temannya yang lain agar memberikan waktu bagi Kurama untuk menenangkan diri. "Kurama sama terkejutnya dengan kita. Jadi kumohon, beri dia waktu!" tukasnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Kamar berukuran empat kali empat meter itu untuk sesaat menjadi sunyi senyap. Deidara tersenyum kecil, senang karena teman-temannya yang lain bisa mengerti dan bersikap dewasa. Namun senyumannya seketika lenyap saat ruangan itu kembali ribut oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kembali diajukan oleh Sasori, Hidan, dan Kakuzu.

Itachi yang mendengar gumaman protes dari adik juga teman-temannya yang lain akhirnya ikut buka suara, ia menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Deidara. "Kita akan bertanya setelah Kurama siap," ujarnya penuh penekanan. "Tidak ada tapi, Sasuke!" ancamnya, memotong protes adiknya yang sudah diujung lidah. "Lebih baik kalian semua kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing dan istirahat!"

Itachi dan Deidara akhirnya harus memaksa Sasuke dan yang lainnya untuk keluar dari dalam kamar. Keenam pemuda yang diusir secara paksa itu pun melakukan sedikit perlawanan kecil. Mereka bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal.

Sasuke dan kelima temannya yang lain hanya bisa menghela napas panjang setelah Deidara dan Itachi berhasil mengeluarkan mereka dari dalam kamar milik Kurama dan Itachi. Merasa percuma berdiri di sana, mereka pun akhirnya memilih kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing dalam keheningan.

Mereka terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Namun sepertinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam otak mereka tidak jauh berbeda; jadi Kitsune adik kandung Kurama? Kenapa gadis itu menyembunyikan identitas aslinya? Apa benar ayah mereka sudah meninggal dunia? Lalu kemana Kitsune sekarang?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengusik pikiran keenam pemuda itu. Mereka juga tidak menyangka kenapa keberadaan gadis itu yang begitu singkat mampu memberikan kesan dalam di dalam hati dan otak mereka? Mereka sungguh tidak mengerti.

Di dalam kamar, Deidara berjalan dengan langkah lebar lalu menempelkan telinga kanannya di daun pintu untuk mencuri dengar suara-suara yang berasal dari luar. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melepas napas panjang saat tidak lagi mendengar suara gaduh teman-temannya di luar. "Kenapa mereka sulit sekali mengerti?" ujarnya setengah berbisik. Deidara pun berbalik dan mendapati jika Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Ya, saat ini Itachi tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk menghibur Kurama; sahabat baiknya. Itachi bukan tipe penghibur yang baik. Otaknya seolah menjadi lumpuh jika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti saat ini.

Deidara lagi-lagi melepas napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala pelan sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan diri di samping Itachi. Di depannya, Kurama duduk dengan kepala menunduk dalam, mulutnya masih tertutup begitu rapat. "Sebaiknya kau cuci muka, ganti pakaian dan lekas tidur, Ku!" kata Deidara memutus keheningan mencekam di dalam ruangan itu. Pria itu melirik lewat ekor matanya saat Itachi menarik-narik kaus oblong putih yang dipakainya, memohon agar dia melakukan sesuatu untuk menghibur Kurama, namun Deidara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pelan, menyesal karena dia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang bisa dikatakan atau dilakukannya untuk menghibur Kurama.

"Kami berharap jika berita yang disampaikan oleh Naruto hanya lelucon," kata Kurama akhirnya buka suara. Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap lurus wajah kedua teman baiknya yang terlihat sangat khawatir. "Aku pergi untuk menemui ibuku untuk mengabarkan berita ini. Aku juga memohon agar dia mau membantuku mencari Naruto," jelasnya dengan nada suara yang begitu tenang.

"Jangan khawatir, adikmu pasti ditemukan!" Itachi berkata penuh keyakinan. "Dengan pengaruh yang dimiliki oleh keluargamu, tentunya tidak akan sulit untuk menemukan adikmu."

Kurama tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Itachi bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. "Terima kasih," balas Kurama lirih masih dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke menghempaskan diri dengan keras ke atas tempat tidurnya. Otaknya berpikir dengan keras, mencoba menebak dan memahami apa yang dipirkan oleh gadis asing yang kini sudah diketahui namanya. Naruto. Hah... Sasuke tersenyum miring saat mengingatnya. Sungguh nama yang aneh untuk seorang wanita, pikirnya. Namun senyuman itu segera hilang, berganti oleh tekukan dalam di dahinya.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri, helaan napas keras terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. Untuk mengalihkan pikirannya, dia menyisir asal rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari-jari tangannya mencoba membuatnya rapih seperti biasa, namun gagal, otaknya tetap tertuju pada Naruto dan kerapihan serta gaya rambutnya yang berantakan sepertinya sama sekali tidak menjadi penting untuk saat ini.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kursi belajarnya. Sebuah kemeja putih tersampir pada punggung kursi. Beberapa hari yang lalu hal ini pasti membuatnya kesal setengah mati, namun kali ini hal ini malah dinantikannya. Dia menginginkan keberadaan Naruto di sini. Sungguh, dia tidak akan marah jika Naruto memakai kemeja dan handuknya tanpa ijin. Dengan senang hati dia akan berbagi tempat tidur dengan gadis itu, Sasuke bahkan rela jika Naruto menyuruhnya tidur di lantai jika itu bisa membuat gadis itu senang. Dia bahkan tidak akan protes jika Naruto menonton televisi dengan suara keras, walau hal itu mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya.

Kenapa Sasuke baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa setelah gadis itu pergi dia baru menyadarinya? Rasa tertariknya pada Naruto mungkin disebabkan oleh perlakuan gadis itu padanya. Sasuke tidak melihat binar kagum dikedua mata gadis itu saat melihatnya, binar yang selalu dilihatnya di mata para gadis yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Naruto bahkan tidak sungkan bersikap barbar dihadapannya, bersikap seenaknya, tidak tahu malu, dan begitu menyebalkan. Namun dibalik semua itu, gadis itu menularkan keceriaan pada setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, memejamkan mata lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggiran meja belajar untuk menopang tubuhnya. "Dasar bodoh!" umpatnya dengan rahang mengeras. Sasuke sangat kesal, kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Dia tidak memiliki kekuasaan, pengaruh serta kemampuan untuk mencari jejak keberadaan Naruto. Benar, keluarganya merupakan salah satu keluarga yang berpengaruh di negara ini, tapi sebagai seorang anak yang belum matang, dia bagaikan tunas kecil yang sama sekali belum memiliki akar kuat. "Brengsek!" umpatnya lagi, memaki ketidakmampuannya.

.

.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak Naruto kembali ke kamp bersama Kimimaro dan Shikamaru. Gadis remaja itu bersikap ceria seperti biasanya, dia terlihat sama kecuali kedua bola matanya yang kini tidak bersinar seperti dulu.

Orang-orang yang mengenalnya dengan sangat baik pasti bisa menebak jika Naruto tengah berusaha menutupi kesedihannya. Gadis itu tengah menata hatinya saat ini. Shikamaru dan Kimimaro tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena Naruto memutuskan dengan keras kepala jika pertemuannya kembali dengan Kurama menjadi topik yang tidak boleh diangkat dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap pelatih yang juga berperan sebagai wali sahnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" gadis remaja itu balik bertanya, menanggalkan keformalan diantara mereka. Keduanya berada di dalam kantor Kakashi saat ini, setelah sebelumnya Kakashi memerintahkan Naruto untuk datang menghadap.

Kakashi mengetukkan jari-jari tangannya ke atas meja, menunggu beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri. "Aku ingin kau jujur, Naruto!" ujarnya penuh penekanan. "Aku tahu jika sesuatu telah terjadi, dan jangan mengelak karena aku tahu kau bersikap aneh setelah pulang dari rumah Nara!" katanya penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, dengan sikap tenang dia menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. "Aneh? Kenapa Paman beranggapan jika sikapku aneh akhir-akhir ini? Bukankah selama ini sikapku memang selalu aneh?" katanya dengan santai.

"Jangan main-main dengan kesabaranku, Naruto!" tegur Kakashi dengan nada suara yang mampu membuat anak buah maupun musuhnya bergetar takut, sayangnya hal itu tidak berefek untuk Naruto. "Katakan sesuatu!" perintahnya lagi dengan ketegasan yang nyata. Kakashi menunggu dengan kesabaran yang semakin menipis, dia masih ingin menguji kejujuran Naruto.

Hening.

"Jadi?!" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pergi ke rumah Shikamaru," jawab Naruto dalam satu tarikan napas, memulai pengakuannya, namun Kakashi hanya menatapnya datar tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Aku menemui Kurama di sekolah," akunya lagi dengan suara sedikit gemetar, kepalanya menunduk menekuri lantai berkeramik hitam di bawahnya. Ia pun mendongak, lalu mengerjapkan mata, membaca ekspresi wajah Kakashi. Oh, tidak mungkin! Jeritnya di dalam hati. "Kau tahu tentang hal ini, kan?!" tuduhnya dengan gigi gemertuk menahan kesal. Oh, tentu saja paman tersayangnya ini tahu mengenai kenakalannya. "Kau benar-benar sudah tahu," kata Naruto lagi dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa kau menemuinya?" tanya Kakashi kini dengan suara lebih lembut. "Menemuinya hanya akan menyakitimu. Kau tahu itu!"

Naruto bergeming menanggapinya.

"Jika ibumu mengetahui profesimu saat ini, maka kau tahu betul apa konsekuensinya terhadapmu!"

Naruto masih diam, tertunduk dengan ekspresi kalut. "Ibuku tidak bisa memaksaku untuk keluar dari sini," katanya setelah terdiam lama.

"Oh, dengan kekuasaan serta koneksi yang dimilikinya dia mampu melakukannya. Kau tahu betul hal itu," Kakashi menyahut dengan suara berat. Pria itu kembali menghela napas panjang dan melempar tatapannya keluar jendela kantor sementara selama dia berada di Tokyo. "Ibumu bisa gila jika tahu kau bergabung dalam pasukan khusus, seperti halnya ayahmu dulu. Kau tahu alasan kenapa orangtuamu bercerai, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Sejenak dia terdiam sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada sakit hati yang nyata. "Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun. Ibuku tidak akan peduli, dia bahkan tidak membalas teleponku saat itu." Ia menunduk, mencermati jari-jari tangannya yang saling bertaut. "Aku meninggalkan pesan agar dia menghubungiku balik. Aku ingin memberitahunya mengenai kematian Ayah, tapi balasan itu tidak pernah datang- sampai saat ini."

"Mungkin resepsionis itu tidak menyampaikan pesan darimu," kata Kakashi mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Dia tahu pasti sebesar apa Kushina mencintai mantan suami dan putri bungsunya. Ego dan harga diri Minato serta Kushina sangat tinggi, membuat keduanya menahan diri dan tetap memegang teguh perjanjian perceraian diantara keduanya. Perjanjian yang menyertakan kedua anak mereka. Mereka sangat bodoh, pikir Kakashi saat mengenangnya. "Lalu, apa kau sudah memberitahu kakakmu mengenai ayah kalian?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Kurama tidak mengenalku saat aku muncul dihadapannya. Bahkan dia marah besar saat aku memaksanya untuk mengingatku," Naruto tersenyum tipis dan melirik ke arah Kakashi yang tengah menatap dan mendengar ucapannya dengan ekspresi serius. "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun saat aku menyerahkan kotak berisi _dog tag_ itu ke tangannya."

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengenalimu?" tanya Kakashi lirih nyaris setengah berbisik. Tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Otak cerdas Kurama pasti bisa menebak siapa Naruto sebenarnya walau mereka berpisah cukup lama. Yah, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Naruto memang berubah banyak. Gadis muda itu tidak lagi gendut, berpipi tembam dan bertubuh pendek seperti saat dia berusia lima tahun. Kakashi menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kursinya, berusaha duduk senyaman mungkin. "Aneh," ujarnya lirih namun Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli.

"Kau marah karena aku membohongimu?"

"Tentu saja aku marah," omel Kakashi kesal. "Kau dan bocah Nara itu mengelabuiku dengan sangat lihai. Tapi kalian salah jika kalian beranggapan aku tidak bisa mencium kebohongan kalian," dia melepas napas lelah dan kembali bicara, "kau seharusnya jujur kepadaku. Aku bisa mengantarmu pada ibu dan kakakmu secara langsung."

"Aku tidak mau bertemu ibuku!" seru Naruto mutlak. "Dia lebih mencintai Kurama daripada aku," tambahnya dengan nada iri dan marah yang menjadi satu. "Jika dia mencintaiku, dia pasti berusaha menemuiku. Tapi hal itu juga tidak dilakukannya."

"Dengar Naruto!" sela Kakashi cepat. "Banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui mengenai orangtuamu. Rasanya tidak adil jika kau melihatnya dari salah satu sisi saja," Kakashi menegur pelan, mencoba memberi pengertian pada putri asuhnya yang keras kepala, persis seperti ayah dan ibu gadis itu. "Ibumu memutuskan membawa Kurama karena dia takut jika ayahmu menjadikan Kurama sepertinya. Ibumu sangat takut kehilangan ayahmu, dia juga sangat menyayangimu dan Kurama. Dia sangat mencintai keluarganya, ibumu bahkan rela meninggalkan kenyamanan keluarga Uzumaki untuk menikahi ayahmu. Pengorbanannya selama ini sangat besar, bertahun-tahun dia diliputi ketakutan akan kematian ayahmu saat bertugas, karena itu dia mengancam ayahmu dengan perceraian, dan siapa mengira jika ternyata ayahmu akan menyetujui usul ibumu itu."

Naruto terdiam, dia sendiri tahu mengenai alasan perceraian kedua orangtuanya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu alasan kenapa Minato membawanya sementara Kushina membawa Kurama.

"Ayahmu tahu jika ibumu sangat menyayangimu, karena itu dia berkeras membawamu, berharap jika rasa sayang dan rindu Kushina terhadapmu bisa menyatukan kembali keluarga kalian-"

"Dan ternyata Ayah salah besar," potong Naruto sinis. "Ibu tidak pernah mencariku. Tidak pernah."

"Kedua orangtuamu sangat keras kepala," ujar Kakashi sedih. "Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar jika tindakan mereka menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri. Ayahmu yang terlalu mencintai pekerjaan dan negaranya menjadi buta dan saat sadar semuanya sudah terlambat, karena dia sudah kehilangan keluarganya. Jangan mengulangi hal yang sama, Naruto! Jika kau setuju, aku akan menghubungi ibumu sekarang juga."

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto tegas. "Aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya saat ini. Aku tidak mau!"

"Naruto?!"

"Tidak, Paman!" mohonnya lirih. "Jangan sekarang. Jika apa yang Paman katakan benar, ibuku pasti akan memintaku meninggalkan pekerjaanku saat ini. Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa!" tegasnya keras kepala. "Aku ingin seperti Ayah. Mengabdi kepada negara hingga aku merasa lelah dan ingin kembali ke keluargaku karena keinginanku sendiri. Sampai saat itu tiba, tolong jangan hubungi ibuku. Walau aku sekarat sekali pun, kau tidak boleh menghubunginya! Berjanjilah! Janji seorang prajurit, kau harus melakukannya atas namaku, Paman!"

.

.

.

 _"Here lies a soldier who served his country well. Beloved by family, cherished by friends."_

 _Minato Namikaze_

 _01.25.1960 - 03.28.2005_

 _"May the journey on your next adventure be as joy-filled as your time with us. See you soon, Daddy!"_

Demi, Tuhan, sudah lebih dari tiga bulan ayahnya meninggal dunia. Kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengatakan perihal ini kepadanya? Kenapa Naruto baru muncul sekarang? Kenapa? Tanya Kurama di dalam hati. Dia tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya itu.

Kurama bahkan tidak berkedip saat membaca tulisan di atas batu nisan makam ayahnya. Tulisan itu tercetak cantik di atas batu granit hitam yang menjadi tanda pusara ayahnya. Dia melirik ke arah ibunya yang kini berlutut di atas rumput hijau di bawahnya. Wanita itu lalu terduduk, dengan kepala menunduk dan kedua bahunya kini bergetar hebat, dia menangis tanpa suara.

Kushina segera mengatur kepergian mereka ke Amerika sesaat setelah laporan mengenai kebenaran kematian mantan suaminya itu diterimanya. Keduanya tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan panjang dari Tokyo menuju Los Angeles. Mereka tiba pukul sepuluh pagi, hari ini, waktu LA. Setelah menyimpan barang-barang mereka yang tidak banyak di hotel, keduanya segera berangkat menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir Minato.

Kurama tahu betul jika ibunya terguncang hebat akibat kematian Minato, belum lagi hingga detik ini berita mengenai keberadaan Naruto sama sekali belum ada perkembangan terbaru.

Keduanya berada di sana selama satu jam sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggal Minato dan Naruto.

Dengan bahasa inggris fasih Kushina menjelaskan kepada penjaga apartemen jika dia merupakan ibu dari Naruto dan mantan istri dari Minato. Penjaga apartemen berbadan kekar dengan kepala pelontos itu terlihat simpati melihat keadaan Kushina yang menyedihkan. Dengan tatapan simpati dia memberikan kunci cadangan apartemen milik Minato dan mengucapkan bela sungkawa dengan tulus pada Kushina dan Kurama. Dia juga mengatakan jika Naruto tidak lagi tinggal di sana dan memintanya mencarikan satu orang pekerja yang bersedia membersihkan apartemennya setiap satu minggu sekali dengan upah yang pantas.

Apartemen sederhana yang di tempati Naruto berada di lantai lima, bertembok bata yang dicat putih sempurna. Ruangannya tidak terlalu besar, namun barang-barang yang berada di dalamnya ditata sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat efisien dan nyaman.

Kushina tidak sanggup menahan laju air matanya saat menatap foto keluarganya yang terpasang di tembok ruang tamu. Foto yang diambil tiga belas tahun yang lalu itu masih terpasang dan terawat dengan baik.

Kurama mengikuti arah pandangan Kushina dan tertegun lama di sana. Di dalam foto berukuran kanvas itu ada sosoknya yang masih berusia lima tahun, bergelayut manja pada Minato, sementara Naruto yang masih berusia empat tahun duduk di atas pangkuan Kushina. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Siapa sangka jika satu tahun kemudian kebahagiaan itu akan sirna dan terengut dari mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Tokyo, Itachi terus menatap wajah teman-temannya dengan ekspresi serius. Ruangan OSIS yang biasanya ribut itu kini selalu tenang dan terasa begitu damai. Perilaku teman-temannya berubah drastis sejak kepergian Naruto. Kakuzu dan Hidan sudah dua hari ini menghilang setelah jam pelajaran terakhir selesai dan kembali saat jam makan malam. Kadang keduanya baru pulang setelah larut malam. Saat Itachi menanyakan kemana mereka pergi, keduanya hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lain lagi dengan Deidara, pemuda yang biasanya menghabiskan jam makan siang untuk tidur di atap sekolah itu kini lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di ruang OSIS walau hanya sekedar duduk atau membaca buku. Ck, Deidara membaca buku? Yang benar saja!

"Sasuke?!"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap Itachi.

"Kepala sekolah meminta proposal penyelenggaraan festival seni sudah ada di atas mejanya besok pagi. Apa kau bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke sama datarnya.

"Aku juga memerlukan laporan festival olahraga kemarin, apa kau juga bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini?"

"Ok," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu," timpal Neji dan Kiba secara bersamaan.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Sasuke halus. Pemuda itu merapihkan berkas-berkas laporan yang sudah diperiksanya lalu menumpuknya menjadi satu bagian sebelum akhirnya diserahkan kepada Itachi. Dia tidak akan menolak semua pekerjaan yang biasanya dianggap sebagai beban karena dia memerlukan hal lain untuk menyibukkan diri agar pikirannya teralih dari Naruto.

"Kapan Kurama kembali?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba. "Lalu, apa sudah ada kabar mengenai keberadaan Naruto?"

"Hari ini Kurama pulang ke Tokyo, dan sayangnya tidak ada kabar apapun mengenai Naruto."

Kakuzu dan Hidan masuk ke dalam ruangan tepat saat Sasori membuka mulut untuk menyahut Itachi. Namun mulutnya kembali terkatup, matanya terbelalak saat melihat keadaan Kakuzu dan Hidan saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Deidara menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sama dari keenam temannya yang lain.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil," sahut Hidan sembari mendudukkan diri ke atas kursi kosong. Dia sedikit meringis saat luka di kakinya kembali berdenyut sakit akibat gerakannya yang kasar.

"Sebenarnya kalian pergi kemana selama ini?" Itachi bertanya dengan mata melotot dan berkacak pinggang. "Asal kalian tahu, aku tidak bisa terus menerus melindungi kalian. Bagaimana jika kalian tertangkap basah keluar masuk asrama tanpa ijin? Ayolah, Teman! Saat ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh!"

"Kami pergi untuk mencari Naruto dengan sepedah motor." Kakuzu yang sedari tadi diam kini buka suara. Dia melepas napas panjang dan menatap langit-langit ruangan itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Kami mencarinya disetiap penjuru kota, sayangnya kami tidak menemukannya." Kakuzu tersenyum kecut setelahnya.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantu Kurama," timpal Hidan menjawab ekspresi kagum dari Itachi dan yang lainnya, kecuali Sasuke yang kini menunduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya. "Aku dan Kakuzu tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain hal ini," tambahnya terdengar sangat menyesal.

"Lihat apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada kita semua!" Sasuke bicara dengan gigi gemertuk. "Dia datang dan pergi dengan seenaknya. Membuat kita semua khawatir setengah mati, sementara dia? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang saat ini ada dipikiran gadis barbar itu!"

"Sas-"

"Aku membencinya!" teriak Sasuke putus asa memotong ucapan Itachi. "Dia memporakporandakkan duniaku yang tertata rapih. Dan setelah melakukannya dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun! Kenapa dia seperti itu?!" teriak Sasuke keras. "Tidak..." ujarnya dengan senyum dingin dan gelengan kepala pelan. "Aku tidak akan terus seperti ini, aku akan melupakannya, kembali ke kehidupan normalku, dan aku sarankan kalian melakukan hal yang sama!" tambahnya sebelum berjalan pergi dalam keadaan marah.

"Biarkan dia sendiri!" ujar Deidara pada Neji dan Kiba yang sudah melangkah untuk mengejar sahabatnya. "Sasuke bukan marah pada Naruto, dia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto," tambahnya lagi. "Kurasa apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke ada benarnya. Tidak baik jika kita terus terlarut dalam kesedihan ini. Kita harus tetap melanjutkan kehidupan kita, dan menyiapkan sambutan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Naruto jika dia berhasil ditemukan nanti," tambahnya dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

.

.

.

Satu hari berlalu dengan cepat setelahnya. Tadi malam Kurama kembali pulang ke asrama. Pemuda itu kembali bersikap seperti biasanya; acuh dan menyebalkan. Hal itu pun membuat Itachi sedikit lega, karena Kurama tidak terus menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kepergian Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi saat melihat Kurama keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan pakaian rapih.

"Toko buku," jawab Kurama malas. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak membahas masalah Naruto dan akan sabar menunggu hasil penyelidikan detektif yang disewa Kushina untuk mencari Naruto.

"Aku ikut!" seru Itachi tanpa meminta persetujuan. Kurama hanya menggendikkan bahu, tidak peduli saat Itachi mengekor di belakangnya. "Kalian berdua juga mau pergi?" tanya Itachi saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Deidara di lorong asrama.

"Sasuke akan mentraktirku makan siang," jawab Deidara sambil merangkul akrab bahu Sasuke yang mendengus ke arahnya.

"Dalam rangka apa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Dalam rangka aku membantunya menyelesaikan laporan dan dalam rangka menyambut hari Minggu yang cerah ceria," sahut Deidara lagi ceria.

"Neji dan Kiba tidak ikut?" tanya Kurama penasaran karena dua sahabat Sasuke tidak ikut bersamanya.

"Sasori menugaskan mereka untuk menjaga Kakuzu dan Hidan," jawabnya datar, dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

Pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai pengunjung itu dikejutkan oleh aksi perampokan dan penyanderaan yang terjadi sangat cepat di lantai dua, tepatnya di sebuah toko perhiasan. Sepuluh orang perampok itu bersenjata api lengkap. Mereka melumpuhkan petugas yang berjaga dengan mudah.

Pengunjung toko yang ketakutan mulai berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri, namun seorang penjahat yang berjaga di pintu masuk toko itu segera menembakkan senjatanya ke udara sebagai ancaman.

Di luar toko, pengunjung yang mengetahui aksi perampokan dan penyanderaan itu panik dan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri. Kepanikan yang menyebar sangat cepat itu berujung ricuh dan tidak sedikit dari pengunjung yang terluka akibat terjatuh lalu terinjak pengunjung yang lain.

Mobil-mobil polisi datang cepat sesaat setelah menerima laporan tersebut. Pengunjung yang berlarian keluar dari gedung perbelanjaan itu menjadi kesulitan tersendiri untuk polisi yang siaga. Menenangkan ratusan bahkan ribuan orang dalam waktu yang bersamaan sungguh bukan tugas yang mudah. Pengunjung itu semakin panik saat letusan senjata api kembali terdengar dari lantai dua yang kini berubah menjadi lokasi penyanderaan.

Perampok-perampok itu menodongkan senjata mereka kepada pengunjung yang masih terjebak di lantai dua, menggiring mereka dengan tatapan bengis menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji. Dengan cepat polisi mengepung restoran cepat saji di lantai dua itu, memerintahkan para perampok untuk menyerah.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga Kurama, Itachi, Deidara dan Sasuke tidak sempat berlari untuk melarikan diri. Setelah ketenangannya kembali, mereka baru sadar jika saat ini mereka menjadi sandera perampok. "Tenang!" kata Deidara mencoba untuk menahan Kurama yang hendak memberikan perlawanan. "Mereka bersenjata," ia mengingatkan dan melirik ke arah salah satu penjahat terdekat yang menenteng sebuah pistol. "Mereka bukan lawan kita," tambahnya yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Kurama, Itachi dan Sasuke diam, menundukkan kepala sambil mengawasi keadaan, mencari celah dan waktu yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Bos, kenapa kita tidak melarikan diri saja?" tanya seorang penjahat bertubuh kurus dan pendek. "Kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan."

"Kita terkepung," jawab kepala perampok itu dengan gigi terkatup. Matanya menatap bengis pengunjung yang duduk ketakutan di lantai restoran siap saji itu. "Kita tidak akan bisa keluar hidup-hidup jika tidak memiliki sandera. Selain itu, kita bisa mendapatkan uang lebih banyak sebagai tebusan untuk para sandera."

Ketua perampok itu menanggapi gertakan polisi dengan santai. Dia menarik paksa seorang wanita tua dan pria gemuk yang mencicit ketakutan lalu mendorong keduanya untuk berjalan di depannya sebagai tameng. "Mundur! Atau aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh mereka semua!" ancamnya dengan ekspresi dingin dan penuh perhitungan.

Polisi-polisi itu bergeming, tetap diam di tempat. Merasa tidak dianggap, kepala perampok itu mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan pistol ditangannya dan tanpa sedikit pun rasa ragu dia menarik pelatuk, menembak pria gemuk itu tepat di belakang kepalanya. Pria gemuk itu langsung roboh, mati, tanpa sempat mengeluarkan suara kesakitan. Wanita tua yang berdiri di samping pria itu menjerit ketakutan. Menutup mata dan air matanya pun mengalir menganak sungai.

"Mundur! Atau wanita tua ini akan jadi korban selanjutnya!" perampok itu bicara lantang dengan kebengisan yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk yang mendengarnya meremang.

.

.

.

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kimimaro tengah latihan menembak saat Kakashi datang terburu-buru. "Ada tugas untuk kalian bertiga!" tukasnya tanpa memberitahukan secara detail. Ketiga anak didiknya itu mengangguk kecil, mengecek pistol latihan mereka, mengeluarkan sisa peluru sebelum mengembalikan pistol-pistol tersebut kepada pengawas latihan tembak. Tugas ini pasti sangat penting, pikir ketiganya mengingat jika besok pagi mereka harus terbang ke Okinawa untuk memulai latihan gabungan.

"Pihak kepolisian Tokyo meminta bantuan pasukan khusus untuk menangani perampokan dan penyanderaan di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di pusat kota," jelas Kakashi pada ketiganya. Mereka berempat terus berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kantor Jendral Senju Tobirama.

"Apa jatuh korban?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Satu orang sandera tewas," jawab Kakashi. "Perampok itu menembaknya karena polisi tidak mau mundur."

"Sepertinya perampok itu mulai putus asa." Naruto menimpali dengan tegang. "Perampok yang putus asa bisa sangat nekat."

"Karena itulah pihak kepolisian memerlukan bantuan kita," jawab Kakashi sesaat sebelum mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam kantor kerja Tobirama.

.

.

.

Pasukan khusus gabungan itu tiba di lokasi setengah jam kemudian. Dengan cepat pihak kepolisian yang bertugas menerangkan situasi di dalam gedung perbelanjaan itu. Shikamaru segera memasang peralatannya, dia meretas sistem keamanan gedung untuk melihat rekaman CCTV saat kejadian perampokan di toko perhiasan terjadi.

Pihak kepolisian yang melihatnya hanya bisa terbelalak, kagum dan iri saat menyadari perbedaan kemampuan mereka. Kakashi yang bertindak sebagai ketua dengan serius membaca situasi dan mulai merencanakan penyerangan. Keselamatan sandera menjadi prioritas utama mereka saat ini.

"Kami sudah mengepung pintu dan tangga darurat. Perampok itu berkumpul di lantai dua dengan para sandera," lapor kepala polisi. "Pintu keluar restoran cepat saji itu dikunci dari dalam, tapi beberapa anggotaku sudah bersiap dengan senjata lengkap di luarnya."

"Bagaimana, Shika? Apa ada celah agar anggota kita bisa menyusup ke dalam restoran itu?" tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar laptop milik Shikamaru.

Jari-jari Shikamaru terus menari di atas _keyboard_ , mempelajari struktur bangunan dengan teliti. "Kita bisa masuk lewat pipa saluran AC," jawab Shikamaru dengan kernyitan dalam. "Sayangnya ukuran pipa terlalu kecil untuk dimasuki pria dewasa. Kurasa hanya Naruto yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya." Shikamaru melirik lewat bahunya ke arah Kakashi sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto.

"Aku siap," sahut Naruto tanpa sedikit pun keraguan dalam suaranya. Dan mereka pun melakukan rapat singkat untuk membahas rencana penyerangan yang akan mereka gunakan.

Hanya perlu waktu tiga puluh menit bagi Naruto untuk merayap melewati lubang sempit pipa AC yang hanya memiliki lebar lima puluh centimeter. Dia bisa mendengar suara memohon dan rintihan pilu dari para sandera. Dia juga bisa mendengar bentakan-bentakan kasar yang terdengar sangat marah dari bawahnya.

Ia terus merangkak dengan lihai. Dia harus berlari melawan waktu. Tugas utamanya adalah membuka pintu darurat restoran itu agar polisi yang menunggu di luar bisa bergerak untuk menyelamatkan sandera. Dia kembali bergerak pelan, mengikuti arah petunjuk yang diberikan Shikamaru menuju dapur restoran.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah teropong kecil dari saku rompinya. Teropong itu bisa ditekuk untuk memudahkannya menyelidiki ruangan di bawahnya. Ada satu orang bersenjata lengkap di sana dan ada empat orang pegawai restoran yang menjadi sandera di dapur. Gadis remaja itu menyeringai senang. Satu orang akan lebih mudah dilumpuhkannya.

Gadis itu membuka satu demi satu baut-baut pintu di ujung lorong pipa AC. Naruto meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir saat salah satu pegawai restoran itu melihatnya. Seolah mengerti, pegawai itu kembali memalingkan kepala dan dengan isyarat tangan dia memberitahukan jika di dapur ada satu orang bersenjata.

Ternyata benar hanya satu orang, batin Naruto semakin senang. Dengan perlahan dia turun dari pipa AC tersebut. Tiga orang sandera lain yang baru menyadari keberadaan Naruto sedikit tersentak dan menahan napas, mata mereka menatap takut ke arah komplotan perampok yang tengah menatap keluar, lewat celah pintu, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di sana.

Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto berjalan semakin mendekati perampok yang tidak siaga, dan dalam waktu beberapa detik saja sebuah bunyi tulang leher patah terdengar pelan namun begitu menyayat hati dan menyakitkan, seketika penjahat itu roboh, mati.

Tugas pertamanya hampir selesai, dia lalu berbalik untuk membuka pintu ganda yang terkunci itu. "Mana kuncinya?" tanya Naruto pada keempat sandera yang masih terlihat _shock_ dan hanya mampu mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah penjahat yang kini terbaring tak bernyawa.

Naruto kemudian menggeladah tubuh penjahat itu, bernapas lega saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya pada saku jaket kulit penjahat yang sudah menjadi mayat. Dia lalu melaporkan hasil pekerjaannya lewat _microphone_ kecil yang terpasang di balik rompi gelapnya.

Kimimaro dan empat orang polisi dengan senjata lengkap sudah menunggunya di balik pintu. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa mereka mengeluarkan empat orang sandera yang ada di dalam dapur itu. "Aku akan menyelinap masuk ke dalam restoran. Kalian harus siaga untuk hal yang paling buruk," kata Naruto pada Kimimaro dan lainnya.

Kimimaro mengangguk paham. Kemampuannya di bidang medis pasti diperlukan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Setidaknya dia bisa melakukan pertolongan pertama jika ada petugas maupun sandera yang terluka. Dia yakin jika baku tembak tidak bisa dihindarkan dalam penyerangan ini. Semoga tidak ada korban jiwa dipihak kami, doanya di dalam hati, memohon keselamatan untuk petugas kepolisian dan sandera.

.

.

.

Naruto tengah bersiap untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam restoran saat suara tembakan terdengar bersahutan dari dalam restoran. Dia memaki di dalam hati, mencaci kecerobohan beberapa oknum polisi yang tidak bisa menunggu dan menahan diri.

Jeritan ketakutan melolong dari restoran, tangisan dan rintihan memohon untuk dilepaskan terus diucapkan oleh para sandera. Dua perampok yang berjaga di balik pintu masuk restoran mati terkena luncuran timah panas. Salah satu perampok yang berada di dekat pintu dapur berjalan lalu menarik rambut salah satu sandera. Wanita paruh baya yang ditarik secara kasar itu terus meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan, dan rontaannya itu berhenti saat timah panas menembus otak kirinya, menghancurkan sebagian wajahnya karena ditembak dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku akan membunuh semua sandera jika kalian terus menyerang!" sang kepala perampok berteriak keras dari balik tembok. "Aku menginginkan uang sebesar lima puluh juta yen dan dua buah mobil sebagai harga tebusan untuk membebaskan sandera."

Naruto yang melihat celah langsung menyelinap masuk ke dalam restoran dan berbaur dengan sandera yang duduk melingkar disisi restoran dekat meja kasir. Gadis itu membelalakkan mata saat melihat Kurama, Itachi, Sasuke dan Deidara juga ada dalam lingkaran sandera itu. Dia mulai menghitung, ada sekitar tiga puluh sandera di dalam ruangan itu, empat diantaranya terluka parah dan sulit dipindahkan.

"Aku memberi kalian waktu satu jam untuk menyiapkannya!" ketua perampok itu kembali bicara dengan suara menantang. "Aku akan membunuh lima orang sandera setiap lima belas menit. Dan aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku!"

Wajah Sasuke memucat saat menyadari keberadaan Naruto di tengah mereka. Dia pasti berhalusinasi, pikirnya mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Namun saat merasakan genggaman erat tangan Itachi di tangan kanannya, dia tahu jika dia sama sekali tidak berkhayal; Naruto ada di sini, bersama mereka, menjadi sandera.

Kurama dan Deidara yang mengikuti arah tatapan Itachi, bereaksi sama seperti halnya Sasuke. Wajah keduanya memucat sempurna. "Kau?!" desis Kurama pelan, ekspresinya campur-aduk, antara kesal, marah, lega juga khawatir.

Naruto mendelik, meminta kakaknya untuk tutup mulut. Di depan pintu masuk, kepala perampok itu terus bicara dengan nada mengancam dan kasar. Keenam anak buahnya terlihat menyeringai, mata mereka berbinar memikirkan banyaknya uang yang akan mereka miliki setelah drama penyanderaan ini selesai.

"Bantu aku mengeluarkan sandera-sandera ini," bisik Naruto yang hanya mampu didengar oleh Kurama, Itachi, Sasuke dan Deidara. Keempat pemuda itu menatapnya, mengatakan tanpa kata bagaimana cara untuk mengeluarkan sandera-sandera itu. "Pintu dapur," lanjut Naruto masih setengah berbisik sementara matanya mengawasi dengan jeli gerakan perampok-perampok itu. Naruto memberikan tanda 'lima'. Kurama dan Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu kepada lima sandera itu yang segera mengangguk setuju. Kelimanya memilih untuk mengikuti saran yang diajukan kepada mereka.

Kelima sandera itu bergerak sepelan mungkin di bawah arahan Naruto. Salah sedikit saja mereka bisa mengundang perhatian perampok dan rencana mereka bisa gagal total. Naruto mengangguk ke arah Kurama setelah lima orang sandera berhasil masuk ke dalam dapur dan diselamatkan oleh Kimimaro serta petugas lainnya yang sudah menunggu di sana.

Empat orang sandera kembali menyusul, diantaranya ada seorang gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun yang menjadi perhatian khusus Naruto. Gadis kecil itu didekap erat oleh ibunya, dengan wajah bengkak karena menangis dia menatap Naruto, mempercayakan keselamatannya juga putrinya di tangan gadis remaja itu. Naruto mengangguk mantap, matanya kembali terarah pada perampok yang masih berteriak-teriak ke arah polisi yang mengepung di luar.

"Bos, kenapa sandera kita menjadi sedikit?" tanya salah satu perampok yang kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sandera.

"Apa tadi kau menghitungnya?" kepala perampok itu balik bertanya dengan nada kasar.

"Tidak."

"Bodoh!" bentak kepala perampok itu kasar. Dia berjalan menuju sandera dan mulai menghitung, "dua puluh dua sandera!" teriaknya keras. "Kau harus mengingatnya! Ini tanggung jawabmu!" dia menambahkan dengan nada memerintah.

"Tapi rasanya tadi lebih banyak," jawab pria lain sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mungkin sandera itu melarikan diri, Bos?!"

"Bagaimana bisa mereka melarikan diri?" bentak kepala perampok keras. "Dasar tidak becus!"

Dada Naruto bergemuruh saat kepala perampok itu memerintahkan salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengecek ke dapur. "Kenapa lama sekali?!" teriak kepala perampok itu tidak sabaran saat salah satu anak buahnya tak kunjung kembali. "Apa yang dilakukannya? Susul dia!" teriaknya marah, frustasi. Dia tersudut sekarang.

Suara tembakan terdengar kali ini dari dalam dapur. Perampok-perampok itu berubah siaga dan mendekat ke arah dapur. Letusan senjata kembali terdengar dari dapur, dua orang perampok tewas seketika terkena peluru milik Kimimaro.

Naruto menggunakan kekacauan singkat itu untuk mengeluarkan sandera lewat pintu masuk restoran. Kimimaro dan polisi yang berada di dapur terus menembak, mengalihkan perhatian perampok-perampok itu ke arah mereka.

"Cepat pergi!" perintah Naruto tegas. Kurama, Itachi, dan Deidara segera mengeluarkan sandera sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan empat orang sandera yang terluka parah, dibantu oleh Naruto keduanya berhasil mengeluarkan tiga dari empat sandera yang terluka itu.

Gerakan Naruto terhenti saat sebuah peluru berdesing mengenai tembok di sisi kanan kepalanya. Dengan cekatan dia membalikkan meja lalu menarik Sasuke untuk berlindung. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang terselip di paha kanannya. Kurama yang sudah ditarik oleh polisi di luar restoran hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu tanpa mengedipkan mata. Adiknya memiliki pistol? Kurama tidak mengerti, terlalu kacau untuk berpikir saat ini.

Kepala perampok itu terus menghujani Naruto dengan tembakan membabi-buta. Lima orang anak buahnya sudah mati, dua lainnya terluka parah. Tinggal dua orang lagi yang tersisa untuk membantunya bertahan melawan gempuran polisi.

Naruto yang terlalu fokus untuk melumpuhkan ketua perampok itu tidak menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk menarik seorang sandera yang terluka ke tempat yang aman. Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar jika sandera yang tersisa itu sudah meninggal dunia karena luka tembak di dada kanannya. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan target kepala perampok itu langsung bergerak cepat, menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perisai Sasuke.

Timah panas milik ketua perampok itu mengenai perut bagian kanannya dengan telak. Naruto menarik Sasuke keluar dari restoran itu dengan susah payah. Desingan peluru terus menghujani mereka, polisi yang berjaga di luar restoran sudah menarik diri ke lantai satu untuk mengamankan sandera yang berhasil dikeluarkan dari restoran.

Ketika sebuah peluru kembali berdesing melewati kepalanya, Naruto segera menunduk dan menarik Sasuke bersembunyi di balik tembok terdekat untuk berlindung. Suara desing peluru kembali terdengar, kini dua kali. Gadis remaja itu menahan diri untuk tidak meringis saat rasa sakit terus membakar perut kanannya. Dia takut jika Sasuke menyadari kondisinya saat ini. Naruto tidak mau membuat Sasuke cemas. Ini hanya luka kecil, rapalnya di dalam hati, mengabaikan darah miliknya yang terus merembes keluar.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke lewat bahunya. Sedari tadi pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan menuruti perintah Naruto dengan patuh. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lirih, nyaris berbisik. Sasuke menatapnya lurus dan mengangguk kecil. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan membawamu keluar dari gedung sialan ini dengan selamat. Kau percaya padaku?"

"Aku hanya percaya pada Tuhan," jawab Sasuke tanpa terdengar takut. Dia sudah menyerahkan takdirnya pada Tuhan. Jika Tuhan menghendakinya mati di sini, maka apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain berserah diri?

"Bagus," seru Naruto senang. "Itu yang kau perlukan sekarang," tambahnya dengan senyuman lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Kau harus lari secepat mungkin setelah aku mengatakan aman. Mengerti?"

"Dan kau?"

"Aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang," jawab Naruto tenang. Dia mengecek isi pistolnya. Tinggal dua peluru lagi yang tersisa. Sial! Makinya di dalam hati.

"Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Keringatmu banyak sekali," tambahnya cemas.

"Di sini panas," kilah Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan. Desingan peluru kembali terdengar. Penjahat yang tersisa itu sepertinya sudah mulai putus asa dan terus menyerang dengan membabi-buta. Jika terus seperti ini, keselamatan Sasuke bisa terancam.

"Aku akan membawa kalian ke neraka bersamaku!" penjahat itu berteriak keras dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kalian tidak akan lolos dariku!" tambahnya lagi yang kini tertawa puas dan membahana.

Naruto mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, walau tidak bisa dipungkiri jika jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Beruntung dia mengenakan rompi hitam saat ini, hingga Sasuke tidak tahu jika darah Naruto terus merembes keluar dari perutnya. Otaknya berputar, mencari cara aman agar mereka bisa menuruni tangga berjalan yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka, dengan selamat. Ruangan ini terlalu terbuka dan hanya ada sedikit tempat untuk bersembunyi. Sialnya lagi, pintu darurat berada lebih jauh dari tangga berjalan itu.

Dia harus bisa membawa Sasuke turun ke lantai satu. Naruto yakin jika polisi masih mengepung lantai satu dan keduanya akan aman jika berhasil turun. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ataukah dia harus menunggu bantuan dan tetap bertahan? Tidak. Tidak ada cukup waktu untuk tetap tinggal. Naruto akhirnya mendorong salah satu troli pakaian terdekat untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh sementara dia dan Sasuke berlari menuju tangga berjalan. Naruto berlari kepayahan di belakang Sasuke, terus berlari di belakangnya, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai perisai pelindung Uchiha bungsu.

Letusan peluru kembali terdengar keras. Penjahat itu menembaki troli pakaian hingga beberapa kali. Dia mengumpat kasar dan dengan cepat mengisi pistolnya dengan peluru. Merasa terkecoh, dan marah, penjahat itu keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk mengejar Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini sudah ada di lantai satu. Dan desingan peluru polisi pun menyambutnya saat pria itu menampakkan diri untuk memburu Naruto dan Sasuke.

Di luar gedung perbelanjaan, Kurama, Itachi dan Deidara terlihat cemas dan khawatir memikirkan keselamatan Naruto dan Sasuke. Wartawan yang sudah mencium kejadian ini berkumpul untuk mengambil gambar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Barikade polisi menahan dan memaksa para wartawan yang haus berita itu untuk menjauh agar tidak mengganggu.

Kurama hanya bisa menatap penuh rasa takut saat suara desing peluru kembali terdengar dari dalam gedung hingga berkali-kali. Di dalam hati dia terus merapalkan doa untuk keselamatan Naruto dan Sasuke. Kurama akhirnya bisa bernapas lega saat beberapa detik kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari dalam gedung, diikuti oleh beberapa polisi di belakang mereka. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah adiknya itu sebelum akhirnya perlahan menghilang dan Naruto jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Seorang polisi langsung menarik Sasuke mundur. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat _shock_ saat mendapati lantai tempat Naruto terbaring kini digenangi darah merah yang pekat.

"Bersihkan lokasi!" teriak Kimimaro lantang sambil berlari kencang ke arah Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat dia berlutut di samping Naruto, memeriksa keadaan rekan setimnya itu. Dia membuka kotak medis yang disodorkan tim medis kepadanya, mengeluarkan kain kasa dari dalamnya untuk menghentikan sementara pendarahan pada luka tembak di perut kanan Naruto.

Sasuke yang ditarik semakin jauh tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari tubuh Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya. Mata dan mulutnya seolah terkunci saat ini. Naruto tertembak? Dia tertembak demi melindunginya? Kenapa? Seharusnya dia yang terbaring saat ini, bukan Naruto. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Naruto yang menjadi tamengnya? Kenapa, Tuhan? Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya, membuatnya mual dan sakit.

Suara sirine ambulan bersahutan, menghebohkan keadaan disekitarnya. Anggota medis tambahan berlarian turun dari dalam ambulan dan menurunkan peralatan-peralatan canggih untuk pertolongan pertama. Shikamaru dan Kakashi berlari mendekat, sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali ke tempatnya semula, membantu barikade polisi menahan wartawan yang bergerak semakin dekat.

"Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!" raung Kimimaro panik saat tidak merasakan detak jantung dan denyut nadi rekan setimnya. Pria itu langsung memberikan napas buatan, menekan dada Naruto beberapa kali lalu menempelkan telinganya di dada Naruto.

Defibrilator atau alat kejut jantung pun segera disiapkan. Seorang petugas medis mengoleskan jeli pada _paddle_ dan setelah siap dia menyerahkannya pada Kimimaro. "200 _joule, all clear_?!" Kimimaro memberi aba-aba.

" _Clear,"_ sahut petugas medis yang menyiapkan defibrilator. Sesaat dada Naruto terangkat ke udara setelah alat itu bekerja di dadanya. Baik Kurama, Sasuke maupun yang lainnya hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan rasa takut, tegang dan ngeri. Bagaimana jika Naruto tidak selamat? Rasa takut itu pun menghampiri mereka dengan cepat.

"300 _joule, all clear_?!" seru Kimimaro keras. Alat itu kembali bekerja namun Naruto masih tidak bereaksi. Jangan tinggalkan kami! Kumohon... ratap Kimimaro di dalam hati. "Sekali lagi. 300 _joule, all clear_?!"

Dan keajaiban pun terjadi. Detak jantung Naruto kembali walau sangat lemah. Kimimaro tersenyum senang karenanya walau tugasnya belum berakhir. Dia harus membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit dan melakukan operasi untuk menghentikan pendarahan serta mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di perut rekannya ini.

Naruto dinaikkan ke atas tandu sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil ambulan yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit militer. Alat bantu pernapasan dan pendeteksi jantung pun sudah dipasang oleh salah satu petugas medis, sementara Kimimaro menghubungi pihak rumah sakit untuk menyiapkan ruang operasi serta persediaan darah untuk Naruto.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu, dan surat dari Naruto pun akhirnya tiba di tangan Kurama, siang ini. Sesaat Kurama bergeming, menatap surat beramplop kuning lemon itu sendu. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat dia membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan kertas surat dari dalamnya.

 _Teruntuk Kakakku tersayang; Kurama,_

 _Saat kau menerima surat ini, itu berarti aku sudah pergi meninggalkan negara ini. Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu! Sungguh, kau terlihat sangat jelek jika merengut dan berwajah masam. Kau terlihat sangat tampan saat tertawa. Apa kau tahu? Ck, apa kau tidak pernah berniat untuk menjadi seorang aktor? Kurasa kau memiliki bakat terpendam dalam hal itu. Buktinya kau bisa mengelabuiku dan teman-temanmu saat aku berada di sana bersamamu._

 _Aku baru sadar setelah Paman bicara jika rasanya tidak mungkin jika kau bisa melupakanku begitu saja. Well, satu hari rasanya masih terasa wajar, tapi selama tiga hari? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Karena itulah aku yakin jika sebenarnya kau sudah mengingatku. Apa kau tetap berpura-pura tidak mengingatku karena takut aku pergi? Tolong maafkan aku jika kejadiannya memang seperti itu._

Kurama memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka lembar kedua dari surat Naruto.

 _Maaf aku baru memberimu kabar. Paman mengatakan jika aku koma selama hampir tiga minggu, tapi sekarang aku sudah sembuh dan bisa kembali berlatih. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa terbebas dari rumah sakit dan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat._

 _Ah, tolong katakan pada Sasuke jika aku baik-baik saja. Lukanya memang berbekas dan sepertinya tidak akan hilang seumur hidupku, karena itu tolong katakan satu hal lagi padanya; jika tidak ada satu pria pun yang bersedia menikahiku karena bekas luka ini, maka aku akan datang kepadanya, meminta pertanggungjawabannya untuk menikahiku. Katakan padanya persis seperti yang kutulis! Mengerti?!_

Kurama tersenyum kecil dibuatnya.

 _Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke, Itachi, Dei-nii dan yang lainnya. Maaf karena lagi-lagi aku pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku takut. Aku sangat takut jika aku menemui kalian lagi maka pendirianku akan goyah._

 _Jangan mengkhawatirkanku! Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik. Kalian adalah angin bagiku. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menggenggamnya, tapi aku bisa merasakannya dimana pun aku berada. Ah, apa aku sudah bilang jika aku menyayangi kalian? Sekarang aku katakan; aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Karena itu, tolong jaga diri kalian dengan baik!_

 _Setelah aku merasa lelah, bolehkah aku kembali pulang ke tengah-tengah kalian? Jangan marah jika tiba-tiba aku datang kembali pada kalian. Dan jangan mencariku! Tolong sampaikan itu pada Ibu. Berhenti mencariku. Katakan aku mencintainya, dan aku juga mencintaimu, Kak! Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Sampai jumpa lagi!_

 _Penuh cinta,_

 _Naruto Namikaze_

"Aku akan menunggumu dengan sabar hingga kau kembali," janji Kurama lirih pada angin yang berhembus membawa udara dingin akhir musim gugur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Seperti yang saya beritahukam dichap-chap sebelumnya, fic ini hanya terdiri dari 5 chap saja dan akan dilanjut dengan sequel. Untuk sequel, akan membahas apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian penyanderaan itu, dan menceritakan kehidupan mereka setelah dewasa, karena itu ratednya akan naik jadi 'M'. Fic dengan rated 'M' bukan hanya fic yang mengandung unsur seksual saja, tapi fic yang di dalamnya mengandung kekerasan, dan kata-kata kotor/kasar juga masuk ke dalam rated ini. Contoh pertanyaan yang saya dapat dific lain : Rated 'M' kok nggak ada lemonnya? Bahkan ada oknum yang marah karena fic rated 'M' tapi nggak ada lime/lemon, padahal jelas-jelas dibeberapa chapternya menyuguhkan adegan kekerasan bahkan pelecehan yang tidak cocok untuk bacaan remaja.**

 **Ok, kembali lagi ke topik utama, terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya. Saya sama sekali tidak menyangka jika fic ini bisa mendapat banyak fav dan dukungan seperti ini. Saya jadi mengharu-biru. ^-^**

 **Semua review readers saya baca dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Tidak jarang beberapa tanggapan dari readers membuat saya tersenyum, tertawa bahkan tersulut semangat untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya secepatnya. Dan seperti biasa, saya tidak bisa membalas dan menjawabnya satu per satu, saya hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa di sequelnya!**

 **Coming soon - To Be With You** _ **.**_

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


End file.
